Jordan and Piper in The Angry Birds Movie
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Piper, Jordan, and their friends meet at Bird Island, and they meet Red, who they, Chuck and Bomb, discover Leonard, Vivica and the pigs, who are new at the island, have a plan to steal the birds' eggs. The girls and birds then hatch a plan to get the eggs back, with anger. In Cinemark XD, DD3D, RealD 3D, & IMAX 2D/3D. Select chapters with IMAX. Part of a Disney SD/D:WW universe.
1. The Girl Power Initiative

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

A Sony/Columbia Pictures Production...

A Rovio Animation film...

A Christopher Spielberg fanfic...

In Starland at the middle of the night, Piper was seen sleeping in her dorm room with Vega, but suddenly wakes up from her dream. She thought to herself, "Wow. That. Was a strange and epic dream.", rubbing her head that she must have dreamt of something heroic in her film.

Her Starzap then rang, before she picks up the call, and it's from an girl from Auradon named Jordan.

"Hello.", Jordan says.

Piper then said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Jordan, the daughter of the Genie, and I'm from Auradon. How about you?"

"Uh, my name is Piper, and I'm a Starling from Starland. Also, I've just had a strange dream where I was with some kid, and then we both met four warriors of a group called The Light, and we fought the Dark. But first, we had to find five signs to defeat the Rider and the Darkness, and for that final sign, which was the kid himself, I turned into a superhero, which I might call myself SuperPiper, then we defeated them, and had peace once again."

"Same with me. But different. I've had a dream where I was with a teenage girl who had a religious, which religion I like a bit, and crazy mother, and some of the kids in her school were mean towards me and the girl, and I've discovered she has telekinesis, which we did to get our, a bit harsh, revenge. But I did turn into a superhero at some point, which I may call myself Geniegirl."

"Whoa. Both our stories were strange and weird, and a bit heroic too."

"Yeah. And I just called you to tell you I was wondering if we can both make a story for a few hours. How many hours did you sleep though?"

"Ever since 6:00 PM?"

"Same too. Anyway, I'm going to be right with you there in one second."

Suddenly, Jordan then snaps her fingers, hangs up the call, and arrives in a second with a purple cloud of magic.

Piper gets startled by Jordan, saying, "AH! You scared me."

"Told you I'm there in a sec.", Jordan proved.

"You mean, a starsec."

"Whatever you call your vocabulary in this world is fine by me. Anyway, let's make a story.", Jordan says, as Piper and Jordan both gather as they began to write a story, which includes some of their supporting friends from both Starland and Auradon.

After a few hours of writing, adding and correcting, they've finally put the whole thing in a book.

* * *

 **CINEMARK THEATRES** **7:00 PM**

The next evening, Piper and Jordan arrive at the Starland Cinemark XD/3D/IMAX 2D/3D theatre, which Jordan, Piper and their friends they've brought, Clover, Astra and Freddie Facilier, don't know about.

"Wow. I've never seen a Cinemark XD/3D/IMAX 2D/3D theatre in the middle of Starland before.", Piper said to her friends.

"Me neither.", Jordan also adds.

As the five go inside, they see an amazing interior of the theatre, along with exclusive formats of Cinemark XD, along with Disney Digital 3D (or DD3D), RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats.

"Okay, guys. Me and Jordan have worked on an amazing story that we both did, and it is... The Angry Birds Movie!", announced Piper.

Clover then asks her, "We don't even know what that movie is...?"

"It's from Auradon, in Earth.", explains Freddie.

"Wishworld?", Astra corrects.

"Vocabulary in this world is fine."

Jordan continues, "Okay, first of all, we'll get to choose the formats.", as they go to the cinema rooms, with Cinemark XD, DD3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 2D/3D theatre rooms.

* * *

If they choose either the XD, DD3D, RealD 3D or IMAX 2D/3D rooms, they go in the chosen formats room and see the massive screen they're gonna watch their homemade movie in, and get their 3D glasses for the 3D formats. They give the book to the employee running the projector and they all said, "Start the film!", before the employee places the book in the projector, which can show books, comics or novels, (similar to my other Garfield series), and the movie starts.

* * *

If Cinemark XD is chosen, a intro shows a red crystal growing, showing text:

 **Huge Wall-to-Wall Screen...**

The red crystal starts to grow faster and shoots out a white crystal, which then starts to grow like the red one as well. Another text shows:

 **Custom Digital Surround Sound...**

The white crystal then starts growing more and more as the intro then shows both white and red crystals growing, while one more text says:

 **Digital Projection 2D & RealD 3D...**

As the red crystal finishes growing with the white as well, it explodes, showing the XD logo, reading,

 **XD Extreme Digital Cinema**

The intro finishes as one of the crystals transits to the end of the intro.

* * *

If DD3D is chosen, an intro shows a laser writing the Disney logo while three crystals align in 3D, setting in the D, meaning 3D, before the logo is shown,

 **Disney Digital 3D**

 **Powered by Disney**

The logo and the text explodes, sending 3D crystals flying.

* * *

If RealD 3D is chosen, an environment intro is shown and says,

 **Keep 3D green.**

 **Please conserve your 3D glasses right after the movie.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

And if IMAX or IMAX 3D is chosen, an intro then shows,

 ** _Stand by for IMAX home theatre optimization crosscheck._** ** _Configure customized movie screen._**

 _Field the view maximized._

 ** _Power up revolutionary projection system._**

 _Crystal-clear images enhanced._

 ** _Calibrate powerful digital speakers._**

 _Laser-alligned sounds detected._

 ** _Prepare audience for maximum impact._**

 _Audience engaged for full immersion. The world's most immersive movie experience begins._

 ** _Experience the power of IMAX and Disney..._**

 ** _IMAX/Disney_**

 ** _...now._**

Later, after a few trailers on upcoming IMAX 2D/3D films, the movie starts as a countdown starts.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

The countdown transforms into a 3D blue background.

 **7...**

 **Mind-Blowing Images...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **Earth-Shattering Sound...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **The Ultimate Movie Experience...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **Watch a Movie...**

 **...or be part of one.**

The Or Be Part of One words then turn around to reveal the IMAX logo.

 **IMAX**

The IMAX logo disintegrates and the blue background fades as well, as the movie starts.

* * *

"Prepare to be amazed, everyone! Here's the Angry Birds Movie!", announced Piper and Jordan, as the five cheer.


	2. Bird Island

**NOTE: This, and the next chapter is in the 1.44:1 IMAX ratio.**

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

A Sony/Columbia Pictures Production...

A Rovio Animation film...

A Christopher Spielberg fanfic...

We see clouds, and the camera moves away from the clouds to see a beautiful island below, as a couple shots zoom down on the island, with one of the mountains shaped like an eagle.

Wee zoom once more through trees and bushes to see a red bird, named Red, holding an egg-like package, running.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, come on, let's go, buddy, come on, come on, we got to move.", Red hurried, holding the package while going across the river on a log, as the camera shot follows him through a broken tree trunk, with spider webs in it and creepy crawlies.

At the end of the tree trunk, Red stumbled as he and the egg package are mid-air.

Trying to fly, he fails to do so as the camera shot continues as it follows Red and the package falling down as he says, "No, no, no, no, no!", screaming while this happens. The camera shot continues as it scrolls down to where Red's falling, and continues to show Red as he tries to hold on to a vine, but doesn't. He falls on another vine before grabbing the egg package again.

Hitting several trees after the vine then sets him swinging across, Red accidentally gets a snake on him, which he and the snake screams when seeing each other.

"I don't like it, I DON'T LIKE IT!", screamed Red as the snake falls off as he then hits a tree, letting go of the vine.

The camera shot continues as the egg then is sent flying as Red ran across the treetops, and the shot follows the egg falling down after hitting a bunch of leaves on another tree, where Red finally was about to catch it, but fails.

Red's height causes the branch he was standing on to break as he fell faster than the egg, while the camera shot. He also hits branches on the way down. He tries to claw the tree to stop his fall, but it wouldn't let him. He exclaims in pain before hitting another branch, just before a series of branches.

"Beak! Wing! Tail! Ribs!", Red exclaims as he hits the branches. Hitting the last branch close to the ground, he exclaims, "Giblets!"

After this, the egg package finally lands on Red's hands, and the branch he fell on suddenly sets him flying in the air with the package again, with his feathers floating.

"I'm flying!", Red says as he flapped his wings, before he then was starting to fall down again while the continuous camera shot catches up with Red. "No! Still can't fly!", he then says, before screaming as he sends the package flying again before hitting the water. He gurgles something unexplainable while in the water, as he then puts his beak on the surface, saying, "Breathe, breathe!", breathing for more air as he swam across, camera shot following.

He finally catches the egg package as he then reaches land, still running.

Red notices a fish on the back on his tail, pulling it out, saying, "Bottom Feeder!", as he then climbs up the ladder to a big bird-like house while the camera shot was about to reach it's end. He gets to the top, jumping over the egg that was in front of him, saying, "Up and over!", going to the door, the camera shot ending.

He knocks on the door, and he sighs. Forgetting what he was going to do, he then was makeshift-ing something before the toddler bird, Timothy opened the door.

"Ta-da!", cheered Red, wearing a makeshift clown costume before Timothy screamed.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE (Note: Further details in the story ahead)**

"Happy Hatchday to you! Happy Hatchday to you!", sang Red after he cheered to Timothy. "Happy Hatchday, dear Timothy...", he then sang, before pulling out the paper saying notification of what Timothy doesn't like. "...wheat allergy, doesn't like clowns...Oh, boy...", he then sang and said, crumpling up the paper, before embarrassingly dancing, finsihing the song, "Happy Hatchday to yoooou...", spreading confetti and straightening his makeshift clown wig. Timothy then screamed again.

* * *

"No, no, no!", Red calmed to Timothy, the young bird, saying, "It's okay, I'm just a clown!", much to his embarrassment, while Timothy continued screaming. "Oh, boy, that's a...loud, loud...very scared of me, here, come here.", he then says, who tries to hug Timothy, but the young bird shakes his arms for disagreement. "Okay, uh, never mind. Uh, Happy Hatchday..."

As Red was giving the gift to Timothy, his parents, Edward and Eva, appear at the door.

"Oh! Hi, pal! You must be so disappointed in yourself for being this late!", smiled Edward.

Red said to him, "Oh, no- No, no, no. I'm not late, look at the time, see, the order said before noon.", as he points to the family's clock inside, which the camera zooms to the clock, before the clock hands sets just one second before 12:00 PM, as the cuckoo-clock bird is shown in 3D.

"Okay, _now_ you're late.", Edward corrects.

Red asks, "What?"

"Where have you been?"

"Uh, it's funny you asked, I, uh-", Red said to Edward, before his clown nose dropped before being interrupted when trying to get it.

"Missed the party. What is that?", asks Edward, who points to the egg package he was running with.

"Oh, yes, I fell on the box.", Red excuses.

Red opens the egg package to show a cake saying Happy Hatchday Timothy, with the last word, a real squirrel was on the bottom half of the cake, from all the mishaps Red had with going to their house across the island.

"Oh, the squirrel? That's on us.", Red then said, as Edward pulls out the squirrel, who was eating part of the cake, flicking it off. "You know, I tried to keep my body, between the ground and the box, but, you know I think I got a little bruise. See anything back there?", he then says, showing the bruise on his behind to Timothy, who is disgusted.

Edward then told his wife, "Hear that, honey? The clown we paid to be here an hour ago fell on my son's hatchday cake! That's why my son's hatchday party is ruined!"

Red wondered, "Oh."

"And the next time you mess up, don't tell me a story. Just take responsibility.", Edward told him, with Timothy agreeing.

Red corrects, "Hey, man, it wasn't a story."

" _'I'm a screwup that woke up late and fell on a thing you paid for...'_ ", mocked Edward.

In the middle of Edward's mocking of Red, the red bird then says, "Mm-hmm, it wasn't a story, I almost drowned..."

"Why don't we just settle this out and say the cake's on you?", asks Edward, placing a feathery finger on Red's chest.

An IMAX bass boom is heard when Edward's finger touched Red's chest. Red started to feel tension and threat, as his face then moved and twitched, before his cheeks then were full of air, intensified, looking out with shock, before Red's face turn into an very angry face.

Not only that, but Red was angry.

Very angry.

"I'm sorry, it's on me?", Red angered.

"Who else would it be us?", asked Edward, happy and smiling.

Red takes off his clown costume, laughing and sighing, "You know, I...I'm not sure you're gonna like this, um...but, since you asked, rather than being on me as you suggested, this cake...", he then says, about to go off with the cake.

And he is about to blow his temper.

"... **is on YOU!** ", he yelled in anger, slamming Edward's face with the delicious icing-filled cake. "So, you wanna hear a story?! I run my butt off, literally, mind you to get the gluten-free cake.", he says, messing his face with icing and placing the clown wig and bowtie on Edward, before continuing, "What the heck is gluten?! I mean, does gluten even exist?"

Eva then comes and asks, "Who are you...?!"

"Get out of here!", yelled Edward.

Red asks, "Already?! But you're the only one's who've had cake!", scooping some icing on Edward's face and eating it. "Oh, that's good stuff, mmm, anybody want to eat some cake off their dad or husband?", he then asks, as the three disagree. "Who needs plates when you've got this guy's face, right?", he says as he eats the rest of the cake icing he scooped.

Red was about to leave, but he had forgotten something.

"Oh, oh, oh, wait! I almost forgot! You know, I'm supposed to do a quick customer satisfaction survey before I...", Red says, whistling and saying, "...split, okay? So, on a scale of one to three stars, what would you say about my performance, and don't forget, the squirrel was-"

At that moment, the squirrel, which is eating another part of the cake, was in Red's path when he was walking backwards, before the bird slipped, sending the bird flying in 3D.

A slow-motion sequence ensues, as Edward, Eva and Timothy see this, the former of the family rushing in slow-mo. "Sorry about this...", Red said in slow-motion as he was about to land on the egg the family was setting on, as the red bird tried to hold on to something, but fails as he continues in slow-mo, "My...bad..."

As he was about to fall on the egg, Red was being hold by the tail by Edward, who is holding by the tail by his wife Eva, and who is holding the tail by their son Timothy.

Seeing a piece of cake by him, Timothy lets go of Eva and ate the piece of cake. Edward and Eva were then shocked to see what Red has done after this.

"Congratulations!", said Red, who is shown with his head inside the egg and the rest of his body upside-down. "It's a boy."


	3. Jordan Meets Piper

**Note: The IMAX 1.44:1 ratio continues from the earlier chapter before it ends at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Another note: The Ultimate Edition in the fanfic will have extended scenes and foreshadows of upcoming installments in this series. (More below)**

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

Sony/Columbia Pictures and Rovio Animation Present...

A Christopher Spielberg fanfic...

In the beginning of this chapter, we see various scenes of Red and his anger issues with other birds in Bird Island. First, he had issues with a bird in a line-up and scares him by staring him in the eye.

 **Jordan and Piper in The Angry Birds Movie (Jordan V Piper: Dawn of Girl Power/Ultimate Edition)**

 **Ursula Taherian as Jordan**

 **Stephanie Sheh as Piper**

 **Jason Sudiekis as Red**

 **Josh Gad as Chuck**

Next, when reading a Mighty Eagle comic book, a Mime bird is imitating by holding a rope and head lying on an imaginary wall, but gets punched in the belly by Red.

 **Danny McBride as Bomb**

 **Maya Rudolph as Matilda**

 **Romi Dames as Vivica**

 **Bill Hader as Leonard**

 **Kate McKinnon as Stella**

 **Tony Hale as Ross and Cyrus**

Then, in a past young version of Red, in school, he was sculpting and painting a statue of Mighty Eagle, but the classmates were teasing and calling him, "Eyebrows."

 **Sean Penn as Terence**

 **China-Anne McLaine as Freddie Facilier**

 **Keegan-Michael Key as Judge Peckinpah**

 **Peter Dinklage as The Mighty Eagle**

In another part, we see Red being woken up by a rumbling in his home. It was revealed that a young bird was kicking a soccer ball at his house. Meeting with the young bird, both the kid and Red raise their eyebrows, before Red kicks him far to the water, as he goes back to his house.

 **Julie Nathanson as Clover**

 **Jennifer Hale as Astra**

 **Blake Shelton as Earl**

 **Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox as Hal and Bubbles**

 **Casting by Christopher Spielberg and Linda Lamontagne**

Later, another part shows Red watching Stella perform along with an audience of birds, while Cyrus, the one who is always having allergic reactions, sneezes on Red accidentally and dumbfounded, and on his popcorn. Red, angry, puts the bucket of popcorn on Cyrus' head.

 **Sound Mixing by Michael Keller, Michael McGee, Doc Kane, Randy Thom, Gary Rizzo, Tom Myers and Carlos Sotolongo**

Later, again, Red went to the doctor. When the doctor checked his reflexes with a small hammer for his knees, Red slaps him hard that he humorously passes out.

 **Sound Editing by Tom Myers, Craig Berkey and Mark Friedgen**

During one day, Red sees a couple of beautiful girly birds when eating his sandwich, who he doesn't notice, a hunky handsome bird was above Red. Doing the same impressions to the birds, one of the girls beckons to the two, who the hunky handsome bird steps aside Red, who he watches him leave with the girls. Angry, he tries to kick his lunchbox, but fails and falls in the process.

 **Visual Effects Supervised by Christopher Spielberg and Theodor Vandernoot**

 **Music by Heitor Periera/Hans Zimmer/Junkie XL/Various Artists**

 **Edited by Kent Beyda, Christopher Spielberg and Ally Garrett**

 **Production Designed by Pete Oswald and Christopher Spielberg**

In another part of Red's past, we see Red and the classmates having a tour to see Bird Island, which one of the destinations was at the Mighty Eagle statue.

"This is the legendary Mighty Eagle, our protector and hero, but no one has seen him for years. Mighty Eagle is missing.", the tour guide said.

 **Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg**

 **Based on the video game Angry Birds by Rovio**

 **Story by John Cohen, Mikael Hed, Mikko Polla and Christopher Spielberg**

"When's Mighty Eagle gonna come back?", asks Red, raising his hand.

One of the classmates asks, "Eyebrows, didn't your parents tell you Mighty Eagle isn't real?"

"Shhh. He doesn't know that. He doesn't have parents.", one of the other classmates confirmed, the students shocked.

"Yeah. Or even friends.", the classmate agreed, saddening Red.

 **Descendants: Wicked World created by Aliki Theofilopolous Grant and Jennifer Magee-Cook**

 **Star Darlings created by Shana Muldoon Zappa and Ahmet Zappa**

 **Co-Produced by Farhan Malek, Lewamus Prime and Kimberley Gray Rozner**

And the final scene of Red's anger issue shows in the Lost & Found, a lone egg is sitting there with some other items, and a red feathery hand punches out the egg shell and shows the angry newborn Red, years ago.

 **Executive Produced by Mikael Hed, David Maisel, Farhan Malek and Lewamus Prime**

 **Produced by Christopher Spielberg, John Cohen and Catherine Winder**

 **Written by Jon Vitti and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Directed by Christopher Spielberg, Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly**

* * *

Taking place at the end of the upcoming Seeker and Carrie crossovers (which are coming soon; along with a future others, details coming soon as well), Piper and Jordan, when leaving to their respective dimensions, accidentally causes the portals from both universes to end up in Bird Island.

The starling and daughter of the Genie then accidentally bump into each other, causing them both to be knocked out.

Minutes later, they wake up and both see each other, shocked.

"Who are you?", both girls said, while Freddie Facilier, Clover and Astra were watching, the latter two were there at the time they were knocked out.

"First, my name is Piper, I'm from Starland, and I'm a Starling."

"And for me, my name is Jordan, I'm from Auradon, and I'm the daughter of the Genie."

"And also, who is that girl you have there?", Piper asks, pointing to Jordan's friend.

"I'm Freddie Facilier, from Auradon, a friend of Jordan, and I'm the daughter of Doctor Facilier."

Piper then looks to her right to see her Starling friends Clover and Astra, gasping as she says, "Clover? Astra? What are you doing here?"

"I just came from a dimension but the portal took me here instead back at Starland.", Clover explains.

"Same with me.", added Astra.

Jordan asks Piper, "Are your friends Starlings too?"

"Of course they are.", she replied. "Anyway. In order to find where we are, we need to walk around this island.", she then said, removing her sandals, as she starts going barefoot across the sandy beach.

Jordan pauses and asks, "Uh, why did you remove your sandals?", awkwardly.

"It's what I do. Reconnecting with meditation and peace helps me calm down. You should try.", recommended Piper, before Jordan reluctantly does the same, but with shoes instead of sandals.

"Hey. You're right.", Jordan says, testing the sandy beach with her bare feet. Freddie, Clover and Astra also do the same, with Freddie and Astra having shoes while Clover has sandals.

"Now, let's go look around.", Piper says, as the five proceed.


	4. Bird Court

**BIRD ISLAND 10:00 AM**

When Piper, Jordan and their friends arrive, they are amazed to see a bird civilization all around, with houses, trees and other places with birds.

Seeing a bird court up ahead, they decided to see what the ruckus is about.

"Wonder what's in there?", Piper and Jordan both said.

As they go to the bird court, while we see two birds high-five as one bird faked an injury, the 1.44:1 IMAX ratio then switches quickly to the 2.35:1 ratio when they go inside.

"Your honor, our family has always practiced natural childhatch. The risks of having a scrambled infant are too great. There was going to be music, the nest was going to be full of beautiful fresh-cut flowers, and the first two faces he was going to see were the loving faces of his mother...and his father...", cried Eva, as she, her husband Edward, the newborn bird, and Timothy were in bird court with Red.

Red was looking at Judge Peckinpah, smiling but the judge bird did not like it. Jordan, Piper and her friends arrive at the bird court, shocked to see the politically harsh incident that has happened.

One of Edward's tears fall on the newborn hatchling, who giggles. Eva continued, "We can never get that moment back.", sadly.

As Piper, Jordan and their friends watch this, Red then excused, "Ma'am, I never wanted my face to be the first face your baby saw. I mean, what are we talking about here, he probably doesn't even remember me.", to the angry Edward, Eva and Timothy, also to the newborn hatchling.

"Daddy!", the hatchling said, causing Edward to growl at Red.

Red tried to shush the smiling hatchling, "No, no, no, shh! Shut up! Shut up! Go-", silently as this happens.

"I've got a feeling this bird court isn't gonna end well.", Piper said to Jordan.

Jordan agreed, "Me too."

While a woodpecker photo-taker bird creates a picture of 2D bird versions of Red, Edward, Eva, the hatchling, and Timothy, and comparing to the versions of them with 3D animated birds with arms and legs, Red continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, am I a passionate bird? Yes. Guilty as can be. It was a quality cake.", as Judge Peckinpah then looks at Red strangely, the latter continuing, "Look, I worked very hard to get it there, on time. And HE wouldn't even try it!"

"Mr. Red, we all happy, happy bird community. Under the protection of Mighty Eagle, we work, we play, we laugh, with love, and we live our lives free from conflict distress, sir.", Judge Peckinpah says to Red, showing him, the birds, Piper, Jordan and their friends the Mighty Eagle statue, which was glorious.

Red added, "We love the sound of our own voice, too infidelity."

"Perhaps you've never heard the joke, Why don't birds fly? I'm'ma tell you why. Because, where else we ever want to go?", Judge Peckinpah laughed, with all the rest of the birds laughing with Red, as well as Jordan, Piper and her friends, not liking the joke.

"Wow. Not a good joke.", Red says.

Jordan then whispers badly to Piper, "I would have to agree with him."

"Again, did anyone else know you're a bad whisperer, other than your friends?", Piper asks confusingly.

Jordan whispers badly again, "No. They totally haven't."

"So now, what am I to make of the likes, of you? There seems to be a recurrent issue here...", Judge Peckinpah goes on lawfully. "...Anger."

Red scoffs, "I don't think I have an anger issue, I think you've got an anger issue.", to the judge.

Freddie Facilier and Astra put their hand on their mouth, gasping.

"Oh...!", Clover whispers.

Judge Peckinpah then frowns angrily to Red's reply, shouting a bit, "ANGER, is a weed growing in our garden!", as he leaves the tall desk, showing his tall (or so it's thought) height with a robe to Red and everyone else. "And what do you do, when you find a weed?", he then asks to Red.

"I don't know, but I bet you're gonna tell me.", Red asks.

Peckinpah yelled, "You pluck it OUT!"

Piper, Jordan and their friends all gasp, while one of the birds watching this, the mime from earlier in the opening credits, says, "Oh my god."

"Mr. Red, when you moved your house outside of our village, did you noticed that nobody tried to stop you?", asks Peckinpah. "Birds, they may smile at you on the street, but that doesn't mean they like you."

Piper then senses something bad happening, "I think Red is NOT happy."

Red then rubs his nose bridge, saying, "Hey, you know what, I've got a question for you. Are you aware that, that robe that you're wearing isn't fooling anybody?"

"Oh no. He's about to get angry.", says Jordan.

Red continued, "We all see ya, prancing around the street, your honor, and you're what, I'm just approximating here, like an **INCH TALL?!** ", yelling as he grabs the Judge's robe, takes it off, reveals the Judge is small, and his assistant was the allergic reacted bird, Clyde, from earlier in the opening credits as well, to everyone. "Voila!"

"AH-CHOO!", sneezed Clyde, the sneeze blowing him back, causing the small Peckinpah to fall to the ground.

"Ooh...that's gonna leave a mark...", Piper and Jordan said regretfully to Red and Judge Peckinpah.

Every bird in the court was shocked, while the hatchling said, "Daddy...!", with a frown.

"Mr. Red, given the solidarity of the crimes, I have no choice, but to impose the maximum penalty allowed by the law...", Peckinpah says.

Freddie Facilier then says, "And here comes the punishment...", shocked.

"...Anger Management class.", answered Judge Peckinpah.

Astra, while her four friends gasp, faints as he says this.

Red groans, "Ah...pluck my life."

"Guess now is our chance to meet Red.", Piper and Jordan both said and agreed.

* * *

 **BIRD ISLAND 10:30 AM**

When Red leaves the bird court angrily when it was over, Piper, Jordan and her friends had the chance to meet him.

"So...who are you guys?", asks Red, to the girls.

"Okay, so my name is Piper, and my two friends are Clover and Astra. We're from Starland, and we're Starlings. To grant wishes."

"And me?" My name is Jordan, daughter of the Genie, and this is my friend Freddie Facilier, daughter of Doctor Facilier. We're from Auradon."

"My name is Red.", he says to Piper and Jordan.

As the five were introducing themselves, Red walked past by a Early Bird Worms store, who the seller greets, "Hey, Red, how are ya?"

"Oh, I'm horrible!", Red greeted.

Piper and Jordan then both said to the seller, "And we're fine."

"Anyway, so I was having this adventure where I was with this kid, and we met this evil horse-rider, also with four warriors of something of a good group called the Light, which fight the darkness. We both had to find six signs which we needed to defeat the rider and the Dark, and I turned into a superhero which I call myself Superpiper!", Piper told her story of her past adventure.

Jordan also told, "And for me, I met this teenage girl and her psychotic christian mother, which I may like religion a bit. Then when we went to her school, they were some people harassing us, so I soon discovered she had this telekinetic power. However, there was this prom we went, then the girl got drenched in some blood, and she along with me and my friend took revenge on those we made fun of us. It was a little freaky and strange though, but I also turned into a superhero which I call myself Geniegirl."

"Okay, I got a little freaked out about that last part with blood, but those adventures were cool.", Clover and Astra agreed.

On the way, Stella greeted them, "Hi, Red! It's good to see you!"

"I wish I could say the same!", Red greeted back.

Piper asks Jordan, "Is it a wish I can grant? Because I think this is Wishworld. My friends Clover and Astra think so too."

"It's a little expression Red said, okay? And I don't think this is Wishworld we're in. Wishworld is actually Earth though right? But I don't think this is the right dimension for Wishworld.", Jordan told the peace-loving Starling.

Then, Red, Piper and Jordan goes through a happy couple and a bird kid with two long legs. "Upsy-Daisy!", the father of the bird kid said.

"DUCK!", said Clover, as the five duck, while Red doesn't, the kid's legs grabbing his eyebrows. "That was a close one."

As Red got past another bird who was playing the Angry Birds tune with his saxophone, he angrily puts an apple a bird was about to eat in the saxophone.

"This is a great bird society-", Jordan also said to Red, with Piper and the other three agreeing, before interrupted by a bird crossing guard, who stops them with a crossing flag.

The bird crossing guard then says, "Let's go!", sweetly to the birds crossing the street, which was a bird teacher and a dozen of hatchlings. "How are you, sweetie? No running, no running.", who then chuckles.

As she was about to let Red, Jordan, Piper and their three other friends go cross, she then uses the caution flag again. "Come on!"

"Just be patient, Red.", said Piper. "Just be gentle, peaceful and be passionate to others."

Then, another group of a bird teacher and more hatchlings than the first one.

"How's that nap schedule going along?", the bird crossing guard greeted to the bird teacher and hatchlings.

Red then commented, "Oh, boy. Cause you ever thought about Bird Control?"

"Just wait your turn, Red. Be patient.", Jordan told Red, while a hatchling when crossing fell and gets back up quickly.

Red then groans, "Left, right, left, right, there you go.", looking at the bird crossing guard, who is smiling. Red then hums sarcastically before the last hatchling of the group stops to see Red, Jordan, Piper and their three friends, blowing a small raspberry. Red, being a bit curious, along with Jordan and Piper, blows a small raspberry while the two girls make funny faces.

"Ah, man, I should've selfie'd that.", Jordan groaned to Piper.

When the last hatchling leaves to go with the rest of the hatchlings and the teacher, the bird crossing guard was letting them go, but stops them with the crossing flag one last time.

"What was that for...?!", Jordan and Piper both asks.

They then see an old lady bird, Shirley, and she says, "Shirley, Shirley, you got this...", as she uses a walker to help her walk and cross. But she was a little bit slow. "Here we go."

"Don't worry, Red. Let her take her time.", Clover and Freddie both said, as Shirley began crossing slowly.

"You're doing it!", Shirley cheered as she was crossing.

Red asks, "Seriously?!", when Shirley says that she's almost there, as Red groans in anger and impatience.

"Don't be impatient, Red. This may take a minute.", Piper ensured.

After that minute, Red, Jordan, Piper and their friends were free to go.

"I can't believe there's so much society here!", Jordan agreed, as the six walked by a Hug Trader, with the first hug free.

Red disagrees to the hug trader, "Nope.", before the Hug Trader groans sadly. Piper, Jordan and her friends did give the bird a small hug, though.

After, when the six were walking and talking about what Bird Island is great like, the mime bird from earlier was imitating Red's movements when the six were going across a bird salon, before one of the bird employees sweeps the leftover feathers onto Red.

"Oh! Red, are you okay?", says Piper, Jordan and their three friends, leaving, before the mime bird collects a few of the leftover feathers and imitates the angry Red, the salon customers and employees cheering as he gives them high-fives.

"Hatching pose... Crane pose... Okay, we worked out. Who's down for fro-yo?", said the bird yoga teacher off-screen to the yoga birds as Red, Piper, Jordan and the other three walked by them.

Piper then cheered, "They've even got a yoga class!", happily with her eyes sparkling as the six were walking by.

"Ooh...Fro-yo!", one of the yoga birds said during this.

The six then also stop to see a school of eggs inside one of the bird buildings, who the bird teacher was reading them a story of the Mighty Eagle.

"...the Mighty Eagle soaring free, defender of our homes and liberty...", taught the bird teacher.

Another bird then talks to Red, Piper, Jordan and their friends, asking, "Hi, Red. Is one of those yours?"

"What?", asks Red.

Jordan and Piper both said, "You know...", doing hand motions of an egg.

"Yeah...", says Red. "...when birds fly."

When Red walks away, Jordan, Piper and their friends go before Jordan and Piper both said, "Sorry. We're not birds, we're visitors. Thank you for your patronage."

That was when Jordan, Piper, Freddie, Clover and Astra went off to catch up with Red.


	5. Anger Management Class

**BIRD ISLAND 11:30 AM**

When the six reach the place for Anger Management class, they notice a funny-looking and smiling placement called Billy, and has signs which say,

 **Welcome Angry Birds, Today; Be Happy; Smile**

Looking at the annoying Billy placement for a few moments, Jordan, Piper and their friends notice Red starting to get angry at the Billy placement.

"Oh no. Here he goes again with the anger.", Piper said to Jordan.

Jordan then gasps, "We need to calm him!"

Red clenches his fist before he is about to blow his temper.

Both Piper and Jordan say calmly, "Please...calm...down..."

Miraculously, Red finally took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Much better.", Piper breathed.

As Red, Jordan, Piper and their friends pass by the Billy placement, it hits Red hard in the back.

"You okay? Don't worry, just a small hit, that's all. We'll make it feel better for you...", Piper and Jordan cared for Red, who also calms down as he continues.

As the camera shot shows the Billy placement, we hear Red yelling in anger as Piper and Jordan scream, the red bird lunging at the placement, the two girls following with the other three watching, as the bird and the inanimate placement fight.

"You think that's funny, ha ha ha, THIS is funny!", quickly said Red as he threw the Billy placement to a flower tree, ricocheting back at Red, before he says, "Uh oh."

Jordan then tried to help first of all, saying, "What in Auradon are you doing? That's just a placement!", watching Red fight the Billy placement, which causes it to hit him in the face multiple times, one of the shots shows Red's saliva going on the camera.

Another shot shows Red getting hit several more times, before Jordan decides to help the Red bird by helping him throw the Billy placement on the ground. Piper also joins her by looking on the placement.

"What did he do that for?", Piper anxiously said to Jordan.

Suddenly, the Billy placement turns his head to face Piper, Jordan and Red, raising it's eyebrows while making the same sound from earlier when they saw the placement.

"What?", asks Red, shocked.

Jordan then shrieked, "Impossible!"

"IT'S POSSESSED!", Piper yelled, before she closed her eyes in shock as she was about to charge up. Red then swung it around a dozen times before throwing it on the wall of the building where the Anger Management class is attended in.

Piper, whose eyelids are about to glow seafoam-green, then suddenly, much to Jordan's amazement, Piper opens her eyes to reveal that her eyes shoot our meditation lasers, one of her powers from her past adventure!

The lasers then burn a part of the Billy placement, before Red and Jordan come over as Red does an elbow drop while Jordan punches it hard. She then pulls out and uses an Applerang from her pocket, another power from her past adventure, which is a shuriken shaped like a apple, at the Billy placement to finish it off. She then removes it from the Billy placement and puts it back in her pocket.

Red also finally calms down and kicks it once more.

"I never knew you have a apple-shaped shuriken.", Piper said to Jordan.

"Neither I never knew you had laser eyes.", Jordan said to Piper too.

After this fight, the six put the broken and partially-burnt Billy placement back, before Red and the girls hear a gasp, which was a purple bird mother and her bird son.

"Don't look, Bobby.", said the mother to her son. "The anger might be contagious.", she said as she was leaving before the son waved to Red and the five girls, who she grabs his arm, saying, "Let's go!"

Red then excused, "He started it.", about the Billy placement, who Piper, Jordan and the other three were disappointed at Red.

Red then fixes one more thing for the Billy placement by putting the **Smile** sign back up, as Piper and Jordan both say, "There you go.", before backing up and looking at the neat placement they just broke, who the two girls then say, "Done.", as Red smiles and the six proceed to the Anger Management Class.

On the way, Jordan then asks Piper, "Uh, would it be okay if I wear my shoes on now? My feet are aching on walking on the island. Just saying.", as she looked and touched her soles, her toes wiggling.

"If you want to, yes you may. Either way, fine by me.", Piper says, before Jordan sighs happily while she puts her shoes back on, along with Freddie and Astra doing the same. "I'm still fine without shoes though. I'll put it back on later. But first, Anger Management!"

Passing the bead entrance by the doorless entrance, the Anger Management Class looked amazing.

"Oh, look at this, this is going to be awful!", Red smiled, looking at the amazing interior, along with Piper and Jordan, positively.

The red bird and the five girls then walk to look at the entrance sculptures, which Red comments on the first, which is two lovebirds hugging and kissing, "Okay, I guess that's art...", commenting on the second, which is THREE lovebirds, saying, "That's garbage.", and commenting on the final one, which is ALOT of lovebirds, saying, "And that's, exotic!", raising his hands in disgust.

"Those sculptures look very weird. Talk about some kind of R-rated movie.", Jordan commented.

Piper then agreed with her, before the six go to see a picture of a white bird earning a university certificate, saying Free Rage Chicken.

"Free rage what?", asks Piper and Red, before the six were startled by a bird, saying, "Oh, hi!". As it turns out, it was the same bird that got the Free Rage Chicken certificate, which was the white bird. She says, "Hi there, welcome!"

"Um, hello...?", Red asks, with Jordan, Piper, Freddie, Clover and Astra.

"Anyway, he's Red, my name is Jordan, and these are my friends Piper, Freddie, Clover and Astra. What's your-"

"...to the Infinity Acceptance Group. I, am Matilda, and I am super siked to be taking this journey with you!", she says, as Red and the girls were okay with this. "Ah, you're gonna have a blast! I'm really fun. Everybody says that about me.", Matilda says, as the seven went in another part of the Anger Management building.

Piper hoped, "Oh, I hope this Anger Management Class is peaceful and meditating. Don't you think so too, Jordan?"

"I think so too.", Jordan says.

As Matilda led Red, Piper, Jordan and their friends to the Anger Management room, she says, "Hey, guys. Say hello to Red, Jordan, Piper, Freddie, Clover and Astra, everyone! Hello!"

Only three birds were in the room. A small yellow one, a big black one that's similar to a bomb, and a bigger red bird. The black bird is the one who said hello.

"Hello, birds I won't get to know well.", Red greeted.

Piper and Jordan also both said cheerly, "Hello, birds we'll get to know well!"

"Hey, apparently someone get the memo that we'd like to start on time because you're about two minutes late, don't let it happen.", the yellow bird said quickly.

Clover then asks him, "And...who are you?"

"Hey, my name is Chuck, I'm sorry we got off the wrong foot, I like you guys a lot, I can tell.", the yellow bird greeted.

Matilda then chuckles, "Okay, now Red, would you and your friends like to share your story with us?"

"No. Not really.", said Red.

Piper and Jordan then said, "Yes, really!"

"Well, the court mentions something about a rage episode at a child's birthday party...", Matilda mentioned.

Piper then gasps, "But...we weren't there at the time!"

"Yeah, me, Piper and our friends are innocent.", apologized Jordan.

Red asks, "How long is this class anyway?"

"As long as you make it.", Matilda answered.

Red then continues, "Really? Oh, ok. Uh, gentlemen, very nice to see you, and to, almost meet you, probably the nicest part of it is not getting to me, you know, in some weird way."

"Don't worry, guys. Me and my friends still like you.", Jordan replied to Chuck and the black bird.

Red continues, "Okay, so I'm gonna go ahead and scoot on back out pass those creepy statues, and, uh...", before Matilda puts him back in the class, on a cushion.

"Back you go!", Matilda said, humming.

"Sure, No, I can...take a seat...", Red unsurely said, while Piper, Jordan and their friends also sit on cushions.

Jordan comments to Piper, "I like the magic carpet better, but the cushion is more comfy."

"You have a magic carpet?", asks Piper.

Jordan answers, "I'll show it to you later, IF i can find it."

"So, in another sense, you are here until I notify the court that your anger issues have been resolved.", Matilda said to Red and to Chuck and the other two birds.

Piper agreed, "Sounds great to be peacemaking and happy-loving, Matilda.", before she laughs a bit crazily. "Okay..."

"Oh, boy.", muttered Red.

Matilda then said, "Chuck, share your story with Red."

"Me? I am THE last guy who should be here. Simple speeding ticket, that tells me, I was going too fast, so I say, _'Your honor,'_ to be honest, I was. You caught me. I'm not angry, I'm honest. So, should there be an Honesty Management class, 'cause we gotta manage my honesty.", Chuck explains.

Piper and Jordan correct, "We don't think there's a class for Honesty Management, but we think for Anger Management."

Matilda agrees a bit, "My own problem, that's a different story than you told last time.", before Chuck bashfully laughs nervously.

We then zoom to Chuck's eye and look in Chuck's POV, as he was speeding as fast as a sports car, around the Bird Island road.

Chuck was stopped by an police bird, who makes sounds like a police car, and points to him, and then the Stop sign, while the song Sound of da Police, was heard before the POV was over.

In Chuck's story when Chuck was being charged for speeding, the police officer bird was reading and writing the charges for Chuck.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

While the police bird was doing this, he was also looking at his phone to look at an advertisement on a internet retailer called, Cornerstore.

Only 30 seconds long, the commercial also shows a short scene of a stork flying and with another girl on his talons similar to starlings Piper, Clover and Astra as well, hinting on an upcoming crossover real soon.

* * *

When Chuck was looking at the distracted police officer, he then sped when he wasn't looking, to the police station, and in a matter of seconds when he got there, he trashed the whole officer room. By the time the police officer was about to look at Chuck again, he came back just in time.

Looking back at the charges he is writing, he then sneaked behind him and took his wallet. He looks at the identification, which the officer is Bill Beakins, and he uses the money in the officer's wallet to spend drinks at a Happy Hour All Day centre.

"Drinks on me guys!", cheered Chuck as everyone at the Happy Hour All Day centre cheered as well.

After, when Bill Beakins looked back again to Chuck, he came just in time once again. Finally, he rushes off and when the officer was almost done charging, he notices a white liquid drop on his police helmet, and looks up to see Chuck on a tall tree, eating vanilla ice cream.

"Chuck...?", asks Matilda, which we then zoom out of Chuck's eye and ending his story.

Chuck then confessed, "Okay, maybe that wasn't ice cream."

"Alright, Chuck. Thanks, we got it.", sured Matilda.

Piper and Jordan were also disgusted by the last part of Chuck's story along with their three friends.

"Who's next to tell?", Astra asks nicely for the next of the three birds.

Matilda also introduces them, "And this is Terence.", showing the six, who were scared, to the bigger red bird. Terence then growls deeply (IMAX low rumbling bass) to the six.

"Phew, more like Ter-rifying.", commented Red.

Piper and Jordan also came out, "Or how about Terrifying Terence?"

"No, it says here, in your little file-y...", Matilda said, reading Terence's folder. Then, as sounds of police and people screaming were began to be heard, Matilda realizes that Terence has the WORST anger management out of all the four birds (excluding the five girls).

As she slowly looks at Terence with fright, a camera shot shows the angry Terence while zooming in as police sirens, screaming people, and red and blue siren flashes were seen and heard. Terence growls happily (IMAX low rumbling bass) whilst smiling.

Matilda then was speechless while scared, saying, "Terence...uh...seems to have...uh...had an incident.", putting the folder back, scared.

* * *

 **ANOTHER ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

"So, what was Terence's folder about-", asks Piper, before Jordan interrupted her.

Jordan then answered her, "Don't ask her that question. I guess it had to do with something...horrible...and violent... I can't explain it, but it's definitely brutal and scary."

Piper gulped at this, while Red continued to look at Terence with a little unsure and fright.

* * *

Astra then asks Matilda, "And the last bird in this class?"

"Now, Bomb, started with us two weeks ago...", Matilda continued.

Freddie then wondered, "Huh. That does explains why he's like a bomb."

"Tell us your story, Bomb.", Matilda sweetly said to the big black bird.

Bomb sighs and goes over with it, "Okay. Well, sometimes, when I get upset, I, uh...have been known to, uh...blow up."

"So like, uh...like what? Like you get mad, you mean?", asks Red, Piper and Jordan.

Bomb answered, "Well, no...I literally blow up, okay? I explode, like a bomb.", whistling as he does a falling bomb and exploding motion. "Hence the name."

We also zoom in Bomb's eye and shows Bomb's story. We he went inside his home, outside, he was surprised by a few birds, which was a party, before he suddenly explodes (IMAX bass boom), and his home was destroyed, he and the birds singed in smoke and smog.

"Uh, excuse me. Party fail.", Bomb apologized, as one of the birds that was attending his party, Stella, from earlier in the story, fell. We then zoom out of Bomb's eye, ending his story.

Chuck gasps and says, "Do it!"

"No can do. I just went boom-boom before class.", apologized Bomb again.

Red then said, "And look, I don't wanna be here at all, but this can maybe make it a little more interesting to us, so please, explode.", as the girls agree.

"You can't do it, can you?", angrily asks Chuck, disappointed at Bomb.

Bomb answers, "Yes, I can.", while Chuck clapped as fast as he could. "But, I'm having back issues today, so I gotta have to take a raincheck."

"Oh, DO IT!", Chuck says, speeding around Bomb a bit and stopping.

Bomb then sorries, "Not the time and place, 'lil Amigo.", to Chuck, rubbing his head while smiling.

Piper and Jordan smile, both saying, "Those two are a happy friendship."

"These guys are all nuts, huh, big man?", asks Red to Terence, who the latter big bird slowly looks at Red and the girls, growling (IMAX low rumbing bass) at them.

Red then asks again, "Are we speaking telepathically, or you just...?", to Terence, while Terence growled again.

"Good talk. Nice chatting with you.", greeted Red, Piper and Jordan as the six look away from Terence.

Clover then sighed, "Guess we're gonna be here for the rest of the day."

Jordan and Piper both said, "Maybe we can be able to Terence later, if maybe.", as the class continues.


	6. Anger Through Movement

**BIRD ISLAND 4:00 PM**

After a few hours later of story-telling, meditating and other calming routines, the five girls were actually enjoying the Anger Management class than the other four birds.

Hal and Bubbles were playing bongos and a horn, respectively, as Matilda then continued the next thing for the class, "Today, we're gonna be working on managing our anger...through movement...", who the four birds and the five girls are confused. "The first pose is The Dancer pose.", she said as she lifts one of her legs up, spreads her arms and goes on her tiptoes for this pose.

Terence, the biggest one of the group, was doing it, which shocks Chuck, Clover and Astra.

"Great form, Terence!", congratulated Terence as the big bird was doing this pose.

Jordan then said to Chuck while Piper was doing this meditating pose, "Well, besides than doing The Dancer pose, what poses can you else make up?"

"Eagle! Heron! Peacock! Warrior! Mountain! Tree! Rabbit! Fish! Locust! King Pigeon! And of course, Downward Duck.", Chuck says speedily while doing those poses around Red and the girls, interrupting Piper's meditation, and causes her to stand beside Jordan for that final pose, which Red and the five girls look at the final pose, grossed out, and groaning in disgust.

Stepping backwards, they see Bomb doing the exact pose, trying to keep still, but is stressed out that he could explode at any second!

"Uh, excuse me, boring hippie lady, looks like the explode-y guy's gonna puke.", Red said.

Jordan then said, "We need to get out before he explodes!"

"Or else class would be dismissed if that happens.", Piper added.

Matilda then asks, "And have you done this before?", to the girls, helping them do The Dancer pose.

"Uh, yes I have, but usually not for free.", Red said before Matilda stretched his leg, who is stunned and paralyzed.

"Didn't think so. And how are we doing over here, Bomb?", asks Matilda after this to Bomb, who is still going to blow.

Bomb answered, "Doing wonderful! Stretching out the course!", while his fuse-like antennae is lighting up.

"Just remember to breathe. Up through your feathers and from your talons... Namaste...", taught Matilda, while Bomb was at the verge of blowing up! "...Bomb?"

Piper and Jordan witness this, and the latter shouted, " **EVERYBODY DOWN!** ", to everyone.

But it was too late.

A small explosion (IMAX bass boom) causes the fire and smoke to exit through the open windows and blow the leaves, chimes and flowers on the building to be blown a bit.

Chuck coughs and says, "Nice!", off-screen.

* * *

 **BIRD ISLAND 5:30 PM**

Jordan's ears were ringing a bit after the explosion while she, Piper, Red, Freddie, Clover, Astra, Chuck and Bomb were a bit singed from the explosion Bomb accidentally caused. Red also coughs and brushes off a bit of soot from his feathers.

"I don't know what happened, I was doing the poses, I was feeling all zen, Matilda was digging it, then I lost my grip on it. Let it slip, and it just squeaked out.", Bomb excuses the whole incident to Chuck.

Chuck then asks Red and the girls, which Jordan's ear ringing stops, "Hey, so where are we going?"

"I'm sorry, we?", asks Red, a line he said earlier, but less anger and more question. Piper and Jordan were also happy for this.

Chuck then explains, "Yes, we! There's a new happiness exhibit at the Museum of Happiness!", rushing to the nearby exhibit and back to the group. "And I'm dying to see."

"Uh, you know wha, I mean, I got a, uh...a thing.", Red excused.

Chuck then exclaims, "A thing? Like a disease?", gasping, "Is it bird flu? Chicken pox?", gasping again, "Cardinal sin?"

"Actually, there's no such thing for Cardinal sin here.", Jordan corrects. "Unless something else has to do with an upcoming villainous plot later other than that last part.", she then says, breaking the fourth wall.

Piper also said to Jordan, "I do dislike the taste of pork though."

"No, by thing, I mean like, uh...desire not to hang out. With you.", Red explains his "thing".

Chuck says, "Oh. Oh, yeah, you know, may- maybe for the best, you know. Because, uh, I got something too. Ha, how did I forget? Even if you said yes, I probably could've had gone."

"I'm busy too. I have...a, uh, business offer, uh, deal, that is, uh...", Bomb also said.

Red then says, "No, Bomb, you're not good at this, buddy, It's- it's charming, up to a point, and now it's just sad."

"You do mean, star charming?", Piper corrected with her, Clover and Astra's Starland vocabulary.

Jordan then continued, "Still, Starland vocabulary, Piper, is fine by me."

Bomb paused a bit, "It's a guy I know. And he's opening up a brand...new...luxury...class reunion."

"Ok. Good. Good, good, good.", agreed Red as he began to leave.

Piper then sorries to Chuck and Bomb, "Sorry, guys. Me and my friends are gonna take care of Red for a bit.", before she, Jordan and her friends leave with Red.

"Ah, looks like it's just us.", Bomb says to his buddy Chuck after Jordan, Piper, their friends and Red left, asking, "Wanna go get a bite?"

Chuck then realized, "Oh! But, but what about your class reunion, where everybody brings a business offer?", to Bomb.

"Oh, ho, ho, Chuck, I was lying.", Bomb said before Chuck leads the way with the black bird right behind his buddy. "I'm sorry if I've fooled you."


	7. Piper's Heroic Dream

**BIRD ISLAND 7:00 PM**

It was the end of the day. The song Behind Blue Eyes is heard, and Red says to the hug trader who he, Piper, Jordan and the other three girls passes by, "Nah-uh. No means no.", who the hug trader is saddened, but the five girls once again hugs the bird.

While also passing by a cafe with two lovebirds, and the other with a couple friends, one of the friends called to Red, who when he, and the five girls were about to go, they were then interrupted by the same hunky handsome bird from earlier in the opening credits.

Saddened, the five girls and Red continue to walk before they look at a happy bluebird couple, who the mother is laying on their egg, which she feels a peck from the egg, both parents surprised. The six continue before they reach Red's beach house, who the red bird sighs in relaxation. Going inside, Red looks at the poster of the Mighty Eagle with hope and belief.

Meanwhile, Jordan, Freddie and Astra also take their shoes off again from earlier today, along with Piper and Clover taking their sandals off, after the Anger Management Class they've went through, which was peaceful and interesting. Piper and Clover also decided to meditate and calm down from all the anger managing and movement they did today.

A partial IMAX 1.44:1 scene begins. The sand was smooth on their feet. The waves at the shore also wet their feet. The air was clear and breezing the girls' hair in the wind.

Piper, Jordan, Freddie, Clover and Astra then started to meditate for a bit, which helps them clear their mind about their problems on Bird Island today.

Later, at 9:00 PM, when the stars were out, after their relaxing meditations, the aspect ratio switches back to the 2.35:1 when the five girls went inside, carrying their shoes and sandals.

"Piper, you are the best meditator ever. Makes me and Freddie calm down too.", Jordan thanked the Starling.

Piper agreed, "Yeah. Even makes my starling friends Clover, Astra and another friend serene too like me."

The five then meet with Red again on the table, who he was making and finishing a homemade exact small replica of his own home, but imagines being in the village, even though he's alone outside of it.

"Red, that's a nice home replica you made.", Piper said happily to Red.

Jordan also replied to Red, "It looks like you your house to be in the village. Don't worry, we'll help you get your home in.", smiling with promise and honesty.

Red saddened, along with the girls, as he pictures the homemade house replica outside the village and on the counter, looking like the beach. He then lays down and looks out, what he's thinking of doing.

Then, the girls decided to sleep upstairs for the night while Red sleeps downstairs, while the five girls, with mostly Jordan and Piper go to sleep...

* * *

Surprisingly, Piper has a epic, happy and heroic dream about her powers which she calls herself Superpiper.

She dreamt that when there was a fire on a huge Bird Island building, she saved a few birds from danger before the building burnt down. Bringing the birds to safety, she is then praised by dozens of birds. Famous birds, police officers and reporters said that Piper is doing heroism in Bird Island.

Then she dreamt that she was easily tugging a gigantic ship by the chain across the shore of Bird Island, while a few star constellations were seen as she does this.

The next part of her dream shows a constructed building is about to fall, but Piper hovers and flies, surprisingly, carrying the big part of the building which has several birds, saving their lives as she still carries it.

And finally, in the last part of her dream, the same birds from earlier in the story that was in the court against Red, which are Edward, Eva and Timothy, were in a unexpected flood, while Eva reaches out as the camera shot zooms to her and turns around, to show that she is reaching out to Piper, hovering in the air heroically and epically.

* * *

Piper wakes up.

It was morning, 8:00 AM. Jordan, Freddie, Clover and Astra were still asleep.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE (Partially Deleted)**

"Jordan? Jordan.", Piper says silently, waking the daughter of the Genie up.

Jordan asks, "Is it morning? What happened, Piper?", drowsily.

"I just had a epic and good dream, where I was saving birds' lives and...it was heroic.", Piper said. "How about you, Jordan?"

The daughter of the Genie continues, "I had a normal dream. And in that dream, it took me to the light..."

Jordan then suddenly kisses Piper on the lips for a starsec or a second, which leaves the latter stunned, speechless and hesitated.

"...A beautiful lie.", finished Jordan, before she gets up, giving Piper time to think before the others get up.

* * *

Going downstairs, they wake up Red, get ready, put their shoes and sandals on excluding Red, and they go out to the same Anger Management class again.

But, through the fog beyond the island on the waters, a strange green glow is seen through the fog. It appears to be a ship coming across the fog.

We then see in submarine view mode, which a male voice then says after snorting, "Ah ha! Eureka!"

"Wait and see. Just wait for them to see...", another voice, which is feminine, says to him.


	8. Poetry

**BIRD ISLAND 9:00 AM**

It was morning for the early birds that gets the worms.

"Say bye to daddy!", a mother bird to a dozen hatchlings say to their children, as he says goodbye to them when he goes to work, along with the crossing guard from earlier and another bird.

Judge Peckinpah also wakes up and gets out, saying, "Good morning!"

"Morning, your honour!", greeted Clyde, his associate from earlier. "Here you go.", he says to the Judge, giving him his cup of coffee and lunchbox, before laughing inside Peckinpah's robe.

Peckinpah then says to Clyde, "Bless you."

Also, a mother bird gives her bird kids their lunch, which she gags up the food, which is for their lunch, saying that their father is amking supper, which could be the same thing.

At the Anger Management class once again that day, it was poetry time.

"If my name were Bobby, would you ask about my hobbies? Or if my name were Judas, would you ask me what my mood is?", rhymed Bomb, reading his own poem. Matilda was happy, along with Piper, Jordan and the other girls, while Red facepalms and groans. "I laugh, I cry, I love, I hate, I do so much more...than detonate. Think about it."

As Bomb finished his poem, Matilda says while Piper, Jordan and the girls applaud, "That. Was beautiful. Ooh, you're gonna make me cry..."

"Yeah, that was some real...clever symbolism.", Red also rated.

Piper then says to Jordan, "If I had a symbol, it would be a bright star."

"Agreed. Mine would be an apple. How about you, guys?", Jordan said to Piper, then to Clover, Astra and Freddie.

Clover answered, "Headphones."

"A Starball.", added Astra.

Freddie also included, "And me, a skull."

"Ah, Red. Why don't we hear you and your friends' poem?", then asks Matilda.

Red excuses, "We don't have a poem."

"Ah ha. Why not?"

"Because...we didn't write one."

"Right, uh huh, and is there a reason?"

"Well, you know, we were gonna do it, but then I thought about it, and I realized, _'Oh, this is a huge waste of time!'_ , so we didn't do it."

Piper then helps Red with his explanation, "The reason is, we've meditated at the beach for the rest of yesterday. And is meditating good, Matilda?", to Matilda, who was growling and about to break her temper point, who she then stops getting mad.

"Deep breath, deep breath...DEEP BREATH!", breathed Matilda.

Jordan apologizes, "And we're very, very sorry for that."

"Ahh...and we're back in the now.", Matilda calmed, before she notices Chuck raising his hand. "Chuck! You've had your hand up the whole time."

Chuck then stops raising his hand and zooms, sending his cushion flying. Starsecs or seconds later, he came back, with something covered by a white tarp. He begins his poem, "My poem...is about a hate crime."

As he says this, he removes the tarp to show the wrecked and partially burnt Billy placement that Red, Piper and Jordan fought earlier!

Matilda, Red, Piper, Jordan and the girls were shocked to see this, the latter seven nervous.

"Oh...no.", Bomb bummers.

Red then says, "Lot of sickos out there. Lot of sickos.", with the five girls nodding.

"What, oh what, did I make you of? I made you out of love, but wait, too late, now I see your fate, some very troubled some people destroyed you out of hate.", Chuck says in a poetic voice, causing Red, Piper, Jordan, Freddie, Clover and Astra too be fear and guilt-stricken. "What could have made him so despised, your happy smile, your laughing eyes...your soul was pure, your heart was true, and some people hated that...but who?"

Finishing the poem, he pulls out a similar stray red feather, dusted with purple magic and sparkled with star sprinkles.

It appeared that Chuck found out that Red, Piper and Jordan accidentally destroyed the Billy placement. Seeing the feather with the added magic dust and star sprinkles, Red, Piper, Jordan, Freddie, Clover and Astra felt really fear-stricked.

Bomb and Matilda looks at the six angrily, who Red whistles embarrassingly, coughing, "Terence!", who the big bird looks at him angrily too. Terence then punches Red to the wall easily, shocking the girls.

"Red! Are you alright?", Jordan and Piper both said, coming to red to take care of.

Red then says, "Yeah, we deserve that.", as a dreamcatcher falls on him.

"Billy has passed a higher plain of existence! Everyone join...wings...", saddenly said Matilda, as she, Terence, Chuck and Bomb join in. "Let us...all say our goodbyes..."

Red, Piper and Jordan also say, "Yeah, let us get in here, we gotta say goodbye-", before they are cut-off by Terence and Matilda, who block their way of holding their hands by holding hands with each other, the big bird growling (IMAX low rumbling bass), again.

"Okay, you know what, we'll just mourn from back here.", Red nervously says, backing up. "That's fine."

Chuck then sadly says, "You know there's one Billy always hated, it was goodbyes."

"Hey, what's going on out there?", asks Clover and Bomb, who they hear something outside.

Surprised, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda and Terence go leave, the white bird saying, "Class dismissed!", while Terence crushes the Billy placement to pieces when walking across, leaving Red and the girls behind before they go too.

"Very moving.", Red says, looking at the destroyed Billy placement.

Piper and Jordan said to Red, "Let's go find out what this is all about.", as the six leave to find out.


	9. Leonard and Vivica

**BIRD ISLAND 5:30 PM**

The bird inhabitants of the island were running as they found something strange.

"Hey, where's everybody going?", asks Clover and Bomb.

One of the bird inhabitants, Stella, from earlier in the story, yells, "Hurry! Something's coming!"

"Looks like something's actually happening for once!", Piper and Jordan excites.

Chuck then says, "Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!", to everyone, as he starts dashing.

"Oh no, we aren't!", Clover challenged Chuck as he went fast, as she and Bomb say, "Let's go!", as everyone ran.

Chuck then zooms past through the birds and the police officer from earlier, Bill Beakins, saying, "Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me!", before Bill angrily starts chasing him, making a whistle sound. When he was about to beat the others there first, he bumps into one of his friends, Terence, who mysteriously gets there first ahead of him. "What?", he says as Terence growly chuckles. He gets caught by Bill Beakins again, giving him another speeding ticket. "Again?", he asks as Bill Beakins makes a honking sound.

Red, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Freddie and Astra run to the top of the hill where the other birds were running across to see a strange ship coming. "What?", they ask, covering their eyes from the blinding sun before they continue going forward.

The same woodpecker photo-taker was making a 2D bird version of himself, the ship, and mistakenly, Bomb, who photo _bombed._

"Didn't mean to photobomb you, sorry about that.", apologized Bomb, as the woodpecker was angry.

The ship was coming closer, while Stella asks, "What is that thing?"

"It looks like a UFO, an unidentified flying object!", Matilda thought.

Freddie Facilier also said, "Or it could be sailing instead of flying."

Red, Piper, Jordan and their friends arrive at the scene, while the baby hatchling Edward, Eva and Timothy has earlier was saying, "Daddy!", while Red tells him to stop as he puts him back into it's father's hands.

The ship was turning as it was almost reaching the shore, while more birds question about the ship.

Shirley asks as it was doing this, "Where is it going?"

"We don't know, but it isn't stopping!", Red, Piper and Jordan answered.

Then, Red and the girls realize the ship is going to destroy Red's house!

"My house! My house!", Red realized, as he, Piper, Jordan, Clover and Astra ran as fast as they could. "Slow down! STOP!", Red and the four girls yelled as they were going to run to save Red's house. They were too late.

However, when the ship went on the shore, it stops almost near the house, touching it gently. Looking at this, Red, Piper, Jordan, Clover and Astra relieved.

Unfortunately, the rock, acting as the anchor of the ship, falls on the house, destroying a quarter of the house.

" **WHAT THE-?!** ", Red, Piper and Jordan screamed, coming to the partially destroyed house. "Ahh...!", they said, as Chuck and Freddie came over. Red groaned with shock, "That house took me five years to build!"

"Wow. It's such a shame when you create something and someone just destroys it.", Chuck says to Red.

Freddie then said, "I feel bad for that. If only me and Jordan had a billionaire company. We would fix this up in no time. But we don't have one."

While Red, Piper, Jordan, Clover and Astra pick up pieces of the wrecked house, a male voice said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have very special guests for you! He's a green marine sailing machine, she's a beautiful super-starry girl, and he's king, to let you know, he's not mean...", while the ship's entrance was opening up multiple doors and curtains. "...put your wings and hands together for...Leonard and Vivica!"

When this was heard as the final entrance opens, a drawbridge then opens and lands far in front of the birds and the girls.

"Vivica? That name is very similar to that mean girl back in Starland...", Piper thought, with Jordan agreeing, who has never met Vivica along with Freddie.

The male voice then says, "Thank you so much. Please hold your applause.", as a silhouette of a pig on hind legs and a similar girl was seen in the green mist before getting out of the green mist and revealing themselves.

It appears that Leonard is a green pig, and the girl with him is the same mean girl Piper was talking about. Vivica.

"Greetings! From my world! The world of the pigs.", Leonard greeted.

Piper, Clover and Astra gasp in shock, "Vivica?!", Jordan and Freddie startled. Astra asks, "How is it possible? Did she go through a portal like what either of us did?!"

"Apparently, yes.", Freddie theorized. "During our adventures, perhaps."

"What's a pig?", asks Chuck.

Clover answers, "An animal from Wishworld, or as Jordan and Freddie would call it, Earth."

Vivica then spoke to everyone, "Hello, my name is Vivica, I'm from Starland and I do love you people here.", the last part she secretly fakes.

"And I...am a pig!", Leonard introduces himself after Vivica introduces herself too, while Hal's jaw drops on his friend Bubbles, and Shirley, from earlier in the story, faints.

The drawbridge automatically brings Leonard and Vivica down, but at the last moment, the drawbridge stops, Leonard grumbles angrily, "Unbelievable. Unbelievable!", as he and Vivica look at Leonard's pig assistant. The pig presses the buttons for the drawbridge, while Leonard asks, "Ooh, where we going? Wrong way!"

The assistant says, "Oopsie, not working!"

"We've practiced this a hundred times.", Leonard said to the assistant, when he and Vivica were disappointed at this entrance. "Give it to me.", he says to the assistant, grabbing the buttons for the drawbridge while the assistant groaned.

Vivica apologizes, "We're gonna come in again.", as Leonard presses the button.

"I'm so sor-", the assistant apologizes to Leonard, before he was interrupted when Leonard smacks the button control back to him while Leonard and Vivica grab gift baskets. The assistant follows him, but gets in the way of the continuous drawbridge.

Leonard introduces himself again, "My name is Leonard. But my friends call me Chuckles.", giving one of the gift baskets to Bomb while Vivica gives a gift basket to Clover.

"Oh ho ho ho! Very generous! Thank yo-", Bomb and Clover thanked Leonard and Vivica, before Leonard grabs a lollipop from Bomb's gift basket, while Vivica also steals a chocolate bar from Clover's.

Vivica muttered evilly under her breath, "Star Dipper."

"We mean no harm.", Leonard says, his lie foreshadowing a later part of the story. "We saw your island across the sea, and we thought...", he says, hesitating a bit.

Vivica finished for Leonard, "Wonder what they're up too?", as Leonard ate the lollipop while Vivica ate the chocolate too.

"But there isn't- no other place besides here.", Stella asks Leonard and Vivica.

Leonard answered, "Yes, there is. And we are from there. We call it...Piggy Island."

While Leonard says this, the mime bird from earlier peeps up from the crowd saying, "Oh my gosh...", while the others were astonished by this newly location.

"P-I-GG-Y... Island.", spelt Vivica for Leonard.

Shirley, while holding a sandwich she was eating earlier, asks, "Who else is out there?"

"Our first officer Ross, my friend Vivica and I sailed everywhere. One brave soul against the sea.", Leonard explains his story. "And Ross."

Vivica then corrects the explanation, "Except I wasn't with Leonard and Ross for long since I've travelled here too from Starland."

"Uh, excuse me! Have you come to smash all of our houses? Or just mine?", Red says while Piper angrily looks at Vivica.

Judge Peckinpah groaned after, "Oh man!"

"How are you guys doing? It is a pleas-", Vivica says, shaking hands with Piper and Jordan, before Piper's grip hurts Vivica's hand a bit. "Oh! That's a good grip, you should...not pick a fight with this person.", she says to the two girls.

Leonard then says to Red, patting him, "Oh, somebody want a gift basket? Please, please, don't be afraid.", then to everyone, who they smile in relief. "Partners and I request the honor of your friendship.", he requests, who then says to Ross when patting him, "Ross, show 'em how we do it!"

Ross then giggles as he comes over to the birds to hug Bobby's mother, bird officer Bill Beakins, and Stella. When he came over to Terence, he growled again at the pig (IMAX low rumbling bass), while Ross mumbled, "Oh. Not a hugger.", while he refuses to hug the hug trader from earlier, who is saddened once again.

"Welcome. To Bird Island! Welcome to our new friends, the Pigs!", greeted Peckinpah. "Let us have a celebration!"

Leonard agreed and held out his hand, saying, "Put 'em there."

"Welcome!", Cyrus, who is under Peckinpah in the same robe he is wearing, held out his hand before Peckinpah slaps his hand, who he apologizes.

Leonard then says, "And a hoof to a wing."

"Or hand!", Vivica added while she watches.

A female bird off-screen announces, "We would like to honor the pigs with a special performance!"

Piper and Jordan groaned after Peckinpah and Leonard shook hands, "This is not gonna bode well."


	10. The Slingshot

**New Note: I'm updating two chapters with two new Ultimate Edition scenes to my story.**

 **BIRD ISLAND 8:00 PM**

At nighttime, Willow (voiced by Charli XCX), Stella and their friends were performing the song Explode, while during the party, Piper, Jordan and Red were watching Leonard, Vivica and Ross dancing.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

During the performance, Ross said, "Shaking the bacon!", dancing to the rhythm.

We also see Peckinpah tell a joke to Leonard and Vivica, "...because, where else would we wanna go?", the three laughing.

"Oh, you're a hoot!", Leonard jokes with Peckinpah.

Vivica also includes, "Guess that's a nocturnal joke to laugh for.", before the three laughed.

Red, Piper and Jordan, watching this, see this, before a bird waiter gives Red a bowl of worms, and Piper and Jordan glasses of zing and water, but Red and the two girls were disgusted to see a feather in the bird's meal, and a card that shows a symbol, Red saying, "Gross.", as he throws the feather away, Piper and Jordan grabbing the card.

The card's symbol shows a combination of Piper and Jordan's symbolism, a star in front of an apple.

"This symbol...could this mean our relationship as friends?", wondered Jordan, while Piper on the other hand thought of this.

Just then, Chuck, Bomb, Clover, Astra and Freddie were also arriving, Bomb and Astra saying, "Oh, this is top dollar. Fruits, nuts, moisturizers, shampoo, cookies...", as Chuck uses shampoo from the gift basket, and Clover grabs the cookie from the gift basket politely, Bomb asking when looking at the butt paste cream, "What is this, face cream? I'm loving these guys.", tasting the cream, and as Clover was eating the cookie with Freddie and Astra watching Bomb and Clover as well, Chuck notices Red and was a bit unimpressed.

"Oh. About that. We meet again.", said Chuck, unimpressed towards Red, Piper and Jordan, unlike Clover, Astra and Freddie, who were happy to see their friends again.

Red turns over to Chuck and Bomb with Piper and Jordan seeing their friends, "Uh hey, look, Chuck, we can be a jerk sometimes, and I can."

"And your poem is right. You made something happy, we couldn't deal with. So...we're sorry about that.", said Piper and Jordan, apologizing to Chuck and Bomb for Red, even though Clover, Astra and Freddie were still happy for them.

Red then mentions whilst smiling, "You know we gotta say that Billy? He put up a good fight. He really did. You know, we would've been proud of him. He got a few good licks in him.", but he, Piper and Jordan were not noticing that Red's worm food was escaping from the bowl and off the table.

"Here, come on. Sit down.", allowed Piper and Jordan as the two girls and Red offered seats to Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie.

Happy, Clover and Chuck then came over to their seats, the latter saying, "Okay, apology accepted!"

"I'm still happy for you, Piper, no matter what.", Clover and Jordan said.

Freddie says to Astra at the time, "Ah, it's good to have friends."

"Agreed.", the athletic starling said back to Freddie, as Freddie, Astra and Bomb then also took their seats.

Chuck was a bit squished in between of Red and Bomb with the girls sitting on the other side of the table, the fast yellow bird saying, "This is cozy."

"Ugh...my meal had gone away.", Red sighed after seeing that his worms had escaped from his meal bowl.

Piper and Jordan also held their zing and water glasses respectively, saying, "Well, at least our drinks are safe.", before the three birds and five girls look to see Leonard, Vivica and Ross were dancing to the rhythm.

* * *

"Oh, watch out! Shaking my bacon!", Leonard cheered as he, Vivica and Ross danced to the song.

Red asks, "They don't have feathers?", to Chuck, Bomb, Piper, Jordan and the other girls, who their friends are sitting with Red, Jordan and Piper. "You know, they're just walking around naked just presenting themselves. I'm looking at all their business here."

Piper and Jordan both answered, "Of course they don't have feathers, Red. They're pigs."

"That part about them, I really admire.", Chuck dreamt.

* * *

 **ANOTHER ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

Clover then says and asks to Chuck and her friends, "Oh, yeah? Well, how about you guys would admire my performance on stage?", before she goes onto stage after Stella, Willow and their friends' performance, setting up her speakers and DJ remixers on her purple sparkly table.

Waiting for the inevitable DJ dubsteps, remixes and such, instead there was a smooth, jazzy bossa nova tune, which Clover was playing before she sang.

However, the song she is singing was a foreign portuguese song called Desafinado. Clover, doing and singing this song perfectly, Piper was a little shocked as this was also a romantic song for Piper.

At the end of the first verse as Clover finishes this part with her music skills, Piper then comes up to sing in a very romantic and passionate duet. While they were both singing, they were even dancing together for the first time after Clover got off her DJ equipment while the song continues...

When the song was about to finish, Piper and Clover stop as they did a perfectly romantic and stunning dance pose, everyone clapping.

"That was romantic, Clover. How did you learn how to sing and dance this perfectly?", asks Piper.

Clover answers sweetly, "Good question. I shall tell you that later on.", as the two got off the stage and back to their seats with Jordan, Red and the other two birds and girls.

* * *

"Now we would like to welcome our special guests, the pigs!", Stella announced, as everyone applauded.

Leonard thanked, "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality.", as he and Vivica clinged their glasses (coconut) of drinks. "Our king and queen sends their warmest regards."

"King?", Red asks to his friends, while Chuck and Astra drank.

Piper and Jordan look at each other, "Queen?", before the former asks, "Does this mean Vivica's-"

"You have shared with us the wonders of your quaint _simple_ little island.", Leonard said, before giving Ross the signal, "Drop the banner, Ross!"

As Ross was setting the banner up, he accidentally was hanging upside-down after he does so.

Vivica continued, "Now, we would love to humbly share some of the wonders of Leonard's world."

"Ha, yeah. Humble my bird butt.", Red mocked quietly.

Piper and Jordan agrees, "Well, maybe ours too. But not with profanity."

"Language!", reminded Chuck, while Red, Piper and Jordan continue drinking their beverages.

Leonard continues, "100 years from now, everyone will ask, how do the friendship between the pigs, girls and the birds start?"

" **Who cares!** ", yelled Red, as Piper, Jordan and the rest look at him.

Vivica finished for Leonard after this interruption, "Well, let them say us, we lit up the night!", as the leader pig tosses his beverage away, the two giving the signal to pull the switch, before they both do pose as an sudden explosion (IMAX bass boom; low rumbling bass) from behind the banner was ignited, sparks of fire blowing everyone's hair, cheeks and feathers in the wind.

"Holy moley!", Judge Peckinpah rated as this happens.

When the explosion calms while sparks were still flying, Terence was cheering, chuckling and smiling while Matilda and Stella cheers as well.

"Hey, look. They destroyed more of the stuff we worked hard to build!", Red says sarcastically to Piper, Jordan and their friends.

Jordan and Piper agreed, "Harsh."

"But, there's more!", Leonard continued.

"More?", Red says.

Vivica presents first, "Has gravity gone haywire? No! Even better, your friends, the pigs, proudly give you...", as the pigs were pulling a big package, which she and Leonard open up before they both say as it was revealed,

"The trampoline!", they both said as two trapeze pigs bounced. Leonard excuses the two, "Those are my assistance. Oinky and John Ham!"

Freddie Facilier sarcastically says to their friends while the trapeze pigs were introduced, "Great. One of the pigs is named after an Emmy-winning actor! Not exactly the name, but similar."

"Don't even know him.", Astra told her.

Red realizes, "Hey, hold on a second. I thought there's only supposed to be two of these guys."

"Yeah. Don't like the looks of this.", Jordan supposed.

Vivica watches, "What goes? Look at those jiggly pigglies!"

Leonard was introducing, "But that's not all, throwing things just got a whole lot easier. Say hello to...", before he and Vivica once again open it up to reveal...

"The slingshot!", they both said again, Ross saying "Ta-da!"

Clyde, who is under the robe of Judge Peckinpah, says, "I can't see, this is crazy."

"Tired of carrying things from place to place?", asks Leonard, who the birds say yeah. "Wish you could just get it there?", he says next, who the birds, like Matilda, agree again. "Well, now you can! Waiters, do me a favor.", he says as the spotlight shines on the waiter bird, whose food he's serving is taken by one of the pigs. "Take the rest of the night off."

Red, Piper and Jordan mentioned loudly, "Hey, if you got the night off, why don't you fix my house?", sarcastically.

"Yeah. It's the same guys. Eh, heh.", says Leonard under his voice.

Vivica said under her voice too, "Star Losers.", meanly.

"Well, the slingshot does it all in three easy steps.", Leonard continued, demonstrating the slingshot. Ross and the other two pigs were about to launch food at the bird and girl audience as he readies, "Ready...Aim..."

"...FIRE!", both Leonard and Vivica said, the pigs launching the food.

Hal says while his friend Bubbles, who the two were from earlier in the story, "I got it!", before he catches the watermelon in his mouth, sending him boomeranging to his friends, who bloated.

"Food is fresh!", Leonard called as an apple and some other fruits were being launched to some others in the audience, including Chuck and Clover.

Chuck called, "I want fruit!", Clover agreeing. The two catch the fruit successfully, liking apples, since Clover has liked the food from her last adventure back then, which would be described soon.

"Guys, it's the same fruits sitting on the plates in front of you.", said Red, while Bomb catches a pineapple, and Astra and Freddie catch peaches and mangos, Red facepalming.

Piper and Jordan are wondering to get the airborne fruits, before the former said, "I wouldn't hurt if I bet I could eat just one.", before she is out on the slingshot open, before she catches an orange, or should she say, glorange.

Eating the orange in a few bites, she suddenly jolts and spits the orange out. Jordan then sees her then weakly gasping for breath.

"Piper, are you okay?", Jordan says, patting her back.

Astra then said to her, "Here, have some Zing!", as she gave her the special Wishworld liquid, which moments later, finally makes her better from her life-threatening hazard.

"What happened? Why were you weak like that?", worried Jordan, her friends worried the same.

Piper spat out part of the orange, and then she found out it was a bit rotting with dark and evil-like sparkles.

"Negative star energy.", Piper answered, before looking at Leonard and Vivica. "Vivica might have done this. The negative energy is me and our friends' weakness. I'll just eat what's on the plates.", she glared at the mean girl from Starland, who is with Vivica.

Jordan ensures, "Don't worry, Piper. We're here for you."

"And now for our last gift to you...", Leonard continued.

Red yelled again, " **Shut up and fix my house!** ", shocking Piper, Jordan, Freddie, Clover and Astra, and also embarrassing Chuck.

"We don't know him.", chuckles Chuck embarrassingly.

Leonard and Vivica then glares as they were interrupted, the pig saying, "I'm going to ask for a volunteer...from the audience.", while most of the audience except for Red and the girls raise their hands.

"Who should we pick, who, who, who...?", Vivica chooses wisely for the inevitable volunteer, before Leonard asks,

"How about the red guy with the enormous eyebrows?", asks Leonard.

Vivica also asks, "Or the Starling with the seaform green hair along with the teenager with black and purple hair?", about Piper and Jordan, the spotlight shining on the two girls and Red.

"Us?", the three ask, Leonard and Vivica still pointing at them, grinning evilly, secretly as they nod.

The three then said, "Oh, no, no, no, no...", while Leonard and Vivica both said, "Yes, you three, come on up here, it's your lucky day!"

"Ar-ar-ar-are you sure you two don't wanna choose over a hundred birds who have their wings up?", asks Red, Piper and Jordan.

Chuck nudges Red and the girls, "Come on, girls, have some fun!"

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!", chanted all the bigs and the three supportive pigs, including the birds Stella and Matilda, which makes Piper and Jordan, with the girls, feel nervous.

Leonard and Vivica mocked, "Aww, they're shy.", before the girl says, "You hear that? They're cheering for you guys!"

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me.", said Red, Piper and Jordan, the two feeling even more nervous.

Leonard chanted, "The meditative girl, the adventurous girl, and the red guy with the eyebrows!", as Chuck pushes the three as Clover, Astra and Freddie were worried.

"I would have sat closer had I known that we were going to be part of the show.", Red said to the two girls, while the audience was chanting

Piper hoped, "Luckily she won't strike me with star negativity though."

"I'll make sure she doesn't.", Jordan protected, as the three got up the stage to meet Leonard and Vivica again.

Red asks, "Okay, now what?", as they got on stage.

"Come on, give them a hand.", Vivica and Leonard said, with Red, Piper and Jordan beside, the two giving the signal to one of the trapeze pigs and Ross, ushering the three to the slingshot.

Ross sures, "Right this way, come on. Relax, deep breath."

"Okay...I'm not sure about this.", Piper uneased.

Leonard and Vivica prepare, "Ready!"

"Who? Us? Yeah. No. I'm ready.", Red questioned.

"No, we aren't ready!", Piper said, but the preparation continued.

Leonard and Vivica continue, "Aim!"

"Aim at what?", Jordan and Red ask.

Vivica said, "Everybody on this one!", as everyone said in the audience but Clover, Freddie and Astra,

" **FIRE!** "

The three supportive pigs then pull and launch Red, Jordan and Piper flying!

Everybody watches and is amazed, before Leonard says to himself, "Who says birds and girls don't fly?"

"Star Dipper Losers.", bratted Vivica, flipping her hair to herself.

When Red, Piper and Jordan were flying after the slingshot launch, the three scream, "THIS SEEMS REALLY UNNATURAL!"

As Chuck gasps happily, Clover gasped shockingly, before Bomb says, "I hope they're okay."

"We hope so too.", Astra and Freddie agreed.

While Red, Piper and Jordan were continuing flying after the launch, Piper suddenly starts to fly fast, which is another one of her powers from her past adventure! "Hey, look at me, I'm flying!"

"Guess what, Piper? I can fly too!", Jordan says as she shows her the same kind of power from her past adventure as well.

Piper then was amazed again, "Whoa! We can fly-", before she, Jordan and Red collide with a few palm trees, hitting the sand a few times, and they land on the sand, travelling a few hundred centimetres for Red to hit a rock, cracking and breaking it apart.

"Red! Are you okay again?", Piper and Jordan worried to Red after they landed.

Red answered, "Hey, don't worry! I'm fine! Thanks for the lift!"

"We wished they would have done that 10 minutes ago.", Jordan muttered.

Piper then asked, "Was that a wish?"

"No. Another expression. When you wish for something, your heart truly desires it. That's why I sometimes wish upon a star in some occasions.", explained Jordan.

Piper thanked, "Nice fact though. Anyway, about Vivica, we have do something about this. It's not like the pig's boat is right in front of-", before she, Jordan and Red see the boat Piper was talking about, which was the same one that partially hit Red's house.

"Huh.", the three said, before Clover catches up.

Clover said, "Guys! Piper! Jordan! Are you guys okay?"

"Yep. We're fine.", Piper and Jordan both said.

Clover agreed, "I'm glad. And is that their boat?", talking about the pig's boat the girls and Red is seeing.

Suddenly, Chuck appears by the three girls and Red, scaring the former three and saying to them, "You guys know you wanna search their boat."

"What? No, we don't.", curiously lied Red, with Piper and Jordan curious. Moments later, the red bird answered, "Yeah, you're right, I do."

Chuck then speedily goes back to where he was a few minutes ago and comes back to give himself, Piper, Jordan and Clover a piece of cake.

"Bomb's on his way.", Chuck says, eating a piece of the cake with the girls.

Piper then said, "We're gonna find out what's in there...", continuing to eat her piece of cake before they can go when Bomb, Astra and Freddie catch up.


	11. More Pigs!

**LEONARD'S BOAT 9:00 PM**

Red, Piper and Jordan climb onto the ship as they said to their friends, "Come on. Let's go. Keep it quiet.", when they lean behind several boxes of TNT.

Suddenly, Chuck and Clover dash quickly, startling the three while they continue looking around.

Chuck and Clover then see the readers closely in 3D in the 2.35:1 ratio, that the former yellow bird awed, "Oh...yeah...!"

"No wonder this is 3D! And it's even better in IMAX!", Clover breaks the fourth wall, before she and Chuck go around the boat more.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie then also climb up, but wounded up rolling when reaching the boat.

Somehow, they find the hatch to see the boat corridor with doors that has snout symbols and lots of Wishworld stuff that Piper, Clover and Astra they may or may not know nothing about.

"Whoa! This is an impressive ship!", Chuck rated the interior.

Red, Piper and Jordan then said, "Shh, no, inside voice, inside voice, come on.", as they led the other five around the ship.

"Sorry.", Chuck said, before he and Clover curiously looks at a piece of dynamite.

Piper, Jordan and Red then open one of the doors, defending themselves for the inevitable, but see the room which happens to be a trampoline room.

"Piggy fitness.", Chuck and Clover guessed, with chuck gnawing on the piece of dynamite, shrugging to the four.

Clover then said to Chuck, "Spit it out, Chuck. We don't want your mouth to be blown off.", as the yellow bird then spits out the dynamite.

As Chuck and Clover follow Red, Piper and Jordan, Bomb, Astra and Freddie look in the trampoline room, who Astra likes to do sports, fitness and all those exercise stuff. "Whoa...I must try that.", Astra says curiously.

When the girls continue to look around, Jordan finds something. "Look! What's that?", she says as she grabs the star-shaped mobile-like phone, similar to what Piper, Clover and Astra have.

"I believe it must be Vivica's StarZap. Wonder why she left it here?", ponders Piper.

Jordan replies, "I don't know. Boredom, I guess. Or a long voyage?"

"We'll find out what's in this StarZap though later.", Piper says, as Jordan puts the StarZap in her pocket.

They continue looking around, while Chuck and Clover see a disgusting book parody of the best-selling novel Fifty Shades of Gray, instead which is called, Fifty Shades of Green.

"Ugh. I don't even want to know what that book is like.", Clover disgusts, before she and Chuck then see a painting of Leonard as a captain, and Chuck playfully shaking a TNT box with Clover cautious, before they come with Red, Piper and Jordan as they unlocked the next door.

As it turns out, the next room looks like a vehicle showcase, while the middle car was honking La Cucaracha.

"Angry Birds...GO...like?", Jordan shrugs to Piper and Clover, who they look at each other.

Red agrees, "Very strange.", as he and Chuck watch.

They then open the next door to find, in Red, Piper and Jordan's amazement as well as Chuck and Clover's excitement, a western-like dressing room.

"Who are these weirdos?", asks Red, Piper and Jordan.

Clover then yelled with excitement, "Dibs on the cowgirl!"

Right at that moment, they then hear Bomb, Astra and Freddie's fun cries from another room in the corridor. Red, Piper and Jordan rush back to the trampoline room, stumbling a painting a bit, and they see Bomb, Astra and Freddie definitely having fun jumping on the trampolines, with Bomb numerously hitting the ceiling.

"Look at me! I'm jumping! And flying! And exercising!", Astra says, training on the trampolines.

Red, Piper and Jordan then said, "What are you doing? We're trying to sneak around, we didn't rent this place out."

"Hey, beautiful. You wanna...", Clover says to Piper from behind the girls who she was wearing a cowgirl outfit and Chuck wore a cowboy hat, who they do similar Toy Story cowboy poses, almost mesmerizing Piper, hinting of a possible relationship.

Bomb and Astra then amazed, "Wow, you can rent this place?"

"Give us that.", Red says, grabbing both Chuck and Clover's cowboy/cowgirl hats and ripping Clover's cowgirl outfit off, as she was still wearing her purple Starland DJ outfit like always, under it.

Astra, watching Bomb hardly hitting the ceiling and being heavy, breaking one of the lights in the room, as they were jumping, warned, "No, don't do that, you're gonna break the-"

But it was too late, since Bomb and Astra broke the trampoline's elasticity, screaming as they were falling through the trampoline room floor!

"BOMB! ASTRA!", shrieked Piper, Jordan, Clover and Freddie as Red and Chuck gasped, Freddie stopped jumping on the trampolines.

As they came to the broken floor, Astra called out, "Guys, we're okay!"

"Hey, guys!", Bomb called out as well, before he and Astra answered, "Looks like there's some more stuff down here."

Unfortunately, when they looked, Bomb and Astra were lying on a crowd of pigs below.

More pigs.

Not just a dozen. There were dozens.

Below, the camera shot then goes down and leans up to see some of the pigs as they were snorting and laughing.

"Ha ha ha! We were hiding.", one of the pigs revealed below.

Astra sighs, "That explains that."

"Hmm...wait till they find out.", Piper and Jordan whispers as Red was smiling while Clover, Chuck and Freddie were still shocked.

* * *

 **9:20 PM**

Red, Piper and Jordan comes back to the party, they see Leonard and Vivica dancing and performing,

 **Leonard & Vivica: When we say hey, you say ho, Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho!**

The two sang this as the bird audience waved their feathers to the rhythm, and they lift Leonard and Vivica before voices interrupts the moment.

"There's more of them!", Red, Jordan and Piper yelled, shocking Leonard and Vivica as they fell in the crowd while the audience stops singing, except for Judge Peckinpah, who stops a second later. "That's right, we're back. Uh-huh. Enjoying the party, everyone? Because, while _you_ were living it up, we snuck up onto their boat!", Red then says, as he and two girls stand on top of one of the audience's tables.

The birds and the pigs gasp while Shirley says, "What did he say?", whilst Leonard and Vivica were watching.

Piper, Jordan and Red then said, "And look at what we found!", as they showed them the dozens of pigs they've found in the boat, right behind them, all smiling. "There's more of 'em! Than we thought! Which is...uh...mysterious and weird, are we right?"

"Ho ho ho ho!", one of the pigs waved while some other wave the same.

The pink bird Stella greeted and waved, "Hi!", before one of the small pigs goes onto Stella's arms and says, "How you doin'?", while she was surprised.

"You remember? They said there were only **two** pigs on board, but they were _obviously_ lying!", Red told them, while Leonard and Vivica were not happy, but suspicious.

Vivica thought during this, _"Is that so?"_

"Oh, _and_ there's strange _devices_ on their boat!", continued Red as he held out a plunger, one of the items they found in the boat. "So clearly there's, you know, some messed up stuff going on here. How messed up? I don't know! What's specifically? I don't know either! Any questions?", he then told to the birds, who are confused and a bit angry.

Red, after saying this, accidentally throws the plunger on one of the pigs, as Piper and Jordan watch. Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie, who they arrive at the party just in time for that, watch with the two other girls as the pig with the plunger on him was putted another plunger on the other side of where the plunger was thrown on, the pig acting that the plungers he has on him is like a bra.

"Urgh. That's really inappropriate at a time like this.", grossed out Clover with Astra, Freddie, Jordan and Piper, while Chuck and Bomb were smiling at each other to this inappropriate joke.

Judge Peckinpah then protests, "You guys snuck onto their boat?"

"Ah, you know, I don't need an award.", Red congratulated himself.

Jordan then broke the fourth wall, "But why not an Oscar? Or Golden Globe? Or Bafta? Or Emmys, or Critics' Choice, and or maybe even Michael Fassbender from Steve Jobs?"

"I don't even know what those things are.", wonders Piper.

Jordan said to her, "Pop culture."

"If you guys are trying to think of, what honor to bestow upon us. Don't need it.", Red continued, while some of the audience were starting to glare at him, before Bubbles boos at Red. "Yeah, boo them!"

Jordan and Piper are unsure to Red, "Uh...Red, I don't think they're booing at Leonard, Vivica and the pigs...", the former says.

"...They're actually booing at us.", feared Piper, as some of the audience, like Stella, Terence, the doctor bird from earlier, and some others, booed at them.

Red doesn't understand, "What? You're booing them or us?", to the audience, as they answered the latter answer. "Oh...it's me."

"We need to get out of here...", Piper and Jordan sweats, as the audience glares at them again.

Leonard and Vivica then interrupts, "Perhaps, we can explain.", faking with solemn.

"You see, Leonard's cousins are simple folk.", Vivica first explained.

Leonard then does the next explanation, "Watch. A, B, C...", to the silent pigs near the two. "Nothing. See, nothing."

"I'll finish that up.", chuckles Vivica evilly. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P...", she taught the pigs, before getting faster as she was finishing, "... **Q, R, S, T, U, V,** **W, X, Y and Z...!** ", she yelled crazily, before stopping to see some, including the girls, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Stella, and some others, looking at her. "Sorry. Alphabet intelligence. Not to worry."

Leonard then continued, "Anyway, We didn't want to risk their lives. Until we found out that the- The new world was safe. We were gonna put on a cowboy show for you."

"And just to clarify, one of these pigs is voiced by Blake Shelton, whatever he's called, and he's there!", Vivica introduced, breaking the fourth wall.

The pig that Vivica was pointing to, Earl, suddenly puts a cowboy hat and says, "Let her go, boys! YEE-HAW!", starting to dance as one held a banjo, as they were starting to perform the song, Friends, most of the audience, excluding Red and the five girls with Leonard and Vivica, were celebrating.

The two halted the dancing pigs by shushing them, stopping the song for now.

Suddenly, Leonard as he and Vivica shushed them, he says some familiar foreign language, before he says in English, "That was Pigeland.", as everyone was shocked in discovery.

Piper then corrects, "You mean Finland."

"Exactly. That's where they created Angry Birds.", Jordan breaks the fourth wall again.

Vivica then says, "But perhaps, it wasn't meant to be.", as Judge Peckinpah sighed sadly.

" _Olen todella saanut huono tunne tästä, Jordan._ ("I've really got a bad feeling about this, Jordan.")", Piper says in Finnish for an example quietly to her.

Jordan's eyes shot up as she says this, asking, "Was that Finnish?"

"I can't believe I just said that. Don't understand Finnish, though. First time I've ever done it.", Piper groans.

Leonard then continues despite this, "I believe that birds, girls and pigs are meant to be friends.", sad with Vivica as everyone looks at him. "But if we crossed boundaries that were not meant to be crossed...", he then sadly says before he sobs, and Vivica cries, tears falling from their eyes. Terence even wiped a tear from his eye, groaning sadly.

"Mr. Red, you and your friends shamed not only yourselves, but our entire community!", Judge Peckinpah then shames to Red and the girls, who comes beside the sad Leonard and Vivica.

Red, Piper and Jordan embarrassedly excuses, "Oh, we think you- you messed up there. You said shamed when you meant saved, right?"

"I sent you and your friends to treatment to deal with your problems. **Clearly** , more treatment is required.", the judge then said.

Then, Red, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra, Freddie and Matilda all said, "NO!", shocked, before the formers look at the latter bird, shrugging embarrassingly.

"Do NOT trouble our honoured guests AGAIN!", Peckinpah shouted, as Red, Piper and Jordan cringe while Chuck, Bomb, Clover, Astra and Freddie were a bit worried. "My friends...", he then says to Leonard and Vivica, "...we would love to see your cowboy show."

Leonard and Vivica were comforted a bit, who they say as Leonard sniffles and Vivica wipes her tears away, "Thank you. Thank you so much...", before Leonard snaps his fingers for the other pigs, including the cowboy pig Earl, to start the sing from earlier this time.

"Come on, everybody! Put your hands together!", Earl yelled, as mostly the audience, the Judge, Leonard and Vivica, excluding Red, the girls, Chuck and Bomb, started dancing.

Red angrily says, "Whatever. Don't listen to me.", as he starts leaving the party.

"Red! We are listening to you!", Piper and Jordan says, going after Red with the girls, several pigs saying, "Body train coming through! Choo-choo!", while Leonard and Vivica grins to the girls secretly, whilst when the five girls were following Red back to the house, Chuck and Bomb look at each other, feeling bad for them as the song was starting.


	12. Friends

**10:00 PM**

Back at Red's home, he and the five girls were trying to sleep, but the party was too loud for them to sleep, even though it's a bit far from the party. The song that was sang at the party was, was a bit loud, so Red and the girls look outside, but one of Red's eyes was hit by one of the party's strobe lights, while the girls close their eyes at that moment.

"I can't see, I can't see!", Red says, who isn't blind, but is suffering the temporary effects after seeing the strobe light. He then falls down to the lower part of his house, the girls worried again.

 **Earl: Who thought we'd wind up here together? It's crazy that we're standing side-by-side,**

 **Fighting just like two birds of a feather, who's gonna tell us now that we can't fly?**

At the party, Earl and his pig friends were performing the cowboy show while the birds were dancing. They were even shaking their behinds with their green pigtails, and throwing their hats to the audience, like Judge Peckinpah getting Earl's hat, having fun with Leonard and Vivica.

 **Earl: Just some roughed up desperados, hanging tough through thick and thin,**

 **Kicking up dust wherever we go, I can see that you and me are gonna be friends! To the end you and me are gonna be friends!**

Over the course of the next few days, Red and the five girls were spending times at Bird Island, while one example was when the crossing guard stopped them as they saw some pigs taking piggyback rides for the birds, including Shirley and some of the hatchlings.

"Piggyback rides?", Red asks sarcastically with the girls questioned, to the crossing guard. "Oh, boy.", the six then said.

Another example was when another pig, Photog, was taking a picture of Judge Peckinpah and Leonard, saying, "Group picture! Group picture!"

"Everybody, say cheese!", Peckinpah said as he, Leonard, Vivica, Ross, a random bird, and a random hatchling say cheese.

Leonard and Vivica then both said to Ross before taking the picture, "...omelet.", to add this word after cheese to make it funnier.

"Cheese omelet!", says quietly Ross, who starts laughing as the picture was taken.

However, when the picture was taken, Photog put the picture a little higher than Peckinpah, Leonard, Vivica and Ross to show the big flower egg-like shape at the Birds & Bees Fertility Centre.

"Ooh...spoiler alert!", Photog says, waving the picture as Red, Piper, Jordan and the three other girls look.

 **Earl: Yeah, here we go!**

Meanwhile, while some other birds watch a hatchling and one of the two trapeze pigs from earlier was bouncing on the trampoline, but before the pig looks inside a building where Stella and another bird were having a conversation with a egg placed between the two, he starts to fall in love with the egg whilst continuing bouncing, hinting the upcoming plot later in the story.

 **Earl: Hey, hey, you and me, different as different can be, you like to rock, I like to roll, you take the high while I take the low!**

 **Whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa-oh...**

In the next two shots, the party from days ago was still going on as Earl and his fellow singers slapped their behinds while one slaps another's with one of the horse sticks they're holding when performing as the birds dance.

Then, later the next day, Red, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra, and Freddie look at a buffet of sandwiches and Wishworld (Earth) food on the table, as they say, "We are famished.", before a dozen of pigs interrupt and eat everything on the table quickly, leaving empty plates, and only an apple and leftover food. A small pig then comes over to the six and eats the last apple on Red's plate, licking the plate as the six was disgusted.

Chuck was even singing the song Friends that is on right now, kicking the leftovers and plates off the table.

 **Earl: Just some roughed up desperados,** **hanging tough through thick and thin,**

 **Kicking up dust wherever we go, I can see that you and me are gonna be friends! To the end you and me are gonna be friends!**

Another two shots show the party as Earl and the pig dancers remove their pig pants as one falls onto Matilda's head!

Again, in the middle of the next day, Red, Piper, Jordan and the other three girls say, "What?", as they open Red's front door after a slight hard budge, to see dozens of pigs hanging out on the shore like on the beach.

As they went inside, Red says "What the heck?", as Piper and Jordan also say, "What in Starland, Wishworld and Auradon?!", as they saw three pigs already hanging out in Red's house. "Who invited you to move in?", they exclaim.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my toothbrush! Get it out!", Red says as the girls were disgusted to the off-screen incident.

 **Earl: I can see that you and me are gonna be friends!**

In the final moments of the party the past night, Earl and his friends finish their cowboy show performance as everyone still danced.

One of the pigs accidentally laughs and slides into Terence, who is shocked. Terence growls (IMAX low rumbling bass) at the small pig, and chuckles growlingly after putting on a small cowboy hat. The pig chuckles embarrassingly after this.


	13. Paint Your Pain

**BIRD ISLAND 12:00 PM**

The next day, despite last chapter's sequence, Red, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra, Freddie, Chuck, Bomb, and Terence were doing a program called **"Paint Your Pain"** for today's anger management class.

"Alright, class. Thought for the day: Water, is the softest thing, yet it can penetrate mountains and earth.", told Matilda as she sung before this, and did peaceful movements whilst Piper, Jordan, the girls, Red, Chuck, Bomb and Terence were painting.

Piper loves painting. She even did some lessons with Lady Stella back at Starland, which she loves doing with her friends too. To make matters better for her and her friends, Jordan and Freddie also love painting. As long as it's peaceful though.

Red sarcastically asks while painting, "Here's my thought of the day: When are we done?"

Piper and Jordan sighs with Matilda as the latter says, "Red, when the caterpillar calls the end, the world calls a butterfly."

"Can we just say, I never understand a single thing you are talking about.", says Red, still painting as Piper and Jordan groaned, before they're shocked as they heard Matilda mocked his words angrily.

Chuck and Clover were also painting, the former quickly posing and memorizing it, painting various colours while his body was muscular-like, as he was painting it piece-by-piece for a few seconds, while Clover was quickly painting her headphones with purple paint, which she put on top of the painting tripod stand with her purple hat.

The music creates a epic, seductive-like tune that was heard, as she finishes her painting of headphones, which foreshadows her symbolism.

"Wow, those are very life-like...", Matilda rates to Chuck and Clover, who the latter then looks at Piper and winks to her, the same seductive-like tune is heard.

Piper then questions to herself, _"Is she in...love with me?"_

Next, Matilda comes over to Astra, Freddie and Bomb's paintings, which Astra also was painting a picture of her Starball with red and bright white-yellow paint, which is a sport back at Starland, and Freddie painting a black-and-white skull, similar to one of her father's symbols, since she is the daughter of Doctor Facilier.

Bomb then laughs happily as he ran towards his canvas to make a mixed-up painting with colours of black, red and yellow.

"So deep.", Matilda rates theirs, as Bomb chuckles.

Astra and Freddie thanks, "Thank you.", as they loved their painting symbols too.

Finally, Matilda comes over to Terence, saying, "And Terence, let's see your-", before Terence growls a bit (IMAX low rumble bass) as he reveals a Creation of Adam-like painting of him and Matilda. "Oh...! My goodness.", she gasps, as Terence writes his name to his painting. "I did not know you felt that way.", she says to him, before he smiles while growling happily (IMAX low rumbling bass) for a romantic relationship, before Matilda says, "Uh...class dismissed!", which saddens Terence, to the fact that he loves Matilda.

Meanwhile near the birds and the girls, Stella was giving Leonard, Vivica, Judge Peckinpah, Ross, Earl and Photog a tour of Bird Island, as she continues, "And now, we've come to the prestigious Palms District!", while Leonard ate an apple from one of the trees nearby, and Photog taking pictures. "Where birds of all feathers flock together, with 8 kinds of fruit and nut trees!"

As she says this to the pigs during the tour, Earl, Ross and Photog come near Stella as they took a picture, the latter pig saying, "Set those bellies in! Insta-ham!"

"Mmm! Is that what I think it is?", Leonard asks as he looks at the egg a female bird is with right now.

Stella answers Leonard, "That's an egg. That's how our children were born. You guys don't lay eggs?"

"I...wish we did.", Leonard dreamt.

Vivica supports him, "If only if I can grant it.", as the camera then zooms into Leonard's daydream.

* * *

A lush landscape with a pink sky and trees that has falling cherry blossoms is seen, and Leonard is imagining himself and the egg having a romantic picnic, as he says, "Enchante. You look...delicious, my dear...", while the song _"Close to You"_ by The Carpenters, was heard.

 **Why do birds suddenly appear? Every time you are near, just like me, they long to be, Close to you...**

When this single verse was heard, he was seen having romantic times with the egg in his imagination, like shining on a rainbow, rolling down the hill, and looking at the clouds wearing sunglasses.

"That's us!", Leonard said to the egg, who he sees a big and small heart-shaped clouds, the big one eating the small one, hinting a conflict later in the story.

* * *

The camera then zooms out of Leonard's daydream, laughing a little evilly as he was embracing the female bird's egg, Vivica, Red, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra and Freddie looking on.

"Hey! Hello? Excuse me? Buddy!", Red and the girls called out to snap Leonard out of his daydream, he, Vivica, Stella, Peckinpah, Ross, Earl, Photog and the female bird looking at them. "Those are fragile. Maybe you shouldn't pick them up, right? Not yours."

Leonard and Vivica then says as the former gave the female bird her egg back as Photog took another picture, "Oh...our friends from the banquet. Well, those are very good paintings, very good.", the latter silently finishing, "Star dippers."

Red, Piper and Jordan look at their paintings, the latter two girls about to unveil their paintings while Red says about his paintings, "Oh. Yeah, the assignments was Paint Your Pain, so I painted your pain.", he then says to Leonard and Vivica, which he shows a picture of Leonard electrocuted, "It's actually a first in a series. Here we go...this one is nice...",

Red then continues showing other paintings to Leonard and Vivica, including a picture of Leonard and his piggies caught by an octopus, a picture of Red kicking Leonard in a barrel off a waterfall, and a picture of Leonard being cooked by Red, which disturbs Vivica, Piper, Jordan and the other girls.

"I call this one, Catharsis.", Red continued to Leonard and the disturbed Vivica, who then shows his last picture of Leonard being launched into space with a slingshot by Red, "And, oh! I called this one, Bye Bye."

Jordan then next unveils the first painting, saying, "What do you think of mine? I call it, Genigirl.", showing a picture of a bitten apple, with red paint on it.

"How about this one?", Piper asks as she reveals the second painting, "It's called SuperPiper.", showing a picture of a bright white star, white paint on it.

Jordan then says, "How about this?", as she reveals the third painting, with only two initials, GP, which can foreshadow something later in the fanfic series.

"And what about...this?", Piper unveils the final painting, which shows a star on a bitten apple!

The last painting made Jordan's jaw drop and the others amazed. "Piper, that's so amazing that you merged my symbol with yours! Oh, thank you!", the daughter of the Genie thanked, hugging the meditative Star Darling.

"Good thing. I called it Jordan V Piper, or how about Genigirl and SuperPiper?", Piper called the last painting.

Jordan then asks, "Can you remove the V though? How about Jordan and Piper?"

"Pretty much good.", Piper agreed, continuing hugging.

Clover, Astra and Freddie then said, "Awwww...", to the two girls hugging.

"Heh. Wonderful likenesses.", Leonard and Vivica says, the former then told a joke, "I thought you said you stored your nuts for winter.", causing Vivica, Peckinpah, Stella, Ross, Earl, Photog and the female bird to laugh hard.

"Birds and star dippers!", Vivica laughs hard.

When Chuck and Bomb left their Anger Management class, Red, Piper and Jordan say, the latter two stop hugging, "Alright, what's going on here? Are you explorers, or are you staying? Because if you're explorers, then why are there more of you coming, huh?", to Leonard and Vivica, who Red and the two girls see another ship coming to where the other ship docked near Red's partially broken house.

The second ship was filled with pigs, greeting to Leonard, and when the ship hit the first one, it tilts Red's house a bit more, and destroys part of the first ship.

"Not my house again, th-that's my home!", Red says as Piper and Jordan were shocked. They continue, "And you know what, if you are staying, why didn't you just say so? And why did you leave your home? How do we not know you're not fugitives of the law?"

Judge Peckinpah breaks his tipping point, giving his hat to Stella for a bit, again protesting, "You guys are making our guests feel unwelcome!"

"And you're not asking basic questions.", Red talked back, Ross Oh...-ing to this, causing Photog to take another photo.

Peckinpah then says again, "Maybe I wasn't clear enough. YOUR opinions is not needed!"

"Why do we have to agree? Why does it matter that we're not the same?", Red, Jordan and Piper ask the Judge, the latter asking, "Is there anything you have to tell us?"

Judge Peckinpah yelled, " **Anger IS NOT ALWAYS THE ANSWER!** ", at them.

"...I'll remember that.", Piper said to Peckinpah.

Peckinpah then switches to his good mood towards the tourists again, saying, "Continue the tour!"

"Uh...surf's up, you guys.", Stella says, continuing the tour. "Now, get ready to hang loose..."

Leonard and Vivica brags, "That went well. If you're us.", the latter laughing a bit evilly.

The girls and Red scoffs, "Dummies."

As the pigs and Vivica leave for the rest of the tour, Red, Piper and Jordan look up to see the Mighty Eagle statue, who they say, "We could really use you right about now...wait, actually..."

"Maybe we really need the Mighty Eagle. More than ever.", Piper and Jordan hopes, with Clover, Astra and Freddie supporting her.


	14. A Mighty Quest

**BIRD ISLAND 1:00 PM**

"Hey, Chuck. It's Red, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra and Freddie. Zip on down here.", Red says, Piper and Jordan pulling the doorbell rope, before Chuck zooms down, posing as his own mother. "Oh. Hey, Chuck's Mom. Can your son come out to play?"

Chuck then zooms up and down again, removing the face mask and hair curlers. He comes back in time to drink his coffee, "All of this, did not just happen on it's own.", he says.

"For real?", Piper and Jordan ask a bit sarcastically, the girls also look sarcastic at Chuck.

* * *

Red, the girls and Chuck arrive at Bomb's shelter house, where Bomb is singing a showery song, before Red knocks on the door, causing Bomb to explode a bit, scaring Red, Chuck and mostly the girls.

"AAAH!", Piper screams during the explosion outside the house.

Bomb opens the door much to their delight, who says, "Ah, hey. Just...taking a shower."

"Bomb, buddy. TMI.", Red says, Bomb chuckling.

Piper wonders, "What does TMI mean again? I don't know what it is."

"Too much information, means don't thank us.", Jordan answers her.

* * *

"Now we're telling ya. Something isn't kosher with these pigs.", Red, Jordan and Piper told them, as the camera shows a pig shooting a plunger on another pig, as another prepares an umbrella for their stunt. "And it's up to us to figure it out."

As Red, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra, Freddie, Chuck and Bomb come out from the empty TNT boxes, Red was wearing a hat, a glasses and a moustache, Bomb was wearing a white beard, Chuck was wearing an afro, Piper was wearing glasses and a business shirt, Jordan was wearing a female tuxedo, Clover was wearing a dress with purple lipstick, Astra was wearing a baseball hat with a football jersey of the Philadelphia Eagles, and Freddie was wearing a female butler outfit, as disguises.

The girls then laugh their heads off as quietly as they can when seeing Freddie's disguise, before Jordan giggles, "Freddie, it's funny that you're wearing a butler tuxedo, that I think should call you...Alfreddie!", laughing quietly to this joke.

"That's funny, cause for my disguise makeover, I'm thinking a little _"Leave me exactly the way I am?"_.", Freddie sarcastically said to the girls.

Then the girls said quietly, "It's just a joke, Freddie. We don't mean it. Can't you take a joke?", who Freddie apologizes. "And Piper, that's a nice disguise for you too."

"This? Oh. Of course it's nice. I remember wearing this in my last adventure I told you guys.", admired Piper.

Chuck, whose disguise afro goes a little bigger, asks, "Figure what out exactly?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're just being innovative.", Bomb thought.

Freddie says again, "Like Steve Jobs? Not exactly. Creator of Apple which Apple creates Angry Birds by Rovio.", breaking the fourth wall.

The camera then shows a pig hooking a pulley, as a construction pig was helping make a transportation from the plunger which is sent to the pigs to tie the rope, with the umbrella making a lift on the way down from the tree to the beach.

"Do seem a little odd, though.", pointed out Bomb, as he and his friends saw the pigs incorrectly using the umbrella lift, landing on the sand and sending all the passengers in the air and landing on the beach, but not on the umbrella. This shocks the construction pig as Photog takes another picture of this, as he wrote on his clipboard, saying, "Lawless."

Somehow later, Red, Piper, Jordan, Bomb, Astra and Freddie took off their disguises except for Clover and Chuck, as they reach another part of Bird Island to see the pig's ship dock, the former three saying, "Come on, does none of this seem wrong to you guys?", as Chuck and Bomb nodded.

"We'll tell you this. If anyone knows what these pigs are up to...", Red says, taking Chuck's afro off and ripping Clover's beautiful dress off her body again, like when he ripped her cowgirl outfit off her body earlier in the story, wearing her purple DJ outfit under it again.

Clover then said, "Alright, this is the second time you've ripped off my outfit to... Never mind. Not mad."

"...it's Mighty Eagle.", Red, Piper and Jordan said, doing the same pointing pose of the statue that's near Red, Chuck, Bomb and the girls!

 **MIGHTY EAGLE!**

Suddenly, the camera zooms into Bomb's amazed imagination at first whilst Astra, Freddie, Chuck and Clover look in awe.

* * *

In Bomb's imagination, the animation switches from 3D animated to 2D animated, in which he imagines the Mighty Eagle doing the same statue pose, as he says, "Oh yeah!", as he shows off his muscles, with his abs having six sets of abs. The Mighty Eagle then jumps and roars and he dove towards the ground, creating a gigantic explosion as a fiery crack in the earth then reaches the Bird Island's bird-shaped mountain, screeching as it lets out fiery lava, with The Mighty Eagle whiplashing into an eagle-like pose out of the mountain.

The camera zooms in on his face and creates a red background.

"Take that, tree!", The Mighty Eagle yelled, slashing several trees with his wing. "Wh-ow!"

The camera zooms in on his second, open-mouth face and creates a green-blue background.

"Eat my foot!", The Mighty Eagle shouts, kicking a stack of rocks with his talon foot. "Ho-ya!"

The camera zooms in on his third, fighting face and creates a purple background.

The Mighty Eagle then easily opens a coconut with his muscles, drinking the juice in one sip. "Tasty! Yum yum yum!"

The camera zooms in on his fourth and final, tasteful face and creates a light-blue background.

With all four faces on, the middle shows a head-shot of the Mighty Eagle, who is looking at the readers from one side as his feathery hair blew in the wind.

* * *

"Whoa.", Bomb, Astra and Freddie amazed, as the camera zooms out of Bomb's imagination, returning to 3D animation for a bit. It also meant that Astra and Freddie had the same imagination as Bomb does.

 **MIGHTY EAGLE!**

Next, the camera then zooms into Chuck's amazed imagination whilst Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie were still amazed.

* * *

In Chuck's imagination, the animation once again turned from 3D to 2D animation again, in which he imagines the Mighty Eagle shaking his squeaking behind, saying, "Peekaboo!", as he was performing with a bunch of bird fangirls were cheering for him while wearing a cowboy hat and flexible elastic overalls. "HELLO, BIRD ISLAND!"

The camera zooms out a little to see hundreds of screaming fans in a concert-like stage of The Mighty Eagle.

Then, a yellow bird with brown hair, was asking for her autograph with holding her notepad and pen, as The Mighty Eagle grabs the pen, takes the cap off with his mouth, and writes his signature on the bird.

"Heh. You're welcome.", Mighty Eagle star charmingly says.

Strangely, the yellow bird removes the brown hair wig and drops the notepad to reveal that the yellow bird is Chuck, who is in love with the Mighty Eagle's signature. As he gasps excitingly and runs towards the camera, the signature blackens the screen.

* * *

Chuck and Clover gasps as the camera zooms out of Chuck's imagination, returning to 3D animation once again. Clover also had the same imagination as Chuck did.

Clover, after this imagination, looks towards her friend, Piper, and she is starting to feel a bit of intimacy between her and Piper. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by Bomb and Astra.

"Does Mighty Eagle still live?", Bomb and Astra asks.

Chuck then says, "Did he ever live? And if he _did_ live, where would he live?", quickly.

"By the Lake of Wisdom, in the ancient tree.", Bomb guessed and pondered.

Astra then answers, "There could be a lake of wisdom, but I don't know if there's ancient trees around."

"That's a fairytale. I've run all over this island. Where that could possibly be?", frowned Chuck.

Freddie then scolds a bit, "One, please don't disrespect our homely fairytales in Auradon. And two, Haven't seen ancient trees anywhere."

"Us too.", says Clover.

Red, Piper and Jordan told them, "WAY up high.", showing them the tallest mountain of Bird Island, which the Mighty Eagle statue is pointing towards. "It's a long way up that mountain. And if we're being honest, well, we mean, you know, I can kinda use your help."

"What's that? What are you trying to say?", says Chuck playfully.

Red, Piper and Jordan then said, "Nothing, I was just saying that, we know, that we can use your help."

"And I'm sorry, couldn't hear you over your ego. Could you annunciate that last word a little bit.", Chuck playfully asks.

Red, Piper and Jordan says loudly, "I need your help!", the latter two and the other three girls finishing, "More than ever."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Bomb...?", Chuck answers happily.

Bomb then says excitingly as he grabs Chuck, Clover, Astra and Freddie, "Let's...DO IT!"


	15. The Lake of Wisdom

**NOTE: The second half of this chapter and the next chapter will be in the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio.**

 **BIRD ISLAND 2:00 PM**

Bomb, Astra and Freddie was slowly climbing up a rocky mountain ahead of Red, Piper, Jordan, Chuck and Clover.

"If there is a Mighty Eagle, well how come we don't ever hear his battle cry?", Chuck says as he and Clover were climbing, with Chuck supporting her climb faster as he stand about almost sideways.

Red, Piper and Jordan said, "We don't know.", with the girls.

"Maybe we have.", Bomb guessed, as he, Red, Chuck, and the girls were going across a log-shaped pillar across a crevice.

Chuck wonders during this, "What would a Mighty Eagle battle cry sound like? You know what I think, I got an idea.", as later, after the pillar on top of the crevice, they were walking through a small forest on the way, as he continued, "Maybe something like, uh, **Raaaaaaaah!** ", he imitates a eagle battle cry, much to Red and the girls' little annoyance.

"No, I bet it's more like, Ka-caw! Ka-caw! That's theoretically what it's more like, scientifically.", Bomb imitates a battle cry.

In another part of their quest, it was raining and flooding, and luckily Bomb was used as a floaty for Red, Chuck and the girls, but makes the girls' hair wet as well as the bird's feathers.

"Oh, I got one!", Chuck came with an idea, imitating a battle cry that goes, " **La-laaaaaaaa...laaa...** ", as he imitates Bomb's fuse-like antennae as a microphone.

The next part of the quest was when the girls were going across stacks of rocks, with some having risks of falling down, whilst Bomb says, "Not bad, it's a good impression. But in my head, I'm kind of imagining something more like a-"

Bomb battle cried, " **Er-roooooooo!** ", as he, Red, Chuck, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra and Freddie were going across giant rocks near a tropical environment in the next part.

Bomb battle cried, " **Er-roooooooo!** ", as he, Red, Chuck and the girls were on a different but same log-shapd pillar design, like a boat out on the open, but not largely, sea. Chuck was even acting like a captain sailing on a voyage. The extreme weight of the birds and the girls causes the log pillar to sink, but with the help of Bomb, they were safe to go to the next following part of the voyage.

Bomb battle cried, " **Er-roooooooo!** ", as he, the girls, Red and Chuck were in an open space to avoid the rocks avalanching down (IMAX low rumbling bass; IMAX bass booms) the mountain.

"That sounds about right.", finished Bomb about his battle cry, as in the next part of the voyage, Red, Chuck, Piper, Jordan and Clover were helping him, Astra and Freddie up on a higher rock mountain ledge.

Chuck then says, "Nah, I'm thinking maybe it's a little bit more subtle. Like a little just more majestic like...", before battle crying, " **Aaaaagh!** ", pausing as he does a one second hand sign. He then continues this battle cry, " **Aaaaaaagggh!** ", much to Red and the girls' annoyance growing.

" **Aaaaaaahhhh...Ayayayayayayaya!** ", Bomb battle cries in another point of the journey as Red and the girls continued climbing.

Chuck battle-cries, " **Aaaaagh!** ", before Red and the girls were about to fall in some point of the journey, but Chuck saves them while Bomb watches, screeching, " **Aaaaaaagh!** "

" **Aaaaaaahhhh...Ayayayayayayaya!** ", battle-cried Bomb again, at one point which the girls were barefoot, since they removed their shoes, socks and sandals on some terrains for relaxation and exercising.

Chuck then sang battle-cryfully, " **Helloooo, Wooooorld!** ", into Red and the girls' ears.

* * *

 **BIRD ISLAND 6:30 PM**

Shortly after and finally, when almost reaching the top of a mountain at this point, Piper, Jordan and the three girls finally ignored the annoyances between Chuck and Bomb, but Red was about to blow his breaking point again.

Then, Red shouts, "Stop making Mighty Eagle noises!", groaning as he and the girls start climbing again, "Oh, it's like running a nursery. Absolute child care."

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE (Few moments)**

Jordan foreshadows a later instalment of the series, "Or how about a home for Peculiar Children?", to Red. "Sounds like a nice place to visit if there's ever one."

"Or to go shopping somewhere.", foreshadowed Piper, high-fiving Jordan.

* * *

"Someone has anger issues...", Chuck whistled, scraping the ground with his talon foot.

Piper then says to Chuck, "I'll remember that too."

Then, the next thing Red, Chuck, Bomb, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra and Freddie saw, was the Mighty Eagle mountain nearer, but farther since it is a very steep point.

"This, uh...this is the wrong mountain.", Chuck jaw drops, paused for a moment.

Clover thought, "I knew we should've took a left and right to that mountain. Not Albuquerque.", referencing to one of the Looney Tunes shorts.

"Ugh. My calves are killing me.", Red groans as he began going down a bit, while Bomb was slowly reaching the top.

Piper and Jordan then look at their mild-sore soles, saying, "Yeah. Our feet are aching too.", which Clover, Astra and Freddie agree with that, putting their personal shoes, socks and sandals back on.

Astra and Freddie came with an idea, "Why don't we sleep here for the night? That way we'll continue our journey tomorrow.", Red, Chuck and the girls agree, as Bomb was shocked to see the Mighty Eagle mountain still a bit far.

Over the course through **6:30** to **9:00 PM** , Bomb was inaudibly sobbing and crying like a baby, to the point that it's still far. When it is **10:00 PM** to **1:00 A** **M** , after periods of crying and sobbing, Bomb stays silent for a bit that he slept, before Red, Piper, Jordan, Chuck, Clover, Astra and Freddie see Bomb sleeping, trying to wake him up.

At some point during **1:30** to **3:00 AM** , Red and Chuck argue with the girls scared at this a bit, but also scared when Bomb began sleepwalking towards the left end of the top of the mountain they're staying for the night!

Luckily, the girls, Red and Chuck were able to save him from falling, that they were also able to wake him up, which was around **3:30** to **6:00** **AM** , which they laid down for hours, until they were able to continue the journey after Red rolled his eyes again, and started again on **8:00 AM** on the next morning.

At this time, the camera zooms in after this time lapse, where Red, Piper, Jordan, Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie were climbing the Mighty Eagle's mountain for one hour more.

* * *

 **MIGHTY EAGLE'S MOUNTAIN 9:30 AM**

As Red, Piper, Jordan, Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie finally reach the grassy top of the mountain, they were resting a bit from all the trekking they did to search for the Mighty Eagle.

Then, Bomb, Astra and Freddie said, "Oh. Wow!", as Red, Piper, Jordan, Chuck and Clover look on at this. "That is simply... **UN-real**."

When the camera starts panning around to see what the birds and girls were amazed at, the 2.35:1 normal ratio starts to slowly shift into the 1.44:1 IMAX ratio.

"The lake of wisdom!", Chuck and Clover exclaim, before Chuck yells in excitement with Clover taking off her sandals quickly to run with Chuck, as the camera was panning to the Lake of Wisdom, and the camera finally shifts to the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio!

The girls, Red and Bomb were watching and catching up with Chuck and Clover, who were exploring the real Lake of Wisdom on the Mighty Eagle's mountain!

"What are you guys waiting for?! Guys, hurry up!", yelled Chuck and Clover, as the expanded image of the IMAX ratio shows the entire lush and lavish lake, while Red, Bomb, Piper, Jordan, Astra and Freddie ran towards the lake. "This is what Momma talked about!"

When the girls, Red and Bomb catches up, Chuck at first drank a bit of the water, while Clover couldn't help but place her bare feet in the water, liking the clarity of the water in the lake like last time when they meditated at the beach after Anger Management Class days ago.

Bomb sees Chuck drinking the water while Astra and Freddie see Clover putting her bare feet in the lake. Bomb then does the same with Chuck, while Astra and Freddie do the same with Astra, removing their shoes and socks in the process. However after this part, Clover, Astra and Freddie drank the water as well, and liked it.

Red, Piper and Jordan, on the other hand, was searching around the grassy terrain for some clues and examinations.

"To be honest, do I sound any wiser?", asks Bomb to Chuck and the girls, who they are meditating, like what Piper and Jordan did with them. Piper likes meditating a lot, but not right now for her.

Chuck answers, "Oh, WAY wiser. You were kinda dumb before, I can say that now."

"It's also perfect for a beautiful foot bath.", Clover says to them, wiggling her toes to the beautiful motion of the water. "Like Matilda said, water is the softest thing.", as Astra and Freddie agree.

Bomb continues, "That water is no joke. We can literally taste the intelligence and wisdom circulating through our bodies now.", while Red, Piper and Jordan climbed onto the big nest by the lake, and there is nothing on it but dozens of feathers.

"Guys, nobody's here. I think nobody's used this place in years.", said Red, Piper and Jordan, coming down from the nest as Chuck, Bomb and the girls continue to drink water and bathe their feet.

But moments later, Red, Piper and Jordan then see Chuck and Clover starting to swim, which the latter DJ Starling reminded him of her last adventure, but was more dangerous than this relaxing one, along with Bomb, Astra and Freddie.

"What are you doing?!", exclaims Red, as he as well as Piper and Jordan, see the girls, Chuck and Bomb swimming in the lake. "Get out of there!"

Piper says to Jordan, "You know, I would love to go swimming, but I don't wanna."

"Same here.", the daughter of the Genie agrees.

When the three girls, Chuck and Bomb were swimming, as an operatic music piece is heard while they performing swimming tricks. They then had the fun of a lake lifetime as they continued having fun in the water, Red, Piper and Jordan rolling their eyes.

Seconds later, Chuck spat water out to Bomb, who catches the water and gurgles, Red saying, "Don't spit in his mouth...!", as Piper and Jordan were a little disgusted. Bomb spits the water back to Chuck, who gurgles again. "Don't spit it back!", Red disgusts again with Piper and Jordan. Then, at that moment, Chuck was at the urge verge to swallow the water. Red, Piper and Jordan saying, "Don't swallow it.", the latter two grosses out, "Don't you dare."

Chuck swallows the water that was spat, groaning and disgusting Red, Piper and Jordan.

Amidst this disgusted part for Red, Piper and Jordan, the latter two also see Clover spitting out water to spray Astra with, as she then scoops and throws water at her with Freddie joining, not disgusting the two girls at that point.

Then next, Chuck was acting like a speedboat with his fast speed, dancing a scat-jazz-like dance move while Bomb holds his tail while doing this, while Clover, Astra and Freddie holding his tail too, acting like water-skiing.

In a slow-motion scene of this moment, Bomb laughs hard as water sprayed from Chuck's speedboat-like speed was spraying on Bomb, Clover, Astra and Freddie, liking the lake water wildly.

"This is getting ridiculous.", Piper and Jordan sigh and nod no.

All of a sudden, Red, Piper and Jordan then hear giant footsteps (IMAX bass booms w/h low rumbles), and they hide behind a rock as Chuck, Bomb and the other three girls are having fun in the Lake of Wisdom.

"Get out! Let's go! Come on!", Jordan, Piper and Red said to their friends Bomb, Astra and Freddie, along with Chuck and Clover. The latter first three were making bubbles and one with their face facing the water, while the last latter two were lying on their backs, waterboarding. "Shh, shh. Guys, take your time."

Chuck and Clover then said wildly, "I've found the meaning of life! It's-!"

"Shut your wormhole!", Red says, as he covers Chuck's beak while Piper covers Clover's mouth for a bit, artificially for this kind of suspenseful time, as the giant footsteps were starting to grow louder (IMAX bass booms w/h low rumbles).

Jordan then says silently, "I think someone's coming.", as she, Piper, Red, Clover, Chuck, Astra, Freddie and Bomb look around from behind the rock. First, they look at the lake while they hear a roaring groan, then at the grassy shore near the lake, and finally at the cave on top of the lake. The camera shot zooms more per edit as the footsteps were growing louder (IMAX sounds), as the girls, Red, Chuck and Bomb cower a bit.

A camera shot shows a bit inside the cave, as a giant talon foot (IMAX bass boom; rumble pulse) stomps as he was leaving the cave, as outside, the girls and three birds look on.

As it appears, that someone was actually the Mighty Eagle.

He then exits the cave slowly, reaches the near edge of the cliff near the lake, and spreads his gigantic whimsical wings (IMAX low rumbling bass; bass drop), the sunlight shining on him!

Red, Piper and Jordan awe as the other friends look, "Oh, wow...it's him."

The camera shot then pans around the Mighty Eagle's body, showing his muscular and handsome looks as he opens his eyes in ultimate glorious IMAX 1.44:1 ratio.

Then, as he appears to be muscular and handsome as he looks, the Mighty Eagle suddenly plumps down, holding his censored private part as the camera shot shows his back and the view of the girls and birds as a shot shows them star-prised at this. And then...

...

...a green-yellowish liquid comes down from the Mighty Eagle as he relieves groaning, into the Lake of Wisdom, as the epic music from earlier, slows down and stops, abruptly.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie were shocked.

Chuck and Clover were shocked.

Red, Piper and Jordan were even jaw-dropped, as the Mighty Eagle continues relieving himself with the green-yellowish liquid.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie's eyes twitched as they then close their eyes, peeking a little at this disgusting joke.

Red then said, "Oh, man.", as the two latter girls were shocked, saying, "Oh my stars.", as they had a grief sign of denial.

Chuck and Clover also nodded no to this, with their still shocked faces.

Then, the three other girls, Chuck and Bomb went through some stages of grief.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie then start to gag, who have a feeling of throwing up, with regret. This meant they had a grief sign of anguish disgust.

Chuck and Clover then say, "Oh, no, no, no...Agck!", with a grief sign of sorrowful bargaining.

"Yck. Horrible turn of events. Horrible.", Red, Piper and Jordan said as they continue watching the Mighty Eagle relieving himself with the green-yellowish liquid again.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie, watching this, then sob and cry like when Bomb cried during the night when they were adventuring to the mountain, with a grief sign of sobbing depression.

And finally, Red, Piper and Jordan look at Chuck and Clover, using rocks to brush their tongues with to remove the water they've drank, with a little grief sign of disgusted unacceptance.

Moments later after these griefful events, the Mighty Eagle sighs, relieved, as he finishes pouring the small chain of green-yellowish liquid, the girls and birds stopped reacting.

It reveals that the Mighty Eagle's appearance wasn't as muscular as they thought on the statue and the imaginations. He appears to look a fatter, but a lot like what they've designed to be.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

After this, the Mighty Eagle suddenly swooshes down to the lake, which Red, Chuck, Bomb and the girls see. Seconds later, the Mighty Eagle then blasts off the lake after jumping down, landing back on the ledge near the cave, shaking his wet feathers dry again.

* * *

As the Mighty Eagle was going back in his cave, Red commented, "Well, not so much the Lake of Wisdom, it's more like the Lake of Wizz."

Jordan laughs a bit, saying, "Wizz.", bursting a bit in laughter.

Clover, still shocked, pleads to Piper, "Hold me.", as she embraces her possible love interest. Piper then embraces her too, probably accepting her as-

" **Did you just come here to look at me? Or did you have something to say?** ", said the Mighty Eagle out loud, from inside his cave, startling the girls and birds.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie then said, "I think he saw us."

"Oh, you guys think so?", Red says, as he, Chuck, Bomb and the girls go up to meet the Mighty Eagle.

Jordan and Piper then said together, "I guess we're meeting the Mighty Eagle then.", as they went up to go outside the cave to meet him.


	16. The Mighty Eagle

**Note: The IMAX 1.44:1 sequence continues in this chapter.**

 **10:00 AM**

When Red, Piper, Jordan and their friends come up to the place outside the cave, the girls putting their shoes, socks and sandals back on, the Mighty Eagle starts to come out of his cave, saying, "You have passed the first test! You have found me.", star charmingly, as he reveals himself to the girls and birds, who is also fat, larger than the others and in fact, mighty. His size almost tips Bomb, Astra and Freddie to the edge of the cliff ledge to the lake.

"So, you must be...", Piper and Jordan guessed, before the Mighty Eagle interrupts.

The Mighty Eagle introduces himself, "Behold! Gaze upon...", as he puts his feathery wings on the back of his head, doing a pose while looking at the readers and audience, while in the process, the girls and birds were looking at him. The camera zooms close to his face as he yells, " **MIGHTY EAGLE!** ", with IMAX bass rumbles and pulses, panting with epic-ness with a winking sound effect.

"Uh...", Piper asks, as Red, Chuck, Bomb and the other girls questioningly look at where the Mighty Eagle is looking at, during another camera angle. "...and what exactly is he looking at?"

Jordan answered, "The readers and audience, maybe?", to Piper.

"I see all, and know all...", the Mighty Eagle says, putting his elbow on a rock, which nearly slips. "...What are your names?"

Chuck and Clover question, "If you know all, why don't you know who we are?", before Red slaps Chuck. "Ow!", Chuck says, while Clover lovingly embraces Piper.

"Please don't start a fight, you two.", Jordan warned to Chuck and Red, unsure for this kind of conflict.

The Mighty Eagle resolves, "I know very well who you guys are.", making Red, Piper and Jordan smile. "Your lost souls...who have come here seeking wisdom."

"Whoa.", amazes Bomb, Astra and Freddie.

Chuck asks, "Can we have some?", relating to the green-yellow pee liquid that was done to the Lake of Wisdom (or Wizz-dom), disgusting Clover and the girls again.

"Wisdom. Is not something that is given. It is something that is...attained.", the Mighty Eagle anciently told to the girls and birds.

Bomb then says, "Eh, okay. Goodbye.", shocking Astra and Freddie since he is leaving, along with Red, Chuck, Jordan, Piper and Clover.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!", the Mighty Eagle pleaded, sliding on the rocky ground to catch Bomb (IMAX rumble pulse). "Will I help you attain wisdom? Yes! That, I will do!", he then says to the chuckling Bomb, who, when held by the Mighty Eagle, looks like a precious baby bird, but same weight and appearance. Astra and Freddie also look cutely to this.

Red, Piper and Jordan ask, "Right. So, the reason we've climbed the mountain is that we wanna know-", before interrupted by the Mighty Eagle. "Okay...?"

"Prepare!", Mighty Eagle interrupts. "...to have your minds...bl-own!", he says as he was entering his cave, hitting a rock wall in the process. "Oh, son of a bi-"

Jordan finishes his profanity, "Bird.", as she looks at her friends. "What? I'm just trying to make it less vulgar."

"This guy, is good.", Bomb, Astra and Freddie awed.

Piper guesses again, "I wonder what's inside the cave?", as she, Jordan, her friends, Red, Chuck and Bomb follow the Mighty Eagle inside.

* * *

 **MIGHTY EAGLE'S CAVE 10:05 AM**

"Welcome...to the Hall of Heroism!", Mighty Eagle toured the girls and birds inside his cave, which is filled with Mighty Eagle posters of random famous pop cultures, propaganda, medals, souvenirs and trophies.

Red greets, "Wow, it's really amazing to meet you. You know, I actually have your poster up-"

"Mighty Eagle, we've heard about you and we're pretty amazing fans for you, like our friends.", Jordan, Piper and the girls excitingly told.

Mighty Eagle star charmingly warns, "You might wanna shield your eyes from the sparkles of those trophies.", as the IMAX ratio continues, the camera showing the numerous trophies that the Mighty Eagle has, which some is 4th Place, Nice Try, Participant and Spectator, and some could be 2nd Place and 1st Place. "How many, I have no idea, Countless I'm sure- 13."

"Wow. No wonder you're mighty and all.", Clover says to the Mighty Eagle, before she and Chuck look at a golden record on display, which is the real-life disc and cover of the Hotel California Eagles song!

Chuck says, "Wow, this is way nicer than my Hall of Wimpyness.", which Clover agrees, discovering the Hotel California Eagles display.

"Bring it home, Mama Sita!", the Mighty Eagle looks at his nearby mirror, which his reflection shows his muscular body, while on his real self, he's fat and all, as he clicks his tongue as he left the mirror.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie chuckles, "Get out of town.", as they continued looking around with Red, Piper, Jordan, Chuck and Clover, eventually going to Mighty Eagle's mirror to see that it's wiggly, like the ones from the real-life fun houses.

"What the-", Red questions to this, before he, the girls, Chuck and Bomb then heard a record scratch.

A random song, Wild Thing, by Tone Loc, was played (IMAX bass booms), and the Mighty Eagle was beginning to dance a little perfectly to the song, much to Red, Chuck and Bomb's amazement.

As the Mighty Eagle continues dancing, Red says, "That's some old school moves there.", while Piper, Jordan and Bomb dance along with the Mighty Eagle.

 **Wild Thing!**

After a few moves, Red, Chuck and Bomb, along with the girls were still amazed and star-prised. "What?", Red says, as Piper and Jordan danced.

"Wow.", whistles Chuck and Clover.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie excites, "...YES!"

Then, the Mighty Eagle dances backwards, looking at the birds and girls, which Jordan and Piper were dancing.

 **Hasta la vista, babe!**

As the Mighty Eagle leaves, giggling, Jordan then says, "Watch this, and I'll show you guys how it's done!", as she then dances in front of the girls and birds, doing some dance moves back in Auradon, and from her home there.

"Well, two can play and share on that dance.", Piper challenges sweetly, as she dances along with Jordan, doing some dances moves that she may know about, or some dance moves from back at Starland.

After Piper and Jordan's dance, they then go back to their friends, and Red says, "So he's kind of a whack-a-doodle. That, you know, it doesn't mean he's not wise."

"Yep. He sure is. Still wise, though.", Piper and Jordan say, as they, Red, Bomb, Astra and Freddie go on to have quality time with the Mighty Eagle for a while.

Chuck and Clover then look at the screen/readers, the latter saying, "I wonder...", before following Red, Piper, Jordan and the others.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE (Originally Deleted)**

"Well, the floodwater's has choked that tree, and the two little birds in it.", Mighty Eagle continued the girls and birds' tour with a story, as he then sits on his nest chair, grabbing his grabber toy and getting a nickel for the massaging mechanism. "Good thing I happen to be flying by, that's why they named it. Mighty Eagle Creek!"

Red, Piper, Jordan and Clover then creeps out, "I don't wanna know what he's does with Creek."

"I do.", Chuck agreed.

The Mighty Eagle continued their story, "But...that's not why I do it.", opening and feeding himself sardines.

"So, anyway, the other day, these pigs and this girl showed up out of nowhere, and we are concerned that-", Red told the Mighty Eagle, before the Eagle continues his story. "Ok..."

The Mighty Eagle then said to them, "Woo...There are a thousand stories in the Hall of Heroism.", before eating another sardine, before noticing Chuck and Clover looking at a coconut beside the chair the girls and birds are sitting on. "Hey, I notice you're looking at that seemingly ordinary coconut. Interesting story."

"You don't stare at a man's coconut, Chuck and Clover.", Red says to them, whispering and nudging him lightly.

The Mighty Eagle says his story, "It started at just another day. I was flying, as I do, but from a distance, flashes of light drawing in, like a moth to a flame...", as Chuck and Red started a slapping conflict.

When Chuck accidentally slaps Jordan on the back, she asks Piper, "Did you just slap me?"

"No, I did not.", Piper swore, before Red accidentally slaps her. "Hey! Did you just slap me?!"

Jordan shrugs, "No, I-", before Piper slaps her, beginning a conflict with each other too. "Oh, you wanna go?"

The two girls, much to Clover, Astra, Freddie and Bomb's surprise, started to brutally fight with each other, landing and missing punches and kicks, plus magical and meditative starling abilities that lasts for about a minute. Red and Chuck on the other hand, was slapping at each other while their fight becomes more intense with pushing and kicking.

" **AHEM.** ", the Mighty Eagle says to Red and Chuck a little serious and angrily, who the two stops fighting.

Clover screamed, "GIRLS! STOP!", to Piper and Jordan, the two girls stop fighting too.

Blood was rushing down a bit from both Jordan and Piper's head (sorry for the T rating though), and have a few bruises, scratches and cuts. Sadly, Piper and Jordan then solemnly says, "I'm sorry.", to each other, getting up and hugging, returning to their friendly, respective ways.

"Let's never, ever fight again.", Piper cries.

Jordan cries with her too, "Agreed. Red and Chuck might've slapped us. We'll do something about that right now.", before seconds later, Bomb, being big, separates Red and Chuck from their fight.

"Busted.", Chuck says, as Red was about to fight him again, but Bomb stops them just in time.

Piper apologizes to Clover, "I am terribly sorry we've fought, Clover. It was pretty harsh by that, right, Jordan? Hope Red and Chuck don't get mad again later."

"Good thing Bomb's separating them for now. Looks like we're gonna spend some quality time with the Mighty Eagle for the next several hours.", Jordan nodded yes to Piper, the girls nodding too.


	17. Faith and Believing

**BIRD ISLAND 2:00 PM**

After the two last chapters with the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio, this chapter turns back into the 2.35:1 normal ratio, as the scene shows Leonard and Vivica showing some of the birds back in Bird Island, helium, and balloons.

"Hey, are you tired of filling balloons with heavy old air?", asks Leonard to the birds. "Finally, there's a better way!"

Vivica then examples to them, "Helium; it's a gas!", as Leonard gives Timothy, the young bird kid from earlier in the story, a balloon, but risks being in mid-air since the balloon is bigger than him, then falls.

"Aw, don't worry about your balloon. It'll just land in the ocean.", Leonard says to Timothy as Ross gets his hand stuck in the helium balloon maker, thus making a dozen of balloons, whilst a female bird sees the stroller with her egg is about to fly away due to four balloons on it. "The fish love it. It's good for their tummy."

While some hatchlings were floating with balloons, near a site that says, **Pardon our dust. Something PIG is coming.** the pigs were giving out party brochures for the night, to the birds, including Judge Peckinpah with Clyde in his robe again. "Free party! Free party!", they said, as the brochure read,

 **PARTY SATURDAY NIGHT**

 **DAFT PIGGY/SPECIAL GUEST STEVE AOINKI**

"It's gonna be the PIGGEST party of the year!", one of the pigs said, while Ross passes by with the speeding helium balloon maker, they continue, "Party! Get a bird sitter!", as the camera tilts up to see the pigs constructing the party.

Judge Peckinpah sees this and says, "Well now that, is some fine handiwork."

"Hey, Judge, you're under arrest!", Vivica and Leonard said to Judge Peckinpah, who the former makes a gun clicking sound.

Peckinpah startled, "What?!"

"For looking too good!", the two says as Leonard gives him an VIB invitation, Vivica saying, "Just kidding, Judges don't get arrested.", as the three laugh.

Clyde then asks from underneath Peckinpah's robe, "What about me?"

"Do I get a plus one?", Peckinpah requested, as Leonard pulls out not just one VIB invitation, but two.

Vivica nods, "As requested."

"Thank you!", Peckinpah says to the two.

Clyde held out his hand, "Let me see, let me see.", as Peckinpah gives him one of the VIB invitations for him to see, sneezing after as it startles Peckinpah, Leonard and Vivica. "Now that was a wet one.", he says to the three as Ross then passes by again with the haywire helium balloon maker.

In another place on Bird Island, the hatchlings curiously check one of the pig's motorcycles, and suddenly, the motorcycle sped very fast, it traumatizes them due to the speed.

In another, Shirley was walking across the street as a network of Piggy cars and vehicles zoom past her, as she says, "Almost there, don't rush me!"

Then, at Matilda's peaceful Anger Management place again, Matilda calms, "Deep breath, deep breath...and we're back in the now! Who's ready for Trust Falls?", asking as Terence was on top of a TNT box, while some pigs and Photog were watching, as Terence trust-fell on the pigs (IMAX low rumbling bass boom) while Photog takes a picture.

* * *

 **MIGHTY EAGLE'S CAVE 5:00 PM**

 **Mighty Eagle: Mighty, Mighty Eagle soaring free, defending of our homes and liberty, Bravery, humility, and honesty...**

As the Mighty Eagle sang this while the 2.35:1 ratio continues, Red, Piper, Jordan, Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie were watching him knock over a few of his trophies and playing with his ukulele guitar, after spending quality time with him for the past several hours. Even Red and Chuck stopped fighting a few hours ago.

"You must've grown up singing this song in school.", the Mighty Eagle said to the girls and birds.

Red hesitates, "Um...yeah. Yes, we did.", Chuck agreeing.

"I don't remember this song back at Wishworld or at Auradon, but I can see why this song sounds so catchy.", Piper and Jordan supposes.

 **Mighty Eagle: Mighty, Mighty Eagle...Rescue me...**

The Mighty Eagle then says, "Now you guys do the second verse!", as Red, Piper and Jordan thought of it. "Come on!"

"Us?", the three ask.

"Yes! Do it...!", happily says the Mighty Eagle, as Red, Piper and Jordan hesitate again, "Do it...!"

"Okay, fine!", Piper and Jordan gets the song over with.

 **Red, Piper & Jordan: Mighty, Mighty Eagle flap your wings, (Mighty Eagle: Oh, yeah!) And fill up your big cave with all your fancy things, (Mighty Eagle: That's it)**

 **Politeness, good sportsmanship, (Mighty Eagle: That's not me!) and long attention span, (Mighty Eagle: What?) Mighty, Mighty Eagle...yeah...**

The Mighty Eagle goes on to the next after Red, Piper and Jordan seemingly sang perfectly, majority of it for the latter two, "Take it away, Charles and Trefoils!"

"My name is not Trefoils, it is Clover. Here goes nothing.", she says to herself, before she sang in a beautiful voice with Chuck,

 **Chuck & Clover: Oh great, heroic, Mighty Eagle, who finer plumage than a seagull, (Mighty Eagle: Ah, sing it...) Oh, ohh! Ooooooh...**

When Clover sang this to Piper, the latter was already falling in love with her, since her voice is one of the reasons why she does love her. Bomb, Astra and Freddie then sing next, as Chuck looks at Red in the eye while singing.

 **Bomb, Astra & Freddie: Uh, ambidexterity, pottery, and bankruptcy, (Mighty Eagle: Ouch.)**

 **Red, Piper & Jordan: Uh, Mighty, Mighty Eagle... (Harmonize, harmonize.)**

 **All but Mighty Eagle: Rescue me...**

The song ends in a satisfying, but unusual way, with Clover in Piper's arms at the end as Chuck vocalizes before Red hushes him a moment after.

"Wow. You know it better than me.", the Mighty Eagle says, throwing his ukulele away as he starts to get up.

Red, Piper and Jordan continued their story, "So, anyway, the other day, these pigs and this girl showed up out of nowhere, and it caused us a great deal of suspicion...", the first part of the explanation said from earlier in the latest Ultimate Edition scene, as Mighty Eagle was getting up from his nest chair, but slips on a sardine box and falls (IMAX bass boom), and they see him going outside up the stairs. "...and he's walking out of the room."

As Mighty Eagle was going up the stairs, he was humming the Mighty Eagle song that he performed just a minute ago.

"Unbelie- We don't get this. This guy sits here on his butt, all alone, clearly doesn't leave the house, he talks a good game, but he doesn't care about anyone but himself!", Red explains the con of the Mighty Eagle.

Jordan then agreed, "That may be true. But if I ever had a genie lamp interior more than just a room with curtains, cushions and a vlog set, it would be like a secret subterranean headquarter cave, but with advanced technology, commanding compatibility and countless outfits to wear. But it still have the vlog, cushions and stuff."

"Sounds a lot like you.", says Chuck to Red.

Red thanks sarcastically, "Oh, thank you, for your opinion, Chuck.", which Chuck questioningly looks at Bomb.

"We'll back right back, Clover. We're just gonna talk to the Mighty Eagle.", Piper and Jordan plan as the two go with Red while the other three stay with Chuck and Bomb.

* * *

 **6:00 PM**

"Hmm.", the Mighty Eagle said as he sat outside, drinking from one of his souvenir cups, and looking through his binoculars. "...Well, hello..."

Red, Piper and Jordan said, "Hello! Mighty Eagle!"

"What?", startled the Mighty Eagle.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, I am Bird Watching...?"

"What?"

Piper and Jordan ask, "Like watching the birds through binoculars or a bird looking at birds through binoculars?", the two giggle.

"Take a peek.", sighs the Mighty Eagle, quickly setting up the Bird Watch for Red, Piper and Jordan.

The three look, and it shows Shirley, the same old bird from earlier, taking a mud bath as saxophone music was heard.

Piper and Jordan were disgusted as Red groaned in disgust, "Aw, you're disgusting!"

"Oh, yeah...", the Mighty Eagle looks tenderly.

Red, Piper and Jordan ask, "Look, are you gonna help us, or not?"

"I am helping you!", the Mighty Eagle said.

Red then continues, "This is you helping!", bragging as he shook the binoculars, turning away from Shirley's mud bath. "Looking through binoculars, spying on old ladies..."

"Listen, maybe he's going to soon, but we gotta-", Jordan and Piper says, before the turned image of the binoculars shows the pig's party already set up. The three then asks, "What is that?"

Jordan then tells him, "Turn the binoculars over there, there could be some more information!"

"What, whoa-oh-oh!", the three then said as Red turns and zooms in the binoculars, seeing some of the pigs leaving. They then look in another part of the island through the binoculars, seeing the pigs planting bombs everywhere on the birds' homes! "Oh my...", the three said before Piper finished, "...Stars..."

Red, Piper and Jordan then stop looking through the binoculars, realizing, "We were right. We were ri- We knew it!", calling for their friends, "Clover, Astra, Freddie, Bomb, Chuck, hurry up! Get out here!"

"Uh oh.", gulped the Mighty Eagle after looking through the binoculars.

Red, Piper and Jordan request, "Mighty Eagle, hey! Fly us down there, now!"

The Mighty Eagle pauses for a second, then the camera with still the 2.35:1 ratio zooms in to his epic and gloriousness, who is about to make an epic decision as his feathers flew in the wind...

...

"No."

Red, Piper and Jordan exclaim, "We're sorry- WHAT?"

"I don't do that anymore! I'm retired! _Mostly just tired._ Go handle it yourselves.", the Mighty Eagle explains why, patting Red and the two girls on the head. "This is everyone I've prepared you guys for."

Red's anger tune then starts again as Red says, "What? Prepared us for?! Well, did we miss something, let me just go through my notes really quick, let's see: Crazy stuff; bragging; Crazy stuff; Karaoke- No, see, we don't see anything useful here."

"Come on, Red, let's not be too abusive here.", Piper and Jordan calmed, as Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie watch to see this argument, shocked as they were wearing and holding merchandise from the Mighty Eagle. "What he's trying to tell you is, the whole world, everyone we know, is in danger! And unless we need your help, Mighty Eagle, we have the responsibility to try to save the birds for it."

"Yes, it is, and you guys have. So, off you go!", the Mighty Eagle says to them, going back in his cave.

Red, Piper and Jordan then said, "Hey, you know what? ...We used to believe in you.", as the Mighty Eagle stops at that moment.

"When Red was a kid, he believed nothing really bad could ever happen, because you were here. And now we see the fate of the world, hangs on idiots, like us.", Piper and Jordan explains for Red.

"And that, sir, is sort of terrifying.", Red supports the two girls.

Piper and Jordan pleaded one last time, "Please help us. We need you.", to the Mighty Eagle.

"...It's time for you guys to go.", regretfully says the Mighty Eagle.

Red, Piper and Jordan regretfully also said, "You know, it's really upsetting to us that you're the only bird that can fly, but you're too afraid to do it.", the latter two crying a bit, "So, goodbye."

Then, fireworks were heard as the girls, birds and the Mighty Eagle watch (IMAX bass boom), Red, Piper and Jordan saying, "Hey, guys, let's go, we're done here.", the former bird saying, "He's no hero."

"Wait, girls.", the Mighty Eagle says to Piper and Jordan who stop a bit, before the Mighty Eagle pulls out a long carving fork for the two. "This is for you, just in case."

Piper and Jordan thanked, "Thank you, Mighty Eagle.", before the two go with Red again.

"So, uh, I'm having a party next Tuesday, could you just do like a little pop in?", asks Chuck.

Clover points to the Mighty Eagle, "Good thing I'm a DJ!"

"Come on!", Bomb, Astra and Freddie grabs Chuck and Clover, letting go of the souvenirs and merchandise of the Mighty Eagle.

When the five girls, Red, Chuck and Bomb leave, another camera shot shows the Mighty Eagle smiling, hinting he will, at some point, help them.


	18. The Pig Egg Heist

**Note: Three quarters of this chapter will be in the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio.**

The start of this chapter switches to the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio after the end of the last chapter's 2.35:1 ratio.

 **BIRD ISLAND 9:00 PM**

"Come on, run faster!", Chuck and Clover said as the two, Red, Piper, Jordan, Bomb, Astra and Freddie ran as fast as they could, down the mountain back to Bird Island.

Piper and Jordan yelled, "We're trying, we're trying!", the latter says as she starts to download the secret files that Vivica has on her Starzap, "I'm starting to download the files from the Starzap I looked at earlier!"

As Chuck and Clover ran past an tree log-like obstacle, it causes Red, Piper, Jordan, Bomb, Astra and Freddie to stumble, capturing Chuck and Clover as the birds and girls stumbled down, until they land down, when a far shot of the party being held by the pigs from earlier, was shown.

"Come on, come on, come on! Let's go!", Red, Piper and Jordan planned, as they and the others ran, before the camera shot turns to the party at a far shot.

* * *

At the party, the Bird Island residents were having the party of their lives, while Daft Piggy, playing the songs, one of them signals the other, as they left for the other pigs.

Judge Peckinpah was also having a fun time with Clyde, Peckinpah inhaling helium from a balloon and floating as Clyde drank and chuckled at Peckinpah who says, "I sentence y'all to four hours of hard partying!", the two laughing hard.

* * *

When Red, Piper, Jordan and their friends arrived at the scene, they see a few pigs stealing eggs while one says, "Watch out below!", before they make egg contact in shock and anger for the girls and birds.

"They're taking the eggs!", Clover and Chuck shocked in anger.

Red, Piper and Jordan planned again, "Follow them!", as they, the three girls, Chuck and Bomb following them.

As they made it to the middle of the scene, they then see a catastrophe of pigs stealing the eggs from Bird Island, as a few explosions (IMAX low rumbling bass booms) were turned off, while a long camera arc then moves around, showing the chaos that's happening in the big IMAX 1.44:1 ratio! A pig laughing as he got one of the eggs, explosions setting off, vehicles speeding and some negative star energy floating numerous times!

A big explosion (IMAX low rumbling bass boom) then causes the camera to lift higher, showing Leonard and Vivica on a platform behind Red, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Chuck, Bomb, Astra and Freddie!

"Right on time. Eggs-celent!", Leonard and Vivica says while holding a hourglass, before the two make an escape on the umbrella lift quickly, the two laughing evilly and maniacally, as a lot of the pigs were escaping with a bunch of eggs.

The camera then turns around to face Red, Piper, Jordan, the three other girls, Chuck and Bomb, the former three saying, "Chuck, Clover, Astra, Freddie, go shut that party down now!"

"But we only know how to get party STARTED!", Chuck says, who quickly wears a cowboy hat.

Red, Piper and Jordan then rushed, "You, Clover, Astra, Freddie, GO!"

"We're on it!", Chuck says, as he, Clover, Astra and Freddie go with him.

Red, Piper and Jordan then say to Bomb, "Bomb, we gotta stop them!", as Bomb agrees, "Yeah!", as the four then go off to stop the pigs.

Vivica and Leonard then arrives at the boat scene, laughing evilly as they began to load the bunch of eggs the pigs are carrying, whilst Red, Jordan, Piper and Bomb were dodging the TNT and object obstacles in the way of getting to the pigs to free the eggs.

* * *

"Gotta get more SPEEEEED!", Chuck says as he, Clover, Astra and Freddie rush across the Bird Island neighbourhood, one of the pigs' bombs going off (IMAX low rumble bass boom), and collapsing one of the bird's houses, as the fast bird and the three girls dodged it. "Girls, hang on to me!"

He says this as Clover hangs onto his hand, Astra takes his other hand, and Freddie holds onto his back, as they all speed faster than the girls usually run, with Chuck's speedily help.

"It's...CHUCK TIME!", he says as the four were getting near the party.

* * *

The pigs were escaping to the ship, as one said, "Get to the ship!", as a whole bunch of pigs were getting the last bunches of eggs onto the pile they're collecting them for.

* * *

Chuck, Clover, Astra and Freddie finally reached the party, as they got up the stage, all yelling, " **CAN EVERYBODY PLEASE STOP PARTYING, THERE ARE EGGS BEING STOLEN!** "

As the girls were trying to get the birds' attention, Chuck was suddenly distracted by hot dog-like wraps. Other than that, Chuck still continued trying to tell the birds in the party with the girls.

At first, they told Matilda as they danced along, "Matilda, we need your help! The help are stealing the eggs!"

"What?!", Matilda shocked.

Next, they told Judge Peckinpah, who is still floating, and Clyde as Chuck shook a cocktail-like mixer as the girls took fruity drinks, "We have to get back to the village!"

"Stop dancing and START RUNNING!", the girls said as Chuck was having a handful of hot dog-like wraps, dropping a few of them as Chuck comes back, saying, "Hors d'oeuvres. My weakness."

The three girls shouted, "CHUCK! Let's go!", as Chuck catches up with them.

* * *

 **9:30 PM**

Leonard then says to Vivica and the other pigs while holding an hourglass and Vivica holding a kitchen timer, "Come on, let's wrap it up!", tossing the hourglass and kitchen timer away.

"Easy Piggy Street, here we come!", chuckled Vivica evilly.

Red, Jordan and Piper yelled, "We gotta get the eggs off the ship!", Bomb agreeing again.

As the net full of the eggs the pigs collected was being lifted up on the boat, Piper and Jordan yelled, "Use the trampolines!", as the two girls, Red and Bomb, do so.

Jordan and Red then ask, "Can you and Piper get up there?", as Bomb and Piper then climbed on top of the egg net, as some of the pigs notice, including the Starland mean girl Vivica, and the leader pig Leonard.

"What the heck are they doing?", Vivica and Leonard ask as they saw this.

Jordan and Red told Piper and Bomb, "Untie the ropes, drop the eggs in the water!"

"Get rid of 'em! Get them off of there!", Leonard and Vivica yelled, as the boat starts to honk it's horn, as the pigs threw various objects at them, smoke coming out from the smokestack of the boat.

Bomb and Piper then say, "It's too strong! We can't break it!", as Piper also tries to use super strength, one of her powers from her last adventure, but it was still too strong for her.

Red and Jordan also get hit by a few objects the pigs were throwing at them, saying to Bomb and Piper, "Bomb, Piper, blow or melt the chain!"

"...We'll try to.", Piper and Bomb determined. The two then climb up the chain as they dodged the objects the pigs thrown at them, Bomb saying, "Come on, Bomb. You can do this.", as he and Piper stop near the top of the chain.

Red and Jordan then say to them, "Come on, guys. You two got this! Blow up and melt it!", as Bomb tries to blow up and Piper was going to activate her meditation lasers again.

"Gotta get us mad!", Piper and Bomb said, the former adding, "Or scared!"

Jordan and Red then try to think of something, "Okay, then, what makes you mad!? Or scared?!"

"Try insulting us on a personal level!", Bomb told Red and Jordan as he and Piper were still hanging on.

As Red thought as he grabbed an umbrella a pig is trying to throw at them, he gets an idea, "Oh, uh, your poetry and meditating stinks! You two are just bad poets and mediator! And you know it!", he and Jordan faked to Bomb and Piper, as they still loved their poetry and meditating, because they tried to get an idea for them to activate their powers.

"Oh, we know, we know!", Bomb and Piper say sadly as his fuse-like antennae was lighting up, and Piper's eyes closed as it began to glow seafoam-green, but fails a bit.

A pig then asks, "Hey, who wants a birdy and girly bath?", as he and a few other pigs squirts Jordan, Piper, Red and Bomb!

"Don't...let...GOOO!", Piper screamed as she and Bomb then fall off, hitting Red and Jordan as they fell off too, into the water.

Rising back to the surface quickly, Bomb apologizes with Piper, "We're sorry, guys. We couldn't do it."

"Don't worry, we still love your poetry and meditating! Don't you guys give up! This isn't over!", Red and Jordan said as they began swimming towards the leaving boat.

Leonard and Vivica thanked evilly, "Thanks for your hospitality!", the two laughing evilly as one of the pigs even held the good-as-new, but broken and partially-burnt Billy from earlier in the story.

"AFTER THEM! WE CAN'T LET THEM TAKE THE EGGS FROM US!", Piper and Jordan yelled at the pigs and Vivica.

Leonard and Vivica then said, "Set sail for Piggy Island!", as a pig shoots a flaming arrow, as Red, Bomb, Piper and Jordan look in horror.

The flaming arrow then lands on the Mighty Eagle statue back on the island, the bottom loaded with lots of dynamite, and it then explodes, setting the statue up in the air!

Jordan, Piper, Red and Bomb then gasp as they see the statue was about to land where they're on!

As Red, Bomb and Piper then swam away in the statue's landing path while they scream, Jordan was swimming as fast as she could, before the statue lands, trapping Jordan's foot, and then she screamed in pain so loud at the top of her lungs, she passes out.

* * *

The IMAX 1.44:1 ratio then switches to the normal 2.35:1 ratio again in this next sequence of the chapter.

 **12:00 AM**

Jordan jolts and wakes up again abruptly, on the beach shore, where suddenly, flashing-like volts of electricity was flashed, a strong wind was blowing the waters, wrecked objects and the sand, and a very bright light was flashing before Jordan's eyes. There was a figure in the distance, who yells,

 **"JORDAN! JORDAN! LISTEN TO ME NOW!"**

As the bright electric-like light dims a bit, it shows a familiar friend that Jordan knows of.

It was Ally, the daughter of Alice in Wonderland from Auradon, and one of Jordan's friends.

 **"IT'S RED! RED AND THE BIRDS! THEY'RE THE KEY!"** , yelled Ally, much to Jordan's shock. She then screams, **"AM I TOO SOON? ...I'M TOO SOON!"**

At that very moment, Ally started to disappear as the bright light consumes the view of her.

 **"YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT VIVICA! YOU GUYS ALWAYS WERE RIGHT ABOUT THE PIGS! GET THE EGGS!"** , Ally then yelled again to Jordan, as she starts to disappear into the electric-like bright light, before she finally says in a foreshadowing manner,

 **"FIND US, JORDAN! YOU GUYS HAVE TO FIND US!"**

The words she says before disappearing echoes, and Jordan then faints back to an unconscious state, back to sleep.

* * *

"AH!", Jordan jolted awake. One of the wrecked objects made to shore with the small wavy waters on the beach, possibly hinting that Ally's appearance, is real, foreshadowing later in the series.

 **7:00 AM**

Piper worries with Red and Bomb nearby, "Jordan, are you okay?"

"...I'm- I'm fine, Piper. I just had a strange dream. My friend from Auradon, Ally, was there, and what she said was they we were right about Vivica and the pigs, and we need to find them later.", Jordan told her the dream (or is it) to Piper.

Piper then says, "We didn't make it to the boat. We failed."

But before they lost a little hope, the secret files Jordan is downloading, reaches 100%, and they then is given access to the secret files.

Jordan then searches the files on Vivica's Starzap, and one of the folders say, **STAR_DIPPERS**

She and Piper click on the folder, and then they see FIVE symbolic files in the folder;

Headphones, and a Starball together separately. A Electric Bolt. Yin-Yang. And a Power symbol.

Curious, Jordan and Piper question, "Clover...?", as they then touch the file with the headphones and starball symbols, hesitantly.

They click on the file, and suddenly they then see a picture of Clover, looking at the screen as she was going in a theatre around a few animal pedestrians.

"Wait. How did she...?", Piper and Jordan ask, looking closer at the picture as a seductive theme similar to Clover earlier, was heard.

They exit the picture, and go to the video beside it.

In the video, Clover was seen with a bunch of animals on stage, look at an immediate impending disaster, as the glass wall behind them full of water, finally gives in, and flooding the theatre with a gigantic amount of water, Piper and Jordan looking intensely, as the flood in the theatre then causes to cut off the video due to a state of emergency.

"My stars. We did not know that Clover went to a city when we had our adventures last time!", Piper and Jordan both said to each other, before they go click on the next video under it.

In the other video, Astra was seen with a girl and a man, flying in a big plane, and is going around a big glass canister full of bright stars. There were three men on a pile of stuff near the glass canister of stars and the plane, before the camera shows the girl and Astra breaking the glass canister and setting the stars free, the Starling turning into a superhero herself, and they escape as the hoard of stars escape into the sky.

"Astra too?", Piper wondered.

And finally after the video, they scroll down to see the first picture, which is a picture of Astra with the girl, and an old man riding the old plane for a sense of friendship that adventure.

And the second, was a picture of Clover, alongside a anthropomorphic variety of animals, including a koala, a gorilla, a couple of pigs, a mouse, a porcupine, a elephant, a sheep, a lizard, and several others reopening the koala's brand newly-constructed and beloved theatre, as the music then goes into an epic, seductive and awesome-like tune.

Piper and Jordan could not believe it. Astra and Clover definitely had some complicating adventures during their other adventures.


	19. Setting Sail for Piggy Island

**ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

When Clover, Astra and Freddie, along with Chuck and the other birds leave the party, Freddie asks, "Jordan?", as she continues to go a little bit around near the party that was held. "Piper? Jordan?"

When she and the others reach a little part of the wrecked aftermath of Bird Island, she, astra and Clover gasp quietly and solemnly saddens.

* * *

 **7:15 AM**

Bird Island's neighbourhood was bombed. The map of the island was burning. Nests were toppled over, debris of the bombed houses were on the ground, and buildings were destroyed.

Matilda, Judge Peckinpah, Clyde, Hal, Bubbles, Edward, Eva, Timothy, their hatchling, Stella, Astra and Freddie look around at the destroyed neighbourhood, and the latter two girls, and Chuck sigh in sadness.

Clover also looked at the same bird couple from earlier in the story that she, Piper, Jordan and Red saw, who is saddened to find their egg gone, as well as the tearful Clover, who looks down in sadness.

"...They're all gone...", the crossing bird guard from earlier was searching in the nests, saddened too that the eggs were gone.

The same bird that talked to the girls and Red from the school they saw, comforted another bird as they both saw the school inside empty.

No eggs. Hope was lost.

* * *

 **7:30 AM**

Piper, Jordan, Red and Bomb were at the beach, saddened by their failure of getting the eggs back. Chuck, Clover, Astra and Freddie also catch up with the four, who is also saddened by their failure too, even though the birds were safe.

Everyone else arrived, including Terence, Matilda, Stella, Hal, Bubbles, Clyde, the Bird Island residents, and especially Judge Peckinpah, who wasn't impressed at them.

"Mr. Red! Girls!", Judge Peckinpah said a bit angrily, coming over to them.

Piper then argues saddenly to the judge while Red looks at him as Peckinpah looks back, with the girls, Chuck and Bomb still sad, "What now, Peckinpah? We did not do this! We try to stay calm, we tried to save the eggs, but we failed! _What is it do you need us to do?_ **What is it do you need?!** "

Judge Peckinpah, instead of arguing back, then takes his cowboy hat that he got from Earl off, puts and holds it by his chest, and looks saddened instead of angry, he then asks,

"What do we do now?"

Piper stops arguing, and she, Red and Jordan next ask, "Wha- Hold on, you're asking us?", not understanding.

"You guys knew. You and your friends tried to tell us, but we didn't listen. I. Didn't listen.", sadly says Peckinpah.

Jordan then answers him, "We were right about Vivica and those stupid pigs all along...", sadly too.

"Red, girls, we need leaders.", Stella hopes, along with some girl birds asking what do they do now.

Red then says, "Wait a minute. I'm not a leader."

"We have to become leaders, Red. That's why-", Jordan and Piper said to Red.

Chuck interrupts and says with Clover looking, "Okay, pigs stole our kids, that sucks! Made all you guys look like idiots.", continuing as he sped, standing on top of Timothy and looking at Edward in the eye. He then steps down from Timothy and stops looking at Edward, thinking, "You know what we got to do?", before getting a quick idea he came up from the party last night. "We start, replacing those kids."

The girls, and the birds gasp in shock (except for one who is smiling) to Chuck's mature-like idea.

"Ladies, GET BU-SY!", Chuck says with Clover giggling a bit all of a sudden as Chuck does a humping movement, before licking his fingers and moisturizing his eyebrows, "We're gonna be laying some eggs tonight!"

Clover thought out loud, "Hmm... If it has to do with music, **COUNT ME IN!** I'll get the DJ vinyls ready!", who was actually thinking of her secret admirer, which could be Piper.

Red, Piper and Jordan halt Chuck and Clover embarrassingly, disagreeing with Chuck's idea, "We're not gonna replace those kids.", coming up with a better idea, "We're gonna get 'em back."

"How are we gonna do that?", asks Matilda, as some others were questioning with ponder.

Red, Piper and Jordan say, "I mean, how? Vivica and the pigs already showed us how.", thinking before they see a trail of wrecked objects, making a path of where the boat is leaving to. "THAT is where they went. And so THAT is where WE'RE going."

"But how do we get from here, to there?", asks Judge Peckinpah. "I'm not aquatic, in the least."

Red, Piper and Jordan then thought and sorted out, "Well...you know, uh...we're gonna build our own boat.", they said, birds asking in the crowd. "They stole your kids, no. They stole _our_ kids! I mean, who does that? Have you ever stolen anyone's children? Huh?", they ask as no one agree and nod no. "Have you?", they point to Eva and her family at one point, and then to the hug trader bird, "I mean, you look like you would, and you know what? We're a little bit angry."

"Very angry.", Piper and Jordan said angrily.

Red, Piper and Jordan continued, "Correction, thanks to the girls, I'm REALLY angry. And I don't think we're the only ones. Come on, we're birds! We're descended from dinosaurs! We're not supposed to be nice!", they said as Edward and Eva's family, Matilda, Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie, as well as some others, were confident about this.

"Like the Stegosaurus, Pterodactyl, Scelidasaurus, Triceratops, Brontosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus Rex!", Jordan and Piper thought out loud.

A pink hatchling named Petunia then roars like a Tyrannosaurus Rex (IMAX rumble pulses), before reverting back into cuteness.

Red, Piper and Jordan glees a bit, "Uh, yeah, point- Point made. Who else here's angry?", saying as they revert back to serious measures, the birds agreeing. "Yeah, you are! We're getting our kids back! And we don't need any calm, detached, happy birds! Not gonna help us, don't need it. **We need some angry _flockin'_ birds!** "

"No profanity, though!", Jordan and Piper said.

Red, Piper and Jordan continued as they ask the birds and girls, "You hear us?! Now who's angry!?", as they all reply with angry agreement. "Let's go!"

As this sequence continues, some birds were starting to bring supplies, as Piper told them, "Bring us everything that floats!", as she and Red help stock the TNTs left by the pigs, for the boat. "Yeah, yeah, that's perfect, yeah!", said Red and Piper.

Meanwhile, Terence was teaching a few of the birds that while growling (IMAX rumbling bass), he teaches them to transit from being happy, to angry, as it shows the 2D animated version of Red and the emoji forms of Piper and Jordan happy, and angry. The birds respond by doing some arm tricks, a couple trying to look angry, a bird looking like to screech like a bird, a bird was relaxing his eyebrow muscles, and the hatchling does nothing, shocking Terence in confusion.

In another part, Stella, Hal and Bubbles help put out the slingshot as Red continued, "Every single feather of my being, we are not gonna let any of these eggs, get taken from their parents!", while Stella, Bomb, Astra, Freddie and Matilda help make a sail with the slingshot.

Meanwhile again, Terence teaches the same birds again, but when showing them the angry 2D animated form of Red, and the angry emojis of Piper and Jordan, he looms to them with his scary face, that the birds ran away screaming, except the hatchling, which raspberries at Terence curiously. Terence then is shocked again in confusion, who then walks away after throwing the teaching stick away too.

"Chuck, Clover, we need you two to tie these crates together!", said Jordan, as she was with Piper and Red were on the boat, showing Hal helping with it.

Chuck and Clover respond, "You got it!", as the two helps tie it fast, accidentally trapping Hal stuck on the vines that were tied. "Done and done!"

"Uh, a little help here?", asks Hal as he was tied up to the boat while Jordan was testing the ropey vines, and then helps Hal.

Jordan, Piper and Red then said to the birds, "Let's go everybody!", as a dozen birds help push the island-made boat to the ocean, which the birds went on the boat soon afterwards, while a few watch over the island to keep it safe, like Bird Officer Bill Beakins, and the other hatchlings.

"Boat complete! Nice collaboration here, fellas!", congratulates Piper and Jordan, with Clover, Astra and Freddie agreeing.

Red then says to Bomb, "Darn good for a bunch of birds and girls!"

"We did it! Now let's take on the pigs and Vivica!", cheered the girls as a camera shot pans around the boat showing the hundred birds and five girls on there, starting their journey to Piggy Island.

* * *

The camera zooms across the ocean, through a long ocean and a foggy landscape, where it shows a gigantic city of Piggy Island.

There, a song called Top of the World by Imagine Dragons played, a pig audience were celebrating Leonard and Vivica, as the two say, "When we say, eat the, you say, eggs! Eat the-"

"EGGS!", the pig audience yelled.

"Eat the-"

"EGGS!"

Then a pile of piggies was created and Leonard and Vivica comment, "Wow, what a reception!", as they both took a picture from a pig, who both then said, "Alright, snouts up!"

When the pig and girl got up the stair of pigs, Earl, the same pig that performed in Bird Island with his song Friends, said, "Man, it's a snout staircase! Who thinks of that?", high-fiving a pig friend.

As Leonard and Vivica finally got up to the top balcony, one pig said, "Welcome back, Vivica and King Mudbeard!", as pigs gave Leonard Mudbeard his golden scepter, his crown, and his robe.

Two banners drop down to show King Mudbeard sitting on the eggs while a symbol between on top of the balcony shows a Negative Star Orb symbol, hinting that Vivica also has a corporation at Piggy Island ever since she arrived there days ago.

"My father, and my father's father, and my weird aunt Chloe, have all searched for the eggs! But only we...", said Leonard as he and Vivica were distracted by the cheerleading pig, who they finally calm him by knocking him with Leonard's scepter. "...Vivica and King Mudbeard, have found them.", he continues, as three pigs painted parts of their birds with letters for EGGS, the one with the two Gs on his butt-cheeks. Both Leonard Mudbeard and Vivica says, "We present to you...the eggs!"

A pig then cuts off the strings for the balloons that were used to unveil the curtain, causing him to be lifted up to the sky whilst holding the helium-filled balloons, showing all the hundred eggs that they've got from Bird Island.

"Say goodbye to Harvey!", said Earl to his pig friend as he saw the one who cut the strings of the balloons and is being carried up high, was Harvey.

Leonard Mudbeard and Vivica continue, "A feast!", surprising the pig audience. "We proclaim a feast, two nights heads!", they both said, as the pigs cheer excitingly. "LET'S GO MAKE SOME OMELETTES!", laughing evilly.

As Vivica and Leonard go in the castle through the balcony, Vivica wanted to have a conversation with King Leonard Mudbeard for a minute or two. First, after Vivica compliments about the lovely interior of Leonard's room in Piggy Island when she and Leonard took a seat on the chairs, she then says, all of a sudden,

"The Star Dippers are coming...the Star Dippers are coming."

She says this as Leonard was surprised, which Vivica then asks, "Do you know the oldest line in Piggy Island I can think of, Leonard? ...Is that power can be innocent."

"Well, I like you helping me retrieve the eggs, dearie, and me and my pigs are gonna give you a reward in return!", Leonard says as some of the pigs come and put up a strange foreshadowing picture of a shark underwater, and that the bottom half of the painting was too dark, causing Vivica to add another question.

Vivica then asks Leonard, "Can I tell you one thing that needs to be changed in this room?"

"My stuff?", guessed Leonard.

Vivica corrects, "No, not your stuff. The painting. Because, that should be upside-down.", as she and Leonard look at the shark painting, with a crazy piano tune for Vivica, plays, as she says, "And we know better now, don't we? Negativity doesn't come from only here on the planets, no...they come from the stars.", before drinking a bit of the reserved Zing juice from the pigs.

The camera shot after that shows a zoomed-up shot of the painting, showing the shark, as it scrolls down to show the foreshadowing ominous darkened part of it, hinting on a epic franchise...

* * *

The next scene shows in a hospital room, showing part of the room with a Star Darlings poster and some Star Darlings books. Jordan was there, one of the people in the birthing unit, helping a similar person from the past, Sue, from the place where she met with Carrie with her friend Freddie, who is giving birth to a baby.

"You're doing great, that's just another contraction. Okay.", Jordan says as she was helping her with a male doctor helping her as well. "Sue, do me a favour and push."

Sue tries to push, but groans in pain, "No, something doesn't feel right, it doesn't feel right!"

"Come on now, breathe. Everything's okay. There we go. Ready?", the male doctor assured her.

Jordan says, checking on her, "Try again, Sue, try again.", as Sue began shrieking in pain as she keeps pushing.

"It hurts! Please help me!", Sue pleaded, sobbing.

The male doctor said to her again, "Just lay back, okay, Sue?"

"Almost there!", Jordan says.

Sue asks, "Is it normal?"

"Just push, all right, just push! Everything's gonna be okay.", Jordan says, before a moment later, lights started flickering as the monitor beeps rapidly, as Sue screams, knocking over stuff with her hand, with Jordan keep telling her to push.

The male doctor then said, "Sue, I need you to breathe! Now get ready for the next one. Push, you can do it! Come on!", before Sue stops screaming looking at her birth canal not completely, but checking for her baby while scared.

A few silent moments happen. Jordan pauses while shocked and scared for a second too. She slowly curiously uses the hospital gloves she's wearing to test the sample of the birth canal, since the baby wasn't coming out for a few moments since Sue stopped screaming and pushing.

When she gets the sample, she realizes in horror that her birth canal was seeping with blood, and then becomes scared while looking at Sue.

BOOM!

Suddenly, a bloodied female figure comes out of Sue, and lunges at Jordan! She was grimacing to this! After a shot of the similar bloodied figure, it sinks it's teeth into Jordan!

* * *

Jordan wakes up screaming, in the middle of the day.

She pants for a few moments as the camera shot shows her still on the boat with the girls and birds, Piper sleeping beside her, while the other three girls were awake, and all the birds were still awake.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

Freddie was looking at the ocean while the boat was setting course for Piggy Island. Jordan comes over to Freddie, who the latter asks, "Hi, Jordan. How was your nap?"

"Ugh, terrible. I had a nightmare.", Jordan groans.

"What was it?", asks Freddie.

Jordan explains, "It was one of our friends back in our previous adventure, Sue, who was friends with Carrie."

"Carrie? Oh no. Too bad she died.", Freddie saddened.

Jordan fears, "But those events were terrifying. Does it mean I'll have nightmares of it?"

"Look;" said Freddie, comforting Jordan. "I know it's a little hard trying to forget about that, but sometimes you need to focus less on that stuff, let go a bit of the past, and keep moving. Keep going.", she said, which saddens Jordan for a bit.

* * *

Clover was also being patient for their arrival at Piggy Island, before Astra came over while holding Vivica's StarZap, saying to her, "Clover, I've just found some info about my last adventure!", which gets Clover's attention. "In my last adventure, did you know that I met this young girl in an academy who we both made friends with an old aviator who tells the story of The Little Prince?"

"I did not know that.", Clover says, a little confused.

Astra explains more of this, "There was also security footage of when I and the girl were freeing the stars back into space!"

"That sounds a little bit adventurous and epic. How did you know all that?", asks Clover.

The red-haired Starling says, "I found it on Vivica's StarZap in the files Jordan managed to load."

"Do you mean Vivica's been keeping this confidental footage and files for a few days?", asks Clover.

Astra answers her question, "Kinda, yeah."

"I'll look at it later, thanks for the details.", Clover said, grabbing Vivica's StarZap that they've got and keeping it for now.

Piper then wakes up after her nap too, yawns, and then she and Jordan suddenly see a fog coming towards the boat, which they're entering.

"Fog! Full boat ahead!", says Piper and Jorda, as the birds set full course towards the fog, which it leads to Piggy Island.

Entering the fog, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Piper, Jordan and the girls were looking at this as Bomb, Astra and Freddie asks, "Aw, we feel a little nervous inside, but that's normal, right?"

"Yeah, we think so.", Red said as they look at the ominous happenings in the fog.

Piper and Jordan was shocked, "Look at all the shipwrecks. No wonder they've wasted a lot of boats here! Sounds like a post-apocalyptic World War II to me."

"Uh, anybody else got butterflies in their stomach?", Bomb, Astra and Freddie ask again, the latter two girls saying, "Because we have."

Chuck and Clover agreed, "Yeah."

"Probably because you ate too many caterpillars.", guessed Red, causing Piper and Jordan to giggle to this joke.

A minute later, when the boat reaches the island shore, the Hug Trader, who was in the front, saddens when it settles on the shore, and Red, Piper and Jordan yell, "Drop your nuts and move your butts!", as all the birds start running.

Two birds, who were eating nuts from the boat, also catch up with the others.

And finally, a camera shot then shows the birds running up the hill, before the ratio began to slowly switch from the 2.35:1 ratio, to the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio once again.

But while this happens, the birds and girls were running up to see what Piggy Island looks like.

A humongous city, and a gigantic city below it.


	20. The Giant Castle

**Note: My apologies, but this chapter is short, but this is the beginning of a six-chapter long IMAX sequence, ranging from the end of the last chapter, to the end of the sixth chapter of this sequence.**

 **PIGGY ISLAND 12:00 AM**

The IMAX 1.44:1 ratio continues as after a Ultimate Edition extended shot of the girls and birds looking in shock on the big hill when seeing the giant castle and city, Red, Jordan and Piper then glare angrily to this as they peel their eyes close to the giant castle, looking at one of the King Mudbeard banners and the Negative Star Orb symbol.

"Uh, hold on a second!", Red, Jordan and Piper said, the bird asking while seeing the banner from far away, "That guy is the king?"

Jordan and Piper notices the Negative Star Orb symbol, asking, "Vivica's got a corporation too?!"

"They've gotta have the eggs with them in the castle!", realizes Red, Jordan and Piper.

A bird asks from the crowd, "What the heck is a castle?"

"It's a big tower, the main core to the kings and queens.", Jordan says for him.

Red then says with the two girls, "And that's where were going."

"Hey, guys. Do you remember everything you learned in my class?", Matilda asks Red, Chuck, Bomb, Jordan, Piper, Clover, Astra and Freddie.

Red, Piper and Jordan answer, "Yep."

"Nope.", Chuck says while Clover answers, "Yes."

Bomb asks, "What class?"

"Anger Management Class, Bomb.", Astra and Freddie jogged Bomb's memory. "And yes we do."

Matilda says, "Well, forget all of it for now. Now it's time to let loose!"

"Oh, good, because we've never learned anything anyway.", Red says, disappointing Jordan and Piper.

Chuck includes, "Oh, us neither, we actually just came to socalize.", disappointing Clover as well.

"We came here for the snacks. You don't happen to have any now, do ya?", Bomb asks, which disappoints Astra and Freddie.

Piper corrects them, "Guys, you learned, you're socializing, and no snacks right now! Anyways, Matilda, the truth is, we loved your classes. Meditating, poems, yoga poses. It was great. What do you think about the class, Matilda?", she asks before Matilda was about to snap again, but calms.

"Deep breath, deep breath, deep breath...DEEP BREATH!", breathed Matilda.

Jordan and Piper said again, "We're very sorry about that too!"

"How are we gonna get over those walls?", asks Stella.

Red, Piper and Jordan look at the city again at the big walls, getting an idea a moment after.

"We'll tell you how. We're gonna fly."


	21. Ambush Chaos

Freddie and Terence help carry the giant slingshot they've got from the Pigs, and then mounted it on the center of the hill as the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio continues.

Red, Piper and Jordan said the plan, "Remember, the goal, is the castle. Get to the castle. Who wants to go first?"

When Bomb, Astra and Freddie were asking first of all, Matilda interrupts them, "I do!"

"Hey, alright! Matilda!", Red, Piper and Jordan picked.

Bomb groans, "Always a bridesmaid."

"Typically a comedic movie reference.", Freddie Facilier says as she, Bomb, and Astra help prepare Matilda to be slingshotted to the city and castle.

Chuck and Clover said playfully, "Step right up, keep your wings, arms, legs and feet inside the slingshot at all times."

"Shoot it!", Matilda said to them as Bomb was moving back a bit for aiming.

Red, Piper and Jordan gave the signal, "Oke-doke. FIRE!"

Bomb lets go of the slingshot elasticity that was about to launch Matilda, and it did, as another camera shot shows her in 3D.

As she was flying through the city, she was about to crouch while flying, heading towards a country song area with Earl performing. "And a one, and a- Whoa!", he says as he notices Matilda in the air.

"Take that, quarkers!", Matilda battle-cries as she was about to attack them while in mid-air.

Earl screamed, "INCOMING!", as Matilda suddenly shoots a egg-like fireball at them, creating a blast. Matilda right after hits a building which causes it to collapse.

"Well, how about that?", says Red, Piper and Jordan. Red says about Matilda, "Our teacher can shoot fireballs out of her butt."

Jordan and Piper then said, "You! What's your name? Hal? We've seen you done something strange before, right?"

"Uh, let's see, I am really good at jumping-", says Hal, dizzy and dazed as he comes over to the path of the slingshot launch.

Red ignores a bit, "Doesn't matter. Launch him.", as Hal was launched, sending him spinning around while in mid-air. "Oh, this guy looks good."

Hal then hits a pig pedestrian on the way on a building while Hal was still spinning from his launch.

"He's gonna make it!", Chuck and Clover watched this, while another camera shot shows the very dizzy Hal focusing on him as he span around and around.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie amazes, "This is incredible! We're witnessing history right now!", as Hal was about to hit a big part of the castle...

...

...but Hal suddenly boomerangs back towards the girls and birds!

"Uh, he's coming back!", realizes Jordan, Piper and Red. "He's comin- duck. Get down! DOWN!", they screamed as the birds and girls ducked, Hal passing them and stopping at a tree with his beak stuck and lodged in it.

Hal says dumbfounded, "Uh...did we win?"

"Uh, no, not quite yet, buddy. Uh, we're still tied. Hey, can we get an ice pack for Hal?", asks Red, Piper and Jordan.

Chuck interrupts, "Medic!", with Clover watching him.

Ignoring to stop Chuck, Red, Piper and Jordan asks, "Alright, who's up next?"

Moments later, after Chuck quickly took care of Hal, he, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie were about to launch another bird.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, what can _you_ do?", Red, Jordan and Piper asks the bird that was about to get launched.

It was Clyde, Judge Peckinpah's assistant. He was about to sneeze, much to the birds and girls' shock. He manages to do so when he was launched, sneezed onto Jordan, Piper, and Red, who were disgusted with green snot on their face and body.

"Need a tissue?", Bomb, Astra and Freddie ask with some tissues.

Jordan and Piper says to them, "And some sanitizer, please. Hope it's not contagious."

Clyde was screaming as he was launched, his gigantic amount of snot dripping from his nose nevertheless. He lands on an accordion-like connected building, launching him to another part of the city, as the accordion-like building is destroyed.

The sick bird Clyde then lands faceplant onto a poster of Calvin Swine, Clyde's green snot going down on the billboard pig's nostril.

After Red, Piper and Jordan sanitized themselves from the snot, they said, "Who's next? We need flyers, not standby-ers!", to the mime bird from earlier, which he mocked a bit about them silently, but embarrassingly walks back to go wait with the other birds by doing "Go that way", "Call me" and "One moment" movements, but Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie stop him.

"You go out there and you show them how frightening mimes can be!", says Chuck and Clover, with motivation.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie agree, "Yeah!"

A minute later as the mime bird was launched, he screams, "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOO..."

In the castle, Leonard and Vivica were singing a bit as they were getting ready for the rest of their day for their feast on the eggs and to celebrate their brilliant success.

As the mime bird that was launched, destroyed a few buildings which Vivica notices, she says to Leonard, "Uh, Leonard? There seems to be an inaccuracy for a meteor shower."

When Leonard looks to see with Vivica the chaos outside, they say, "What?!"

They then go outside with binoculars, and they see a pig's house being destroyed by a purple bird whilst the pig in it was eating a sausage, before they look at another direction and see Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra, Freddie, Red, Chuck and Bomb launching another bird to the city to wreck more buildings.

"That guy and Star Dipper again...", Leonard and Vivica bickered, before they went to make an announcement to the pigs of Pig Island. They spoke;

 _ **Citizens of Pig Island, if you spot any birds or girls destroying your neighbourhood, please capture them.**_

While he announces this, a pig slapstick-ly accidentally knocks two pigs over during one construction, and the pigs at the TNT store were so questioned, that one of them asks, "What did they say?", as the two villains continues;

 _ **There has been a change of plans, we will eat the eggs for LUNCH!**_

"Did he say _eat the eggs_?", asks Stella, as another bird gags.

Piper and Jordan say, "Yes, we heard.", as the two, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Clover, Freddie and Astra launch two birds, the same muscular and beautiful birds from earlier in the story, towards the city. "And we must hurry!"

* * *

We see the POV of someone using binoculars, seeing the birds that are launched, trying to destroy the city.

Removing the binoculars from his eyes, it appears to be the Mighty Eagle, who sees this.

Going back inside his cave with his Hall of Heroism, he looks at a small poster of himself, and in this process, a chuckle of the Mighty Eagle is heard whilst looking at the poster, before a light shows on him, realizing that it is the perfect time for him to help, as he slightly smiles...

* * *

Back with Piper, Jordan, Red and the others, they were about to launch Bubbles to the city with the slingshot as Piper, Jordan and Red said, "Okay, I want you to curl up in a little starball, alright, make yourself aerodynamic.", to Bubbles.

"Like this?", asks Bubbles as he puffs up a bit.

Clover and Chuck even said after, "To the left! To the left!", the former playfully saying, "To the right! To the right! To the front! To the front! To the back! To the back!"

"Launch!", said Red, Piper and Jordan.

While Bubbles was being launched towards the city, we see in his POV that he swooshes past pig's houses, and he yells, "DON'T MESS WITH BUBBLES!", before he lands in one of the Pig Island roads, breaking part of it.

Getting back up, he notices a few bunch of pigs charging towards him, lunging on top of him on a pile, before Bubbles suddenly bloats up big like an overweighted balloon!

" **I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!** ", Bubbles roars, as his bloated size is enough for Red, Piper, Jordan, the girls and the birds to see.

Red says, "Wow! That blows. Ay, in a good way!", to Piper and Jordan, pointing with his thumb, causing the two girls to laugh a bit.

"To the left!", says Chuck and Clover again, as the two, Freddie, Astra and Bomb were about to launch Stella with the slingshot next, as the DJ starling playfully says, "Cotton candy, sweet and low, let us see that sweetie roll!"

Bomb, Astra and Freddie asks, "Whoa, hold on, wait, my left or your left?", causing Stella to not hold the slingshot.

"My left, this is your left, we are facing the same direction!", groans Chuck and Clover.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie then agrees, "Right. Your call."

"Just look where the last bird went and adjust from there.", Red, Piper and Jordan said to the two birds and three fellow girls.

Stella then says to them, "I got this, you guys.", before as Piper, Jordan and Red were about to say something to them, the pink bird was launched towards the city, and while a IMAX camera shot follows, Stella flew past some buildings, before she flew through a pig's house, sending the pig falling from it, and bouncing off a glass Pig Island building that collapses with some others, before she was shown in slow-motion 3D in the IMAX 1.44:1 extended six-chapter long sequence, before reverting to normal time and the following short IMAX camera shot ends.

She then hits another building, destroying the glass part and collapses, falling onto a different Pig Island road, safe from the falling Pig Island house.

She escapes from the dark destroyed Pig Island house that collapsed, and looks to see that she was a few blocks away from the castle, which was the nearest as of then. Stella then gives a nodding no signal to Red, Piper and Jordan.

"She got far, but not far enough!", said Red, Jordan and Piper, as Stella was being chased by the pigs with plungers. "We _have_ to get closer!"

When the three said this, Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie launch Judge Peckinpah, the latter saying as he was about to land, he battle cries, "JUDGE **POWER!-!-!-!** ", the IMAX sequence continuing and follows as Judge Peckinpah, as he was supposed to hit another building, he hits a rock on top of one of those buildings, sending him to the side, destroying another building and causing an explosion.

"Trial by fire!", Bomb, Astra and Freddie said seriously after this launch, to Red, Jordan and Piper, who the three were a little shocked.

Chuck and Clover made a joke about Judge Peckinpah's launch, "No, literally, he's on fire right now, can somebody please help him?", before the latter says, "He'll be okay, though!", before the two, Bomb, Astra and Freddie launch the doctor bird from earlier.

Piper and Jordan had time to think, as they thought, " _What are we gonna do?_ "

* * *

Back at the Mighty Eagle's place, the Mighty Eagle then starts a vinyl disc as the song Never Gonna Give You Up starts, and the Mighty Eagle, listening to this meme-ous tune, then ruffles his feathers, puts his chest up and tummy in, takes deep breaths, and then starts running to the end of the gigantic statue, yelling, " **MIGHTY EAGLE!** ", before he seemingly takes flight...

...

...before his tummy ends up getting back in his overweight place as the Mighty Eagle then fell back to the statue ground, rolling near the end of the gigantic statue as the IMAX camera shot continued to follow for these few moments, as the Mighty Eagle tries to keep himself up on the statue, biting onto the rock surface of the statue, before...

...it then cracks, which the Mighty Eagle screams as he fell and disappeared into the clouds below.


	22. Getting in the Castle

Back at Piggy Island once again, Jordan asks Piper, "Okay. Would it be okay if we can launch with Red, Piper?", after they thought for a bit.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

Before Piper can answer Jordan, the two girls and Red notice the bird crossing guard from earlier in the story, being launched into Bird Island and exploding a building with immersive IMAX sound.

After this, Jordan asked again, "Alright, _now_ can we launch with Red?"

* * *

"Okay.", answers Piper in either the normal or at the end of this Ultimate Edition scene, before she goes with Jordan and Red to the girls and birds.

Red says, "Terence! We got an idea!", as he and the two girls come over, Terence taking Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie's place to do the slingshot.

"You think you can pull the slingshot back far enough to hit that giant boulder?", asks Piper and Jordan, the two girls and Red pointing to the rocks on one building, as Terence grunted yes. "Okay, launch us right towards the top of that thing.", they then said, before Terence grunts a bit as he pulls it back, Hal and Willow looking at this. "Ready...", the two girls and Red prepares.

Chuck and Clover comes over and says, "Red, girls, we are not gonna lie to you, we...really gonna miss you when you die...", saddened for Red and Piper respectively, the latter starling passionate for the meditative starling.

"Rest in peace, my friends, rest in peace.", Bomb, Astra and Freddie saddens too to Jordan, Red and Piper.

Albeit this, Red, Piper and Jordan then said, "Hey guys, let's not get cheesy. Okay?", before Chuck and Clover got out of the way, as they said, "Ready? FIRE!", as Terence lets go of the slingshot, sending Red, Piper and Jordan flying through the air.

In the continuous IMAX 1.44:1 sequence, at first, Red, Piper and Jordan scream after being launched, then the three gain courage in a second as Red curls up into a ball while flying, with Piper and Jordan using their superhero flying abilities to soar through the air as well, with the three flying in 3D.

After another 1.44:1 IMAX shot shows them flying towards the rock, the three said, "This is gonna hurt!", as they hit the rock on top of one of the buildings they aimed at, rebounding them towards a part of the castle.

"What was that?", Leonard and Vivica ask as the two villains and Ross panic and go outside, before they see the screaming three heroes hitting a glass roof of the castle, successfully going through. The two villains then exclaim, "My roof!", to Ross, as the two rush back inside the castle.

* * *

"Did they make it?", wondered Clover and Chuck, as the two, Bomb, Astra and Freddie look to see from far to the castle in the gigantic IMAX 1.44:1 ratio extended sequence.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie also hoped, "We hope they're okay."

Suddenly, the IMAX camera zooms in to show the same place where Red, Piper and Jordan landed at the glass roof, before they see that the three has definitely made it to the castle unlike the others!

"We're in!", the three said from far, as the other three girls hug and Chuck, Bomb and the others celebrate for a moment. Even though it's not over yet, Red, Piper and Jordan then call out to them, "SEND EVERYONE ELSE!", before the three continue into the castle there.

* * *

Leonard and Vivica shouts, "GUARDS! There's a red bird and two Star Dippers in these walls! Bring them to us.", to three pig soldiers, who were playing cards a bit.

"Aye-aye, guys! Roger that.", two of the three pig soldiers said, as they suddenly were instead listening within the walls, literally.

The two villains then correct them, "Not IN these walls, in the castle! Come on, you guys.", as the three pig soldiers get that after Leonard grabs one of their plungers, rushing them off for them to find the heroes.

"Here, pretty bird and girls! Here, pretty bird and girls!", one of the pig soldiers said during their search at the time, before the IMAX 1.44:1 camera shot shows Red, Piper and Jordan faking to be on a ballerina pig painting while they cover the pigs on the painting, wearing fake pink shorts that look like tutus. When the pig soldiers pass by the painting, the three get off the painting as Piper and Jordan giggled a bit, saying as they remove the tutu-like accessories, "Let's never do that again. Even though it's funny.", as they continue to search.

Leonard and Vivica order while in the giant castle's dining room, "Transport the eggs!", before the camera shot changes to show the pigs marching with holding the eggs to a chamber, two of them closing the door with paint saying, **No Eggs in Here** , which is a lie.

* * *

Meanwhile as the 1.44:1 IMAX sequence continues, we see Clover and Chuck about to be launched by Terence, as the two request to the big red bird, "Launch us exactly the same way you threw Jordan, Piper and-", before Terence lets go of the slingshot, sending the two flying as Clover hangs on to Chuck with the camera turning around to zoom in to them before changing the shot, the two screaming, "-REEEEEEED! **WE WEREN'T READY! AAAAAAHHH, FASTER!** ", before the two zoom with superspeed as they battle cry a bit, before the two go into one of the windows in the castle as the IMAX camera shot follows.

However, there were hazards along the way that they did not expect when going through the window.

First, they went plates and through a small kitchen, going through an icing filled red velvet cake and getting a mouthful of icing, second, they went through rings of fire in the trampoline room and accidentally hits a pig on the way, third, they painfully went through several cactuses in the small indoor castle garden, and lastly, they nearly get cut and hit by knives in the smaller dining room of the castle by the pigs, before hitting a wall that a couple bricks move out like Jenga and hit the other side, where the two meet Piper, Jordan and Red once again.

"Chuck, Clover, is that you guys?", worried Red, Piper and Jordan.

Chuck, his feathers messed up, a little paralyzed for a moment and nearly broken teeth, with Clover having an ounce of blood slowly moving down her head from the impact, which was a little painful, both say, "This is a House of Horrors!", sobbing a bit.

"We gotta be honest, you two look a little, uh...fine, you look a little fine, come on.", Red says to the two, but Jordan and Piper were worried and sorry.

The yellow bird then mentions again from earlier in the story, "Bomb's on his way...", a tooth falling off cartoonishly.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

As Chuck and Clover get out, and when Piper quickly and slowly heals Clover with positive wish energy and rubs the blood away, the latter DJ starling mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you two.", Piper quietly says, before the two were about to kiss again...

Jordan interrupts, "Piper? Less romance, more action, for now! Let's go!", as Chuck and Clover were ready to go after their incident, as the girls and the two birds went.

* * *

At the meantime, Astra and Freddie were holding onto the slingshotted Bomb, as the latter black bird battle cries, " **Aaaaaaahhhh...Ayayayayayayaya!** ", once again like when they went to search for the Mighty Eagle earlier in the story, as a coupe shots show the three other heroes going to the part above the place where Leonard and Vivica were at earlier, crashing through the same room with the mysterious painting from earlier in the story.

At one point as Leonard and Vivica were still searching for our heroes, Bomb, Astra and Freddie suddenly bash through part of the castle, making Leonard's crown fall off and hurting Ross' head, causing the two villains to laugh, before two small rocks hurt their heads too in a cartoonish way, angering them.

"Call in the Piggy Air Force!", the two villains say, Ross alerting.


	23. Piggy Air Force

**NOTE: This chapter will feature foreshadows of stories in the series I will later work on once I finish The Angry Birds Movie/Disney crossover.**

Meanwhile with Stella, the Mime bird, and some others were still attacking the Piggy City as the IMAX 1.44:1 extended sequence continued, they hear and alarm and the IMAX camera zooms to see the castle's Air Force port opening up, as homemade airplanes rode by pigs launch off a ramp and fly in the air, with one of them shot with an IMAX camera attached to it, as Leona and Vivica said,

 ** _My loyal subjects! The treacherous birds have repaid our friendship, with an unprovoked act of aggression!_**

As they said this in the intercom, the IMAX camera shot changes as almost all the airplanes fly in the air, as the last one falls apart before it can even fly.

 _ **The attack will fail! We have glass, we have wood, we have TNT! We tried to kill them with kindness, and now we're just gonna have to... well, you know.**_

After the villains say this, the airplanes then turn to the place that Matilda and the other birds are with Stella and the rest of the launched birds, and some of them threw dynamite, causing small explosions, also shooting plungers and attempting to strike them, with Judge Peckinpah being rushed by Clyde, Stella rolling on top of Bubbles, and the rest running from the IMAX bass explosions.

Back at the place with the slingshot, one of the un-slingshotted birds ask, "Who's gonna go next?", before Terence moves over, as the birds go aside, the big bird growling with participation.

"Aim for that ramp!", another bird said as Terence prepared to launch himself, after an IMAX camera shot scrolling from the city.

As people were chanting for him with confidence, Terence growls every time he steps back, and as he was finishing up backing up to aim, the slingshot makes a few creaking sounds, about to give in! And, all of a sudden...

 **SMASH!**

The top of the slingshot broke, knocking Terence over!

The other birds gather to see that the slingshot is broken as a few pick up a piece of the wooden slingshot, which the slingshot is unable to send anyone else to the Piggy City anymore. Terence, getting up from the wreckage, looks at this with worry, if there is hope for our heroes to save the eggs.

* * *

In the castle as the 1.44:1 IMAX sequence continues, as the camera turns and pushes back to see Chuck quickly going to the sixteen doors in one hallway with Piper and Jordan opening the second rows of the doors in the same hallway.

At one point, there were 16 Chucks when he checked every door in a split-second.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

At that moment, a blue mooned leviathan-like creature speeds through the second row of doors in a second and the sight of it scares the girls and birds.

"What the bibbidi was that?!", asked Jordan as the blue-mooned leviathan creature was gone.

Piper quickly said, "I don't know! Not now! We need to save the eggs!", to her friend.

* * *

Chuck reverts to one Chuck as he and Clover go back to Red, Piper and Jordan, the three saying, "Whoa! We're on this.", as Chuck and Clover leave or speed off to search more of the castle for the eggs.

"Oh, man. If I see the two twins from The Shining, I'm gonna pass out.", Jordan shudders with a quick foreshadow, before they opened the door.

However, as Piper, Jordan and Red open the first door on their left, it opens to see a corridor with six doors and a scary, strange atmosphere like The Shining, with two pig twins dressed definitely like the two twins from the same movie!

"Redrum...", the two twins said scarily, causing Jordan to faint like what she said just a few seconds ago.

Piper screams, "Red! Close it! CLOSE IT!", in fear, covering her eyes.

"Uh...never mind.", Red says, closing the door, little with fear.

At the meantime, Clover decides not to go with Chuck for a bit, since she's near her (stargirl)friend Piper, as well as Jordan and Red, giving her time to look at the information they downloaded on Vivica's StarZap, the same folder that says, **STAR_DIPPERS**.

After looking at Astra's file with the picture with her, the girl and the old man, and the video of her freeing the stars with the girl and the plane, Clover then looks at her file, looking at a reply of her picture by Piper and Jordan,

 _"Downloaded the information. Found your photograph. It looks like you." - P &J_

A zoomed up shot of Clover's picture with the re-opening of the theatre with the animals also triggers the same seductive tune for Clover, and the DJ Starling rubs her hat and forehead to look at the next replies,

 _"Where have you been? Check the rest out." - P &J_

Finishing looking at her file instead of also looking at the video with the flood in the theatre, she decides to go back to the information hub with the downloaded files, and puts the mouse over to the Electric Bolt symbol of the files first.

That was when only a single video shows up a an intensifying theme for Clover is heard.

The same girl that communicated with Jordan in her seemingly dream, the daughter of Alice in Wonderland, and is a friend of Jordan and Freddie, Ally, was with two dogs in a sewer as they accidentally harm the viper, being pummelled by a dozen bricks, but when coming back up and ready to kill her and the dog, Ally suddenly runs around the viper with super speed in a second, thus causing several more bricks, then a huge concrete slab to fall and crush on the viper, and finally setting the slab on fire, much to the Auradonian girl and the two dogs' shock. The video skips a certain minute of time and the three are chased away by several violent big and small animals, which the video foreshadows a later instalment of the series.

After the first video, Clover exits the file and clicks on the file with the Yin-Yang symbol, which another single video shows up.

Secondly, another girl who is the daughter of Mulan, and is also a friend of Jordan and Freddie, Lonnie, was underwater with a young Japanese boy with an eyepatch, as they successfully get a mysterious powerful suit of armour, but confronts a giant yellow eye underwater, putting the boy in a trance and Lonnie also, but half-way in a trance, much to Clover, who is viewing this, in shock. Moments later, at the same time, Lonnie then uses the trident she's holding to defend, to stab the yellow eye, whilst at the same time, a single arrow also hits it. The video also skips a minute as Lonnie follows the boy and a mysterious helpful figure, back up to the surface, the second Auradonian girl blasting off at fast speed underwater, also foreshadows another instalment in the series.

When the second video was done, Clover then exits the file and goes to the final file with the Power symbol, and a last video showed up.

This one, wasn't an Auradonian friend of Jordan and Freddie. This time, it was a friend of Piper, Clover and Astra, a Starling named Cassie. In the video, several random moments show her with a stork and a red-haired girl having a work accident in a package delivery factory they spend time at, plus the Starling and the stork meeting the boss of the factory, only a few moments of it, and then, the red-haired girl looks at a letter that was sent to the mail room that she was in, and finally, the red-haired girl putting the same letter in a slot, thus starting up an old factory, and causing the stork and the Starling to attempt turning it off, causing an injury and a new power for the Starling, before the video ends abruptly, and lastly is foreshadowing a later instalment for the series as well.

Watching all these three other videos, Clover then closes the StarZap and continues to find the eggs with her friends.


	24. Genigirl and SuperPiper

At Piggy City at the time as the continuing IMAX 1.44:1 sequence happens for the last four chapters, the Piggy Air Force were still attempting to attack the birds, who were dodging from their attacks.

One plane however, starts to fail, forcing the pig pilot to pedal, working the plane again, before hitting another plane, which both break and the pigs fall.

* * *

After Clover catches up with her friends Piper, Jordan, Red and Chuck at the end of the last chapter, Red, Piper and Jordan say after going past three familiar friends, "Whoa whoa whoa, wait, hold on a second."

"Wait, I know those rear ends, that's Bomb, Astra and Freddie!", Chuck mentions.

Clover even says, "Yeah, Chuck, that's not their rear ends, that's their faces."

"Sorry, guys.", apologized Chuck.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie accepts in a muffled voice, "No problem, it's a shaky week."

"We know.", Piper and Jordan nod and agree, successfully getting Bomb, Astra and Freddie out with Red, Chuck and Clover's help, but the yellow bird in the middle before laid by Bomb after getting the three out, referring to an innuendo.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie thanked, "Thanks for getting us out.", with Chuck still almost under Bomb.

* * *

 **ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

"Ah...starf. We're not even gonna ask. Even if those kinds of inappropriate things happen in a supermarket.", Piper and Jordan groan after seeing the slight mistaken innuendo and foreshadowing another instalment in the series, before getting Bomb up and freeing Chuck, thus continuing their search for the eggs.

* * *

During these events at the same time, dozens of pigs gather in the giant dining room with Leonard and Vivica, along with a chef pig up starting to spice up a green acidic liquid, not knowing that Vivica also added some negative energy on the liquid around the time, while another pig lit up the fire that starts to boil the liquid!

"We want eggs! We want eggs! We want eggs!", the pigs in the dining room chanted, waiting for the eggs to arrive.

* * *

Outside the giant dining room, five pig soldiers were guarding the door that says, **No Eggs in Here** , one flipping a coin as they laughed.

"No Eggs In-", gasps Chuck and Clover, the two realizing, "Ooh, these are clever pigs."

Red, Piper and Jordan sort the plan quietly, "Okay, look, we're gonna run up, and tackle the pig on the left. Bomb, Astra, Freddie, you guys can help too. Chuck, Clover, we don't know if you can help, we gotta figure out a way to get into that rooooooo...", before suddenly, time starts to slow down for the heroes, but Chuck. Looking at the camera, he then rushes off down to the pigs, which time also slows down for them, their coin flip slowing down in 3D with the immersive 1.44:1 continued IMAX sequence.

While this happened, Chuck arrives with two paint buckets, putting one on top of the pig soldiers after taking off his hat, and the other reserved for the pigs. He grabs one of their plungers, pulling it hard with cartoon physics in 3D. He then writes **Fart Face** on another of the five pig soldiers' chest, grabbing and stealing his boxing glove socket gun, along with switching shots to Red, Piper and Jordan slowed down at the middle of a splitsecond, before Chuck finally moves the last pig soldier with him holding the boxing glove gun, which he forces him to trigger the cartoon weapon, and the other bucket of paint he causes him to hold it, right to the pigs. And to top it all off, Chuck grabs their camera as he takes a selfie with his slow-motion planned prank finished, before going back to Red, Piper, Jordan and the other heroes back on the top near the site.

Time quickly reverts back to normal, the pigs' coin flip about to finish, with Red, Piper and Jordan finishing from slow motion to normal time, "...ooooooom. Anyone have any bright ideas?", asking this before the two girls and Clover notice Chuck smiling, unlike earlier he looked sarcastic.

"Huh?", the two girls and Clover question.

Just then, Chuck's planned prank sets off, with the bucket of paint falling onto the pig soldiers' head, the plunger impacting another pig soldier and impacting him to the wall of the guarded door, and the pig soldier inadvertently shooting the boxing glove gun and the bucket of paint on the other two pig soldiers. The other four pig soldiers glare at the fifth, not knowing he had done it, before he gets chased away by his own four comrades.

"What the heck just happened?", Red, Piper, Jordan and Clover ask.

Chuck apologizes, "Oh, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Oh, now we get it! You fast bird.", Astra and Freddie realize, the former athletic Starling nudging Chuck on the head, congratulating him.

After this, Chuck and Clover lead as they say, "Here we...", barging through the guarded door, before shocked to see something. "...are?"

The eggs were being carried in a net, up and going course to the castle's giant dining room!

"We found them!", Astra, Bomb and Freddie said, seeing the netted eggs being raised up. "Uh oh."

Red, Piper and Jordan then groan that time, "Aw, come on!", the two latter girls saying, "We need to get on there and free the eggs!", as the three climb a small staircase of TNT, before they successfully grab and reach on to the net holding the eggs! As Astra, Bomb and Freddie call for them, the three heroes say, "Guys, come on!"

"Quick! Follow 'em!", Chuck and Clover said to Bomb, Astra and Freddie, going to catch up with Red, Piper and Jordan.

* * *

Back at the castle's giant dining room, the chef pig tastes the boiling negative energized green acid and yells, "Things are looking sunny side up!", all the pigs in the dining room and the two villains cheering.

"Not even those Star Dippers can stop us now!", Vivica evilly laughs.

* * *

And at the same time with Red, Piper and Jordan, the three quietly says, "Guys, we're here. Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out of here."

"Hurry up, Bomb, Astra, Freddie, come on!", hurries Chuck and Clover as they follow the netted eggs and Red, Piper and Jordan clinging onto it.

Red, Piper and Jordan say to their friends, "Don't lose them!", as the netted eggs with the three main heroes on it about to go into the castle's giant dining room, closing the metal hatch on the top, with a strong door to the dining room.

"Will this nightmare ever end?!", Bomb, Astra and Freddie groan after seeing this next puzzle for them to figure out.

* * *

"Oh boy.", Red, Piper and Jordan gulp as they arrive at the castle's dining room, before as they try to start attempting to free the netted eggs, Leonard and Vivica notice our heroes, while the pigs are still chanting for the eggs.

The two antagonists say, "What are they doing up there! This is a civilized buffet!"

"STAR DIPPERS!", shouts Vivica in anger.

Piper and Jordan then say to her, "Oh, did you meant Genigirl and SuperPiper?"

"Whatever!", the villainess yelled.

* * *

Outside the dining room, Chuck and Clover try to pull the strong door open, while Bomb, Astra and Freddie yell whilst they climb up the pipe.

But as the latter three heroes try to climb up, the pipe breaks and gives in, before the three fall back to the ground, causing Chuck and Clover to gasp in shock and come over to take care of their friends.

* * *

"Don't hatch now...do not hatch now.", Red, Piper and Jordan suspensefully worries as they were coming closer to the negative boiling green acid.

Leonard and Vivica order the pigs, "Get those scam off our eggs!", the chef pig cheering a bit.

"Oh man.", the bird and the two girls gasp, before they try to break the net free for the eggs, along with Piper's Meditative Lasers and Jordan's sharp Applerangs.

* * *

Outside once again, Chuck and Clover ask their friends who have fallen a few moments ago, "Guys, are you okay?"

"Oh, we've been better.", the other three friends reply as Chuck and Clover peek in the pipe, which is a way in for both of them to get in the dining room, with the chanting from the pigs being echoed.

This gave both of them an idea, as they both said, "We've gonna give a running start!", as they ran to the back of the entrance room, before Chuck and Clover prepare to run, the yellow bird battle crying, "CHUCK TIME!"

As it may seem that they might go through the pipe, they suddenly fail to do so, getting Chuck through a bit, and Clover cartoonish-ly halfway in the pipe, only one of her sandalled feet sticking out, which startles Bomb, Astra and Freddie, dumbfounded-ly.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Leonard and Vivica were fed up by Red, Piper and Jordan trying to free the eggs, changing their plan, "Fine! Boil them too!"

"Let's pig out!", the construction pig says, speeding up the netted eggs to the green acid suspensefully.

Red, Piper and Jordan sigh quick and say, "Looks like it's just you and us, PORKBELLY! WE'LL be taking that!", as the three jump off, as Piper and Jordan also both punch the construction pig with Red doing a elbow drop to the construction pig as well, forcing them out of one of the giant glass windows of the giant dining room, the three heroes hanging on to the controls that controls the netted eggs to the acidic negative liquid, and the construction pig screams as he falls to his off-screen death.

The bird and the two girls successfully press the controls that get the netted eggs away from the negative green acid, causing the chef pig to sadly groan, but Leonard and Vivica yell, "NO!", as they come over.

* * *

Finally, outside the dining room, Astra and Freddie hurry for Bomb, "Bomb! Do something!", as they try shaking the pipe with the stuck Chuck and Clover with assisting Bomb, before the black bird accidentally holds Clover's body straight and punches the rest of her body in, leaving one of her sandalled feet sticking out, and pushing Chuck forward a little more.

"Red, Piper, Jordan, we're coming...", Chuck and Clover says, despite that both of their voices were as if they were stuck like ice or botox, the former seen inside the pipe and the latter's voice heard.

Astra and Freddie groan back outside the pipe, "I can't believe we're doing this...", to Bomb as he prepares to blow the pipe, despite Clover's sandalled foot in the way.

"Deep breath!", Bomb readies quickly as Astra and Freddie watch, taking a deep breath and blowing the pipe, which blows Chuck's body, beak and eyes in 3D for a few seconds in the 1.44:1 continued IMAX sequence, with extreme forces of air, blowing him and Clover across the pipe finally, the DJ Starling coming out first, still awake but takes time to breathe, with Chuck stuck a bit in the vent.

Chuck says, "I'm in!", gasping and looking at the scenery of the giant dining room, "Classy joint..."

Meanwhile, while Red, Piper and Jordan were still hanging on after they grab the controls for the netted eggs, they then hear an eagle screech, meaning that one of their friends have came back to help...


	25. Saving the Eggs

As the IMAX 1.44:1 sequence continues, it appears that the eagle screech came from the Mighty Eagle, who is seen flying across outside in the Piggy City atmosphere and searching for any of his friends from earlier, yelling, "HELLO!? WHERE IS EVERYONE!"

"Mighty Eagle! He's back!", Piper and Jordan exclaim, before the two girls and Red ask, "Where is he going?", before getting a quick idea, "Oh, we can't believe we're about to do this.", before they battle cry one of Bomb's battle cries back when they were searching for the Mighty Eagle earlier in the story, " **Er-roooooooo!** ", repeating this several more times.

The Mighty Eagle notices this and asks, "Oh! My battle cry?!", revealing that one of Bomb's attempted and questioned battle cries for the Mighty Eagle was the correct one. He then falls and flies back up again, flying against the screen in 3D with the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio, while Red, Piper and Jordan climb back up in the giant dining room, with the eagle hurrying, "Coming in, coming in...", flying out of sight.

Seconds later, a loud voice boomed in the dining room with IMAX sounds,

" **MIGHTY EAGLE!** "

All of a sudden, the Mighty Eagle barges through the dining room ceiling with wooden broken parts floating in 3D in the IMAX ratio, and in a quick moment of slow-motion, the Mighty Eagle screeches as he flaps his wings, and his serious expression turns into a scared expression when his weight was about to cause him to fall.

Then it reverts to normal time again, as Leonard and Vivica were scared, and Red, Piper and Jordan were smiling.

The Mighty Eagle then lands on the table, sliding and pushing off plates and utensils away, scaring the pigs on the table as the Mighty Eagle stumbles across the table, various cartoon sound effects heard before the Mighty Eagle laid down on his body whilst sliding, Leonard and Vivica dodging this, causing the Mighty Eagle to break the villains' dining throne, and somersaulting accidentally and hitting the big pot with the green acidic negative liquid, knocking him out a bit cartoonish-ly.

Red, Piper and Jordan come over to the Mighty Eagle, saying, "Mighty! Mighty Eagle! Mighty Eagle, come on!", as they use his tongue hanging out to try getting him up, before they were disgusted by the Mighty Eagle's tuna breath. "Oh, that's bad breath."

"I can sleep late, ma! It's not a school day!", the Mighty Eagle dizzily says as Red and the two girls try to get a hold of himself by getting him conscious again, before the latter three main heroes were about to be cornered and confronted by Leonard, Vivica and the pigs.

The two villains order again, "Throw them in the pot too! We'll have the big turkey!"

Chuck and Clover, in the meantime, the former escapes from the vent and Clover gets conscious again, before the two quickly opens the big set of locks and securities on the big dining room door, as the two let in Bomb, Astra and Freddie, the latter friends startling them, "SURPRISE!"

This causes the Mighty Eagle to wake up to his normal self in the middle of the situation, and Leonard and Vivica gasp when seeing the other heroes.

"Whoa, what did we miss?", asks Bomb, Astra and Freddie, going with Chuck and Clover, as well as Jordan, to open the balcony door on the left side of the dining room.

Red and Piper then say to the Mighty Eagle, "You gotta fly those eggs to safety!"

"I got this. Here we go!", the Mighty Eagle figures out quickly and undazed, before he flies up to the netted eggs near the green negative acid, and with a big ounce of strength, breaks the chain after a cartoon sound effect is also heard.

Red and Piper impressed, "Yes, yes, yes!", while Jordan, Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie opened the balcony door as Red, Piper and the Mighty Eagle were getting away from the pigs trying to get the eggs back from them, along with Bomb, Astra and Freddie's help.

"Our eggs!", Leonard and Vivica yell, chasing the heroes too.

But during this, Jordan watches this moment before she accidentally steps back, and falls down the balcony!

"JORDAN!", Piper and Clover yelled, the former being chased by the pigs with the Mighty Eagle, Bomb, Astra and Freddie's help.

Then, a shot switches to see the oceanic view of Piggy City, and all of a sudden after a few moments, we see Jordan safely on a flying aircraft shaped like a apple and has jets like magic carpets!

"Oh...my...stars...", Clover amazed to see the giant hovercraft that Jordan was on.

Jordan couldn't believe this, and asks Freddie, "Freddie, what's this?"

"I customized that and created that for you quickly back while you, Red and Piper launched to the castle, Jordan...", Freddie says as she helps her friends get rid of the pigs chasing her and her friends. "It's called a Geniewing! Get in there and we'll get on there too!"

Red and Piper cuts to the chase, "Don't forget our friends, Jordan, Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie!", to the Mighty Eagle.

"Who?!", the Mighty Eagle worried and forgot as he was flying the eggs to safety.

Red and Piper said to him, "Those guys!"

"Right, right!", the eagle got it now, before Chuck and Bomb climb on the netted eggs that the Mighty Eagle is carrying, and Freddie and Astra getting in the Geniewing, but after Clover got on outside the aircraft and Red and Piper about to get on the netted eggs and aircraft respectively, Leonard and Vivica get a hold of the respective Red and Piper, by grabbing the respective talon and sandalled foot!

The two villains exclaim, "Got ya two!", as the two heroes struggle to hang on.

"Jordan, we need to accelerate. Get rid of those pigs!", Freddie told Jordan, as the latter uses the new Geniewing technologies to accelerate, with the pigs still trying to hang on to not let them escape, two pigs on the bottom at the balcony biting their teeth on the wooden balcony.

The Mighty Eagle was struggling to fly faster, the Geniewing was also accelerating, and a single egg from the net was about to break loose as the 1.44:1 continuous IMAX sequence gets interestingly intense!

"You two are not getting away that easy!", Leonard and Vivica berated at Red and Piper-

And then a bluish-white egg breaks free from the net, bouncing down the pigs getting a hold of the two heroes!

"NO!", yells Red and Piper, watching the bluish egg bounce down from the eggs, bouncing off a trampoline of the pigs', and sliding down a smooth curtain, and rolling to the middle of the wrecked dining room, cracking a bit as it is beginning to hatch! They then decided to Red's friends Chuck and Bomb, and Piper's friends Clover, Jordan, Astra and Freddie, "Save yourselves!"

"Hold on, guys!", Jordan and Bomb said, the former piloting the Geniewing.

Piper and Red then said, "We're gonna save that egg!", letting go of the netted eggs and the Geniewing, respectively, as they were blown back into the castle's dining room!

"Don't be a hero!", worries Chuck as he sees the two heroes going back.

Clover was at the verge of crying, "Be a hero, Piper!", before she, Chuck and the other heroes except the Mighty Eagle scream, "Nooo!", as both the Mighty Eagle and the Geniewing fly off with the former holding the net of eggs.

Red and Piper stumble Leonard and Vivica, as well as some of the pigs, and seeing the bluish cracked egg, Leonard and Vivica see it and glares at the two heroes.

* * *

Back at the Piggy City with some of the birds fleeing and escaping while explosions commence and destroys a few buildings, the IMAX ratio sequence continues as we see the Mighty Eagle carrying the netted eggs with Chuck and Bomb on it, while Jordan, Freddie and Astra were in the Geniewing with Clover hanging on, leading the Mighty Eagle and the birds with the safe eggs, with the Geniegirl having an IMAX camera attached to it, switching IMAX shots for a bit like in a Christopher Nolan film.

"This is so many of them, we're outnumbered!", Chuck and Clover exclaim.

The Mighty Eagle asks in shock, "What, how many?!", to Chuck and Clover.

"Oh, no, not many, just a right amount really, no need to look back, just keep flying- **FASTER!** ", yelled Chuck and Clover, which startles the Mighty Eagle as he attempts to fly faster in fear, with the Geniewing still leading and using it's weapons to destroy some of the pigs' buildings.

* * *

In the giant castle's dining room, Leonard and Vivica then say, "I'll be taking that!", as the two ran towards the blue egg.

"No, you won't!", said Red and Piper, dodging the pigs that are trying to get them. The two then lunge and grab the egg before Leonard and Vivica do, as they both say again, "Give us that!", before they roll over to near the pot of negative green acid and the dining room's small furnace, panting a bit.

Leonard and Vivica then berate again to the two, "You two just don't know when to stop, do ya?", angrily with the pigs.

"Here's a two-word answer! Uh-uh!", the two heroes disagree.

The two villains then say to our two heroes, "Looks like your little slingshot game ends here! Give us that!", evilly wanting the blue egg.

"Not gonna happen!", Piper and Red disagree again, before the former's eyes suddenly close, turns her head around and shot out meditative lasers towards the bottom of the boiling pot, causing the pot to start collapsing (IMAX low rumbling bass), much to the two villains, Red and Piper's sudden shock, the latter's eyes reverting to normal! "Oh no.", they both said to themselves, as Piper, Red, Vivica and Leonard try to run away from the boiling negative green acid!

Leonard and Vivica even said, "Get outta our way!", as Red and Piper get in front of them when going on the dining room table, before the pot suddenly sends the four up in the air as the pot that poured the negative green boiling acid falls on the table like a seesaw, the four ending up on the ceiling on a rock chandelier, while the other pigs escape the room from the negative acid.

* * *

Outside, as the IMAX 1.44:1 ratio continues, the Mighty Eagle, Chuck, Bomb, and the girls on the Geniewing were still trying to escape from the Piggy Air Force and the other pigs shooting plungers, the aircraft successfully destroying some more buildings. That was the time when Astra and Bomb decided to do something to help their friends.

"We know what we're gonna do. We're gonna blow up that ramp!", both Astra and Bomb said respective to Clover, Jordan and Freddie, and to Chuck.

Chuck says a point to Bomb, "And that would be a good plan if you were good in blowing up!"

"No, Astra! What are we gonna do while you help?", Jordan, Freddie and Clover said in the meantime with Astra, outside the speeding Geniewing.

Bomb says to Chuck and Astra says to her friends, "We need to stop those planes!"

"Remember me, Chuck and my friends. Remember me!", Bomb says to Chuck.

Astra also says back in the Geniewing, "Clover, go in and take my seat. I gotta go destroy them with Bomb!", bringing Clover in the aircraft as Jordan, Freddie and Clover look at Astra going out the airborne aircraft.

In the same IMAX shot, both Astra and Bomb jump off the respective Geniewing and the net of eggs, battle crying, "BOMBS AWAY!", as the IMAX camera shot follows Bomb and Astra hitting a few planes on the way there, rolling and landing on the ramp successfully.

"That was a close one.", Astra comments after succeeding onto the ramp.

Back at the same place at the center of Piggy City, Matilda, Stella and the others were about to be cornered by several pigs, the former nervously greeting, "Oh, hi there...", as a pig taunts her, losing her temper finally a bit.

She then comes over and says as the IMAX camera shot follows and continues, "This little piggy...", before shooting a egg out of her behind and killing the pigs, saying, "...POPPED!", going over to the next group of pigs, saying, "This little piggy exploded!", shooting another egg and killing the group of pigs again, and finally saying, "And this little piggy went wee-wee-wee...", before shooting a egg out of her behind to a far angle to another pig, shouting, "...OUTTA MY BOTTOM!", before the shot egg hits the pig, as the pig screams as he flew across a part of the city, killing him. The continued IMAX camera shot ends as Matilda looks back at the other birds, giggling bashfully.

At the ramp once again, Astra was struggling to make Bomb angry to cause his fuse-like antennae to light up again.

"Come on, Bomb, you can do this!", Astra says while Bomb says the same to himself, trying to get as angry as possible. "Blow up! Blow up!"

The IMAX 1.44:1 sequence continues as another IMAX camera shot shows the planes preparing to go down the ramp, a scrolling camera angle like going on a roller coaster.

The same IMAX camera shot zooms in at Astra and Bomb during this shot, as they both said, "Uh oh.", fear-stricken.

When a pig piloting his plane was laughing evilly and mischievously as another shot shows the pigs starting to go down the ramp, towards the two heroes!

"Oh no...", Astra and Bomb says in fear. They started to rush as they both said for angry thoughts to hurry, "Think explosive thoughts! Surprise parties...!", as the planes started coming closer down the ramp! "Yoga poses...!", they both said as Bomb does a yoga pose, before Astra quickly thinks of something, which suddenly her power is revealed as Bomb gets a final thought before the planes were getting real close and speeding towards them!

" **PIGS IN AIRPLANES!** ", Bomb and Astra yell, before the latter suddenly projects a giant starball, and the former sits like a ball, his pupils turning orange-red and his fuse antennae lighting up as well as his boiling angering body, the latter then slams the starball projection on the ramp, as the planes were about to hit-

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!-!-!**

A POWERFUL shockwave of Bomb's anger and Astra's sudden power blows up the ramp, kills the pigs, destroys the planes, and creates an electrical shockwave that also destroys some of the buildings!

"WHOOOOOOOOOA!", Bomb and Astra sounded as they flew from the explosion, as Astra yelled, "WOOOOO-HOOOOO-HOOOOO!", the two catching up with the Geniewing and the Mighty Eagle with Chuck on the carried net of eggs, Jordan, Freddie and Clover looking at the sudden explosion.

Bomb and Astra cheer as they said to their friends, "We did it!", the former saying, "And I blew up! On purpose!"

"Good job, Astra!", Clover, Jordan and Freddie cheer, as the athletic Starling lands on the flying Geniewing perfectly, while Bomb was still flying from the explosion to catch up with Chuck and the Mighty Eagle later.

* * *

"You're both wrecking our house! What's wrong with you?!", exclaims Leonard and Vivica to Piper and Red back at the castle's dining room, the four still hanging on the rock chandelier, the heroes having the blue egg from the villains.

Red and Piper talk back, "You both wrecked my house!"

"Your house was ugly!", the two meanly says.

The two heroes impressed, "Well now, we're even!", before suddenly, the chandelier's chains snap, and the four scream as the chandelier they're holding onto was falling...

...through a room which a pig was about to watch a marathon, but his pancakes were hit by the chandelier...

...another room when a pig was bowling, but the falling chandelier falls through to cause several strikes unintentionally as the ball went away from the bowling pins...

...and finally into a dark basement, as the falling chandelier hits the low angle camera shot.

* * *

Back in the city as Matilda, Stella, Judge Peckinpah and the other main secondary birds were running from the pigs in the long IMAX sequence's conclusion, Matilda suddenly stops with the others to see an incoming speeding RV-like car, as Matilda says, "Guys! Look out!", before the car stops after drifting and slowing down. "Everyone, stand back!", as a small camera comes up and aims in 3D, showing the targets to be Matilda, Stella and the others, frightened to see who is using the car.

It appears and reveals, when the car window comes down, to be Terence.

"Terence?", Matilda asks the big red bird, as he chuckles while smiling, giving a thumbs up to him and the other allies, as they all get on the car Terence is driving, as she promised everyone, "Put on your seatbelts everyone! Trust me.", as she and Stella close the back door, as the car then speeds away from the pigs chasing them...


	26. Detonation

**NOTE: The end of the last chapter was the end of the extended six-chapter long IMAX 1.44:1 sequence. There will be another short IMAX sequence in this chapter as well.**

The aspect ratio switches back to the 2.35:1 ratio after the six-chapter 1.44:1 IMAX sequence as Red and Piper get up after the chandelier fell in the dark basement.

"Well...", Red and Piper groan. "...this is dynamite.", they then said as they both got up, and were amazed to see what's in the basement.

There was a million of TNT and dynamite explosives that are under the castle in the basement, stacked up and piled up.

Searching around for the egg in the gigantic reserve of explosives, Piper imagines, "Whoa. Exploding this amount of TNT would be like a weapon of mass destruction.", before she and Red found the blue egg in the path, metres in front of them.

"Oh! There you are!", they both said, Piper continuing, "We're finally gonna get it!"

Suddenly, Leonard and Vivica run up the other path on the right, taunting, "Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin!", referring to the Three Little Pigs, grabbing the egg before the two heroes get it, running up to where the rock chandelier fell in the middle of the basement with the hole on top, as Red and Piper try to catch up. Leonard grabs a candle as he says, "Delicious bird eggy-weggy!", oohing and his nose twitching as he starts threatening to burn the egg, Vivica chuckling evilly.

"You two can't eat **eggs!** ", Red negotiated.

Piper agrees, "Yeah! Pigs should eat feed like at farms! And Vivica, eat something else, and please stop this! You know better than that!"

"What are you two gonna do? We're a foodie!", Leonard asks tauntingly.

Vivica negotiates back, "Yeah! What are you two gonna do? And every birds' special member...is the egg.", a little psychotically.

Then, Red and Piper look up and notice, on top of the hole, was the pot back up at the castle's dining room, going to tip over to the basement soon, the latter girl looking down as she bows her head as she thinks a quick plan.

"It's over! You're finished, Eyebrows and Absent-Minder!", called Leonard to the two heroes.

Vivica gets an evil idea popped in her head, saying to Piper, "Oh, and the egg's punishment for death we give it, what's that? ...That's right. Death by fire.", laughing tauntingly and evilly with Leonard.

Piper, her anger starting to boil, was at the near brink of losing her temper to this name calling and taunts by the two villains, that she couldn't take it anymore.

" **DON'T CALL US THAT!** ", Piper shouts in anger at the top of her lungs, her eyes glowing seafoam green as she prepares her meditation lasers at the two villains while a high frequency was heard for a few seconds, threateningly, while Red was offended by the two villains and was starting to get angry.

Vivica quickly lied, "WE ARE NOT! We aren't really!", before noticing Piper's angering meditation lasers about to blow, "Oh, ah, if you hurt us, the egg will burn, if you fly away, mmm, the egg also burns...", she told her choices to the two heroes.

But during Vivica's choices she is saying, Red and Piper were still angry, their tempers about to burst, as thoughts from Red's past were heard deep in their minds during this suspenseful moment.

" _Eyebrows..."_

 _"Someone has anger issues..."_

 _" **Anger IS NOT ALWAYS THE ANSWER!** "_

As the last thought's word echoed in their minds, Piper's meditative lasers' die down after this moment as her eye colour turns back to normal, exhaling a sigh as she bows her head down, while Red also exhales, calming themselves down.

That was when their plan takes action.

"Well, you know what? I guess you two win.", Piper and Red admit with faking their happy sudden behaviour, causing Vivica to stop babbling about her choices to the two heroes, which she and Leonard question the two.

As the pot was in the final moments of tipping over to the basement below, the two heroes fakes, "That was an awesome plan, and choices too. Mind blown.", doing a quick explosion sound, chuckling.

The two villains answer, "Really? Well, thank you! You know, a lot of hard work goes into our sinister plans, it does.", Leonard chuckling evilly. Vivica also was holding a syringe with loads of negative energy in the serum she secretly worked on while she was at Piggy Island, saying, "I've also got some more evil plans ahead. Possibly even a doomsday. Can't you believe it?", taunting.

As the pot completely was about to go down (IMAX low rumbling bass; rumble pulses), it was the two heroes' chance to go for it.

"Nah, we mean your plans was great...", Piper and Red says, before breaking down a little anger as they yell, "...but you didn't plan for THIS!", pulling a TNT box off the pile and causing the two villains to stumble and slide down with the other dynamite and TNT boxes, before Piper and Red tackle the two villains, Vivica letting go of the syringe strangely and the four going down while collapsing a pile of TNT boxes, knocking out Vivica.

Unbeknownst to them, the candle Leonard was holding he used to threaten to burn the egg landed near several dynamite sticks and lit the fuse!

With Red retaining the egg and Leonard carrying the unconscious Vivica for her and her friends to deal with, the two heroes start to go back to the middle, Leonard emerges from the TNT boxes angrily and roared with anger, pursuing them.

The pot goes down several floors...

...Red and Piper keep running from Leonard as they threw a few of the dynamite sticks to try getting away from him trying to pursue them...

...the fuse was about to reach the end of the dynamite sticks...

...the pot goes down the same floor where the pig's pancakes were caught by the falling chandelier earlier...

...the two heroes, with Red carrying the egg and Piper carrying the unconscious villain Vivica finally got to the middle as Leonard angrily and villainously catches up...

...the pot goes down the floor with the pig in the bowling alley who got the strikes (in an **Ultimate Edition** shot), and reaches the top of the basement...

"You two have annoyed me for the last time!", Leonard threatens to the two heroes, the music of Heitor Pereira, Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL reaching it's suspenseful end in this moment.

Red simply smiles and answers, "Yep!"

"And it's the last annoyance you'll ever have!", Piper talks back...

...before the pot covers and shelters Red, the egg, Piper and the unconscious Vivica, much to Leonard's shock.

And then, all of a sudden-

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

" **GOW!** ", Leonard yelled as thousands of Piggy Island's explosive reserves blow up in a splitsecond and in a chain reaction leading to a giant explosion from the bottom of the basement!

* * *

The 2.35:1 ratio turns back into 1.44:1 again for the fanfic's second-to-last and short IMAX sequence, as we see the Geniewing Jordan is controlling and with Astra hanging on, leading the Mighty Eagle holding the net of eegs with Chuck on it...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

" **FASTER!** ", screams Chuck and Clover, the castle exploding like a non-nuclear bomb!

The Mighty Eagle and Jordan sound, "WHOOOA!", as Jordan uses the Geniewing and the Mighty Eagle uses his strength to fly through the city being submerged in the fiery inferno, while dozens of pigs were panicking and running from the collapsing city, along with a gigantic shot of the city thanks to the 1.44:1 IMAX ratio.

Looking behind at the main destruction of the Piggy Island's castle for a second, Jordan shockingly says, "Oh my god.", as the truck being drove by Terence that carries Matilda, Stella and the other secondary birds escapes from the city, the Geniewing following the truck and the Mighty Eagle following the Geniewing with the safe netted eggs and Chuck on it, causing a humongous casualty of pigs in the process, destroying almost the entire Piggy City completely!

The truck parks and the Geniewing quickly landed, and the Mighty Eagle grunts, "Cramp...cramp!", letting go of the netted eggs with Chuck hanging on to it, landing and rolling on the ground, tired.

The IMAX 1.44:1 sequence then switches back to the 2.35:1 ratio, as we see in another shot that Jordan, Astra, Freddie and Clover getting out of the Geniewing while Matilda, Stella, Terence and the other secondary characters got out the truck.

"Look at that!", Bubbles says as he witnesses this after getting out of the truck, reuniting with Hal on his side.

Hal asks his friend, "Are you seeing what I am seeing?", seeing the Mighty Eagle with the other birds.

The same bird couple from the beginning of the story, Edward, Eva, Timothy and the hatchling examine the Mighty Eagle, with the other birds Edward saying, "This guy looks nothing like a statue."

The blue bird couple then turn to see happily and the wife says, "Our eggs!", Jordan, Clover, Freddie and Astra help present it to the birds.

They reunited with their beloved eggs, gifting their eggs to one another like a Christmas gift, except for the girls, who aren't birds.

Even the mime bird was reunited with an invisible egg.

But the blue bird couple were a little saddened to see that theirs wasn't saved in the net of eggs.

Chuck, Clover, Jordan, Freddie and Astra came over to Bomb, reuniting, the formers asking, "Are you okay?"

"Chuck, girls, my man.", Bomb assures, rubbing Chuck's head proudly. "Did you guys see what me and Astra did back there?"

Astra agrees, "Yeah! I forgot to tell you I have powers, meaning if I think of a sports ball of any kind, it's hologram projection acts like a real ball.", telling the three other girls and the two birds.

Meanwhile, when all the eggs were almost finished, Judge Peckinpah then says after giving the last egg to another bird with the blue bird couple saddened, "This egg is a special image to you."

"They're safe and sound.", Matilda sweetly sighs, before she and Peckinpah notice the blue bird couple crying, meaning that they can't find their egg.

And with Jordan, Clover, Freddie, Astra, Chuck and Bomb, they are startled by a little collapsing rumble back at the exploded city, meaning they have forgotten someone.

"Where are they?", Chuck, Jordan and Clover ask.

Bomb, Astra and Freddie call, "Red? Piper?"

All the birds look at the ruined city, everything in the city was crumbled and collapsed to the ground, singed.

The Mighty Eagle gets up, shocked with all the birds witnessing this.

All there was is silence.

"I think they might be dead...", Matilda gasps almost silently.

Knowing that Matilda may be right, Jordan, Clover, Freddie, Astra, Chuck and Bomb start to cry in sorrow to this, meaning that the two may be dead.

When the pot that fell earlier in the chapter in the basement stumbled a bit in the ruins, a slight move from pieces of wood were seen in the 2.35:1 ratio.

It reveals two people, pushing the pieces of wood away, coughing a bit as it shows Red and Piper, still alive, the latter's outfit torn slightly!

"Daddy!", the hatchling said, everyone startled and turning around, the Mighty Eagle also watching this miracle!

Chuck, Jordan and Clover cheer, "They're alive!", the three running down the hill with Bomb, Astra and Freddie, as the others cheer, and the Mighty Eagle, confused, smiles too!

"They're alive!", the Mighty Eagle cheered, surprised to see Piper and Red's survival!

As everyone celebrated for this, the two frown as they pick up the egg they saved...

...but it's shown that it cracked open, or it hatched, much to everyone's shock, while the Mighty Eagle removes the plunger the pigs shot at his beak earlier in the battle.

Then, luck changes as it appears to be the second, that a tiny blue bird with brown eyes crawled out to the view in the 2.35:1 ratio. Then another with blue eyes. And a third with green eyes, Red and Piper smiling with the latter crying tears of joy, everyone cheering being heard.

Jordan, Clover, Chuck, Bomb, Astra and Freddie cheer as they came down the hill, meeting with Red and Piper after they went through the ruined entrance of the burnt Piggy City!

"Red, Piper, you're alive! We thought you were dead, you two defected to the pigs and Vivica's side!", Chuck and Clover happily says, kissing Red on the cheek awkwardly and Clover kissing Piper on the cheek the same, but passionately, as her possible girlfriend.

Jordan, Astra, Freddie and Bomb congrats, rubbing their backs, "Way to not be dead.", proudly.

"It's good to see you guys.", Red and Piper said as their friends help them.

As everyone of the birds cheer to this magnificence, Chuck and Clover even shook hands with Peckinpah while Red and Piper were being congratulated by several birds for their heroism, before they see the blue bird couple sorrowing at a distance, that the two and Jordan came over to them.

"Sir? Ma'am?", the three heroes said, as, the couple then were surprised to see their hatched egg, as they said after, "I think these belong to you."

Giving the hatched egg to the couple and looking at the cute birds, the three birds jump into the mother's arms, the mother tearfully saying, "Thank you...", enduring the love of the hatchlings with the father, Chuck, Clover, Bomb, Astra and Freddie coming over.

But, as it may seem like things were back to normal, a loud sound came from the Piggy City's ruins.

Red, Piper, Jordan, their friends and the other birds were startled, and the three former heroes go in front to see what's happening.

Rising from the ruins, was a burnt and wounded Leonard after he was in the explosion earlier, but suddenly, he removes an open part of the burns, causing his burns to fall off like dead skin, as the wounds he sustained negatively healed and his body sprouted sharp dark spikes and started glowing negative purple. Green-purple negative bolts of lightning start to spark around his body after Leonard slams his hand on the ground after his injuries on his burnt hands healed, his body glowing green too as his eyes also glow the same colour, before we see a shot of the survived negative-powered Leonard, roaring loudly as he let out a small shockwave of green-purple negative energy.

The girls and birds were shocked.

Leonard was still alive.


	27. The Final Battle

**Note: I'm very sorry for this chapter lately. I had an accident trying to make new chapters for my other stories, and I made a critical error whilst making it. I apologize for this, and this is the fixer-upper of the final battle.**

Piper, horrified when she and her friends saw Leonard, who evilly survived the explosion and now has negative star energy powers, says, "How did he survive?! I thought we killed him! Maybe-", before Piper peeled her eyes, seeing closely, as she and her friends were shocked by this.

It appears that the negatite serum syringe that Vivica had earlier was injected on Leonard's behind secretly!

"Oh no. Leonard now has negatite powers! We have to stop him!", gasps Piper, saying this to the birds and her other friends.

Jordan then plans, "Don't worry! You girls will help me soon. Red, Chuck, Bomb, birds, you stay here. I'll deal with this on the Geniewing!", before she quickly gets in the hovercraft Freddie designed for her, as it then flew up and towards the battle, while Piper, Clover, the birds and the rest watch.

There, Genigirl (Jordan), in her Geniewing, makes eye contact with the negatite-powered Leonard for a moment, which the villainous pig then uses his negative energy laser powers to try destroying the Geniewing in the air, around in a circle, but Genigirl misses, as the Geniewing sped across the nearby waters of the island.

"Jordan, are you okay?", Freddie called from the Geniewing.

Genigirl answers, "Freddie, I'm okay. But he might be too powerful. Maybe sharp weapons might kill him."

"If we have any.", says Freddie.

Genigirl then says by call, "I may know one that me and Piper brought with us...the carving fork. It's a sharp weapon, it's with Piper. If we can use it, we'll kill Leonard. I just gotta distract him much longer.", saying this before going up after skidding across the waters.

Going towards Leonard, she activates the aircraft's weapon system as Genigirl tries to shoot him, but it doesn't hurt him critically, as she continues to distract it, as Leonard leaped, and tries destroying the aircraft with a negative-energized blast. Moments after chasing and blasting, Leonard finally hits the Geniewing with his negatite blasts, causing the aircraft to lose altitude, and then crash at the ruins of the Piggy City, the wrecked Geniewing stopping near the destroyed Piggy Air Force part of the destroyed city.

Trying to get out of the Geniewing as quickly as possible, Genigirl then hears a roar as she then sees Leonard land and confront the Descendant.

Knowing that she will be blasted in a moment, Jordan says, "Oh, shit."

Then, just as Leonard charges his negative-energy powers to finish Jordan, the daughter of the Genie takes cover, as before, when Leonard blasts his negative fatal energy at the hero, someone stops in the path and protects Genigirl, which Leonard stops his blast, revealing the hero that protected her.

It was Clover, also known as DJ Beater, as she uses her headphones as a shield when horizontal.

A similar, epic and seductive tune was heard by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL, as Genigirl stops taking cover and is shocked to see DJ Beater protecting her.

DJ Beater then yells as she pulls out two music notes, unleashing a giant shockwave that stuns Leonard, who the negative-powered villain was angry by, as Clover uses her headphones horizontally to protect from again for a bit.

Then suddenly, SuperPiper and Astra, also known as Starlantern, then flies across and, with the help of Starlantern's projective powers, then punches Leonard into the city's giant crown, causing the last of the TNT from earlier to explode.

SuperPiper and Starlantern then comes up to Genigirl and DJ Beater, the latter asking, "How will we be able to kill Leonard?"

"There's a weapon that me and Piper brought with us, and it's a sharp big carving fork that will kill him!", says Genigirl.

DJ Beater and Starlantern says, "Leonard, seems to have negative energy as his source."

"The negative energy that he has is from another world. Our world.", SuperPiper says about the negative energy Leonard has that's making him able to be invincible to explosive and powerful attacks, but not blunt ones.

DJ Beater and Starlantern agrees, "Well, we should put the positive to replace the negative.", ready to battle.

SuperPiper then asks Genigirl, "Are they with you?"

"...I thought they were with you.", Genigirl replied back.

As the four heroes were ready for another fight with the negatite-powered Leonard, they see him absorbing the energy and turning it negative, healing him from the explosion evilly, before charging and causing another negative-energized shockwave, before SuperPiper, Genigirl, DJ Beater and Starlantern strongly took cover, while from afar, Freddie, Red, Chuck, Bomb and the other birds were watching the battle, the latter groups of birds along with Freddie hoping they are okay.

After the shockwave, we then see DJ Beater using a big vinyl disc as a shield, before seeing Leonard making eye contact at her, as DJ Beater then leaps from a far length towards the villain, screaming a battle cry while Leonard leaps again, stopping and causing debris flying. DJ Beater uses her vinyl shield to get through the debris and she fights Leonard, but as SuperPiper and Starlantern flew around and distracts Leonard, DJ Beater had the chance to stumble Leonard and the two airborne heroes to pummel Leonard to the ground.

Then as DJ Beater jumped and was about to hit Leonard, the villain dodged, and then hit SuperPiper and Starlantern a few metres away, but before DJ Beater sliced a part of Leonard's leg, and the pig angrily threw a slab of concrete at DJ Beater with his negative energy, but DJ Beater sliced it in half, and then catches SuperPiper and Starlantern, who were trying to fight him, sending both a few metres away, and then kicking SuperPiper away a few more.

Genigirl also sees Leonard trying to fight off DJ Beater, SuperPiper and Starlantern, which the villain uses her negatite laser powers at DJ Beater again, but she uses her vinyl shield to block it, but sends her a few metres away, before going back to the battle again.

Even that moment later, SuperPiper then flew towards Leonard, and then unleashes her meditation lasers at the negative energy-infected villain, who uses his negative energy lasers to try fighting back. As SuperPiper screams with effort and anger, trying to beat the villain, while epic Hans Zimmer/Junkie XL music was heard, Leonard then blasts SuperPiper with his lasers, but the hero wasn't done yet after ascending away from the line of fire, and when she was about to strike back with more meditation lasers at the powerful villain, she then realizes something, who then looks at Red, Chuck, Bomb, the birds, and Freddie.

She also realizes what she has to do.

She has to make the ultimate sacrifice.


	28. Dawn of Girl Power

Flying back to meet with Freddie and the other birds again while Starlantern, DJ Beater and Genigirl were dealing with the negatite-powered Leonard, SuperPiper pulls out the carving fork that the Mighty Eagle gave to them earlier, and was preparing.

In the meantime, Genigirl uses her transportation powers to distract Leonard, who tries to get her by using his negatite powers, getting unharmed along the way.

Red, Freddie and the Mighty Eagle, back with SuperPiper asks, "Piper! What are you doing?"

"I have to save your world. I have to do this for all of us.", SuperPiper decided in a tense sad moment.

Red, Chuck and Bomb then worries, "No, Piper! You can't!"

"You guys are my friends, as well as Freddie, as well as Astra, as well as Jordan...and I love Clover. I love her so much.", confesses SuperPiper.

She then watches Leonard punch the charging and leaping DJ Beater, causing her to send metres away again, this time dropping her vinyl shield and music note.

She succeeds in getting her music note, and when Leonard was about to strike again, DJ Beater then uses her strength with the music note weapon, cutting Leonard's arm hoof off, but with the negative star energy, it grows back, and as she gets her vinyl shield back, she was sent metres away for the last time.

"Now's the time.", SuperPiper readies, as Red, Chuck, Bomb, Freddie, the Mighty Eagle and the other birds plead her not to leave, but she does sadly, anyway. She pulls out the carving fork as she starts flying right at Leonard.

With Leonard surging with negative energy, he suddenly was wrapped by DJ Beater with a earphone lasso, making him stuck while the girl struggles to stay strong while holding on to a wrecked house in Piggy City.

Starlantern even uses projections of several sports balls to hit Leonard painfully as well.

As Leonard screeches at the two distracting her, he suddenly gets a dose of magical purple smoke from a Applerang from Genigirl, weakening him.

SuperPiper then uses the carving fork as a weapon as she holds it in front of her as she flew in the 2.35:1 ratio and in 3D, the music from Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL intensifying with sadness and epicness.

Flying very fast, suddenly...

...SuperPiper then stabs the negative-energized Leonard, the perfect timing with the carving fork!

Leonard roars in pain, as the house DJ Beater holds onto gives in, loosening the earphone lasso, and giving the evil pig the opportunity to grab SuperPiper whilst she was trying to stab the pig through, before he attracts his pig scepter from earlier...

...and then stabs SuperPiper back on the left side of her chest, as she screams in pain as well (in an additional **Ultimate Edition** shot also)!

As the pig smiles evilly in succeeding to get back at her, SuperPiper strengthening tries to get the scepter out of stabbing her chest, but it wouldn't budge, and the electrical bolts of green and purple lightning was getting intense.

No other way, SuperPiper cries tears a bit, lets go of the strong scepter, and holds on to another part of the scepter, meaning she has to definitely do the ultimate sacrifice, as the scepter pushes a bit more into her wound.

With all her strength, SuperPiper yells in a bit of sadness and fury, pushing the carving fork with all her might.

And finally...

...SuperPiper managed to get the carving fork through Leonard's negative-powered body!

And all of a sudden, Leonard bursts a humongous amount of negative energy out of him and the positive energy overwhelms him through his wound, as Piper lets out a scream at the top of her lungs during this final moment of the last battle.

The pig then stops bursts the energy out, ending the electric green-purple electrical negative bolts, and killing him finally, the Hans Zimmer/Junkie XL epic music reaching it's tense end, and ending Leonard's villainous reign of terror once and for all.

Leonard collapses, the scepter he's holding letting go of Piper after this final battle.

Unfortunately, Piper laid there, her eyes closed, and she wasn't breathing.

Lifeless.

She was dead.

Jordan and Astra, after this battle, notice Piper's body laying next to the killed Leonard with a wound on her left side of her chest with the bloodied shirt, and were saddened.

The two brought her body to where Freddie, Red, Chuck, Bomb, the Mighty Eagle and the rest of the birds are, and the birds were all gasp a bit, shocked or either crying to this.

Clover, coming over, sees Piper laying on the ground with all her friends saddened. This saddens her most of all.

She comes over to her body and lays her head on her lap. Sorrowed that she thinks her girlfriend is dead, Clover removes her hat from her head, puts it on the ground quickly, and lets out all her tears out, looking at the lamenting Freddie, Astra and Jordan, with all the other birds feeling very sad for Piper's sacrifice.

Nevertheless, Clover continues crying for her beloved loss.

That is, until as the sad Hans Zimmer/Junkie XL music was getting much more sadder, the camera with the 2.35:1 ratio zooms into Piper's eyes...

...

...and they open slightly.

Jordan, Freddie and Astra, looking down saddened, looks at this and was smiling proudly.

The birds then look too and were amazed to this.

And finally, whilst Clover was still crying for Piper, she then hears something.

"I...love...you...Clover."

Startled, she looks down at Piper again and she sees that Piper, definitely, had survived the battle.

Clover, wondered, asks her as her tears were falling down her cheeks, putting her hat back on, "Piper! You're alive! But...how did you?"

"Don't worry...my wounds heal with star positive energy, Clover.", Piper says, a bit in pain.

Clover, happy to see her love still alive miraculously, she then kisses her on the lips with love and passion, as Jordan, Astra, Red, Chuck, Bomb and the birds except the Mighty Eagle cheer to this miracle.

As they stopped kissing after a few moments, the Mighty Eagle says, "Oh, Crimson, Woody, Ash, Flute, Gene, Flower, Frankie, Sports...", incorrectly saying Red, Chuck, Bomb, and the five girls' names.

"Who?", asks Bomb, Astra and Freddie.

Chuck and Clover, after the latter kissed Piper, ask too, "Is he talking to us?"

"You all learned your lessons well.", the Mighty Eagle told them. "Come on, bring it in.", he said as he hugs five of the heroes in a big hug in the 2.35:1 ratio, before Red, Jordan and Piper try to excuse, "No, we're not getting really affected to-", before the Mighty Eagle grabs the three to put them and the other five in a big hug. "Okay...does this feel like this is crossing the line, anyone else?"

"Yep.", agreed Chuck and Clover.

"Nope.", disagreed Bomb, Astra and Freddie, the former cutely was impressed.

As he finishes hugging them, Mighty Eagle says, "You're my prized pupils."

"You're prized what?", asks the two lead girls and Red.

The eagle says his lesson, "Ho-oh, you see. I had to make you guys lose faith in me, so you guys can learn to have faith in yourselves."

"It's really not how it felt.", complained Chuck and Clover.

The Mighty Eagle then said, "Tell them, Rosie and Magix!", incorrectly saying their names again.

"Yeah, I don't think that's what happened, man.", the three heroes said.

The eagle notices and tells everyone else, smiling and pointing at the heroes, "Oh, look! They're blushing!"

"I'm not blushing, I'm just Red!", the bird said, correcting as he and the two girls chuckle.

Piper and Jordan also corrects, "And it's because of temperature and heat!", before bursting into laughter, with the other birds and girls, cheering their victory.

"Okay. Who wants an autograph?", the Mighty Eagle says while they laughed, the camera going up and fading to black, meaning that the story isn't over yet.


	29. The Village Welcome

**ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

After the end of the last chapter, Piper, Jordan and Peckinpah then sends some birds, like the Mime bird, the bird crossing guard, the hug trader, the hunky handsome bird, the bird doctor, Shirley, Clyde, and the latter himself, as they searched around the destroyed Piggy City one last time.

But as they were exploring, they saw something unusual and foreshadowing.

The camera shot follows as Clyde and Peckinpah were in front of the other assigned birds searching, as we see a floating ball of evil negative magic, before the camera shot continues to see Vivica, who was unharmed and laying on the ground, conscious again as she was communicating with a strange evil teenager, wearing a black coat, a blue shirt and a blue streak on his black hair, projecting three strange elements.

Magic. Water. Tech.

Noticing that he's being seen other than Vivica, he growls angrily as he pulls out a glass vial of a blue potion, disappearing when he slams the potion on the ground, as well as the three elemental projections.

Vivica, panting, was startled as the mime bird looks with the other birds, Clyde and Peckinpah, saying, "Oh my god.", before she turns around, looking sad to her villainous defeat.

* * *

The final IMAX 1.44:1 sequence begins as dramatic Hans Zimmer/Junkie XL music was heard and we also see Vivica's feet tied with her heels still on. Her wrists was being tied by Terence, with the other birds' help as Vivica wasn't in any mood. She was being hostage by the heroes as Red, Chuck and Bomb help make the boat get off the Piggy Island shore with one of the destroyed Geniewing's engines, with the Mighty Eagle in front of the boat with the other heroes and birds during the sunset evening.

We then see a big view of Bird Island once again the next morning, as another Ultimate Edition scene begins, or for the other versions, concludes the final IMAX 1.44:1 scene.

* * *

 **ANOTHER ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE (IMAX 1.44:1 ratio)**

Back at Piggy Island, the other birds were working together to help build and fix their homes, like for some examples, the mime bird helps some other birds with construction along with small kid birds crossing, Bubbles helps with Edward and Eva put up a bird cradle for their two children, the Hug Trader waits for Stella and the other four girls, but pass him as he sighs in sadness once again, before Stella and the four come back to hug him.

And finally, as a camera shot passes two birds talking near a Early Bird Worms store, Terence helps with one of the doors for the bird court while Matilda helps paint one of them, before the Ultimate Edition's final IMAX 1.44:1 sequence ends.

* * *

 **BIRD ISLAND 10:00 AM**

The IMAX 1.44:1 ratio then turns to 2.35:1 once more in the story, as we see Jordan, Piper, Clover, Astra, Freddie, Red, Chuck, Bomb and the defeated Vivica looking at the new Mighty Eagle statue, which shows the Mighty Eagle carrying the eggs amongst other birds, with a plaque saying, **Honoring Mighty Eagle for Saving the Eggs**.

"Wow! Is that you right there, Red?", asks Chuck, noticing.

Red answers, "Aw, really? Where? No, they didn't have to do-", before noticing him as one of the birds on the bottom of the new statue. "Yeah...that's funny, I- don't remember crying on my knees like that, but, you know. It's nice."

"Look on the bright side. Me and Jordan are up on the top of the statue, however, but no sign of our other three friends on the statue. Pretty good, though.", Piper and Jordan both said.

Chuck gladly adds, "Look at that. They gave Mighty Eagle ALL the credit. They made him look...so much more handsome than you guys.", as Piper, Jordan and Red agree. "You know, back when I was angry, that would really have ticked me off."

"Ah, forget about that.", Bomb says as he nudges his head.

Clover plans, "You know what you three birds should do is go to the village. Us girls will deal with Vivica for a minute, okay?"

"Let's do it.", Bomb says, hugging Red.

Red said quickly, "No, actually, I-I love to go...", as the three went off a bit, leaving the five heroic girls to deal with Vivica.

"The next thing you do something bad or worse than your last evil plan here or any universe we go to, we will be there to **STOP** you!", berated Jordan firstly to Vivica, threatening to use her magic at her, which a second-to-last Ultimate Edition scene starts, while some version skip this.

* * *

 **YET ANOTHER ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

Vivica nervously unfazed, "This is where it ends, does it? Who'd believe me doing this? I can't even bear to stand any law here."

"Right. Alternatively other than Starland, we gotta put you at a secret location, or something? Or that'll be too harsh. Yes, you won't go there. Maybe like a home for peculiar children? Nope.", Jordan thought out loud.

Piper then planned out, "Or, we can just send her back to Starland, and stay there."

"Yep, that can work well.", agrees Jordan, ending the extended scene.

* * *

Vivica, still nervous and unfazed, says to the six heroes, "But it's too late. Someone called. Negativity. It just begun.", before, the five girls, ignoring this foreshadow, send a portal to Starland for Vivica to go through, as the five girls started to leave. The villainess then crazily yelled, "IT CAN NEVER BE TOO LATE! He's waiting...he's found us... **AND HE'S COMING!** "

After, a short crazy and insane violin-like tune was heard, as Vivica then walks towards the portal, psychotically humming a dinging sound as she went back to Starland.

Back at Piggy Island, the same shark painting, unharmed, but turned upside down due to the destruction of the castle, was still there, but as the camera was closing up to it, we see that the darkened part of the painting then reveals negative energy, which hints on the next antagonist in the series...

* * *

Later, when Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra and Freddie reach Red, Chuck and Bomb again, Red continued, "...you know, I got this thing, and I have another thing after that thing, and all these things..."

"Would you look at that?", asks Bomb, Astra and Freddie.

Piper, Jordan and Red then looked, the girls saying, "Red! Your home!", Clover, Chuck, Bomb, Astra and Freddie smiling too.

They then see a bunch of the Bird Island birds they helped the heroes finish Red's house in the village.

"What the?", asks Red in surprise and confuse, as he, Chuck, Bomb and the girls walk towards the newly-made replica of Red's house.

As two other birds helped with the beach chair and the umbrella shade on top of the house and another bird helping paint the last spot of the house, a bird also helps put up a sign saying, **Home Tweet Home** , in front of the new house.

The heroes walk towards the house, as they were greeted by the birds that helped them on their journey of getting their eggs back and defeat Leonard, including Stella, Edward, Eva, Timothy, their baby bird, Bill Beakins, the Hug Trader, the Mime bird, Shirley, the hunky handsome bird, Clyde, and Judge Peckinpah.

"Mr. Red, girls, welcome back. To the village.", greets Judge Peckinpah to our heroes, showing the new house they made for Red, as triumphant Heitor Periera music of the film source was heard.

Seeing this new house as the other supportive birds cheered for them, Red and the five girls looked back at Chuck, Bomb and all the birds of Bird Island, clapping, applauding and cheering for their heroism, even though Mighty Eagle wasn't there at the time, but still got credit with his heroism, statue and all.

After the applause, all the hatchlings, led by the three blue birds that Red and Piper saved, came up to Red and the five girls, the latter five adored and cute-ified by them, while Chuck and Bomb came to Red as the eight watched. The hatchlings then cleared their throats and sang a different version of the song of the Mighty Eagle, with a little anger in one part of the song.

 **Hatchlings: Mighty, Mighty, Heroes you rescued me, defender of our homes and liberty, (Three Blue Birds: Bravery, Humility, Anger-y,)**

 **Mighty, Mighty, Heroes...Rescue me...**

As the hatchlings sang the instrumental of this song, Red and the five girls couldn't help but cry for what heroism they have done, before at the end of the song and the instrumental, the hatchlings were interrupted as they heard Terence, who didn't talk for the entire story, sang an opera-like voice at the end, before as the song ends, he growls happily (IMAX low rumbling bass), glad instead of embarrassed.

"Oh my god.", the mime bird whispers as other birds were shocked.

Even Matilda, after Terence chuckled, even fell in love for him immediately, which surprises, and even makes Terence extremely happy for the first time, successfully getting Matilda to love him from earlier in the story.

"I almost cried when those cute birds sang.", Piper glees, as the rest of the birds went off to do their normal routines again.

Jordan even says, "Right, I was almost going to faint that time! But it was a great effort since we're a team."

"Oh, Piper. I may be a DJ superhero, but to be honest and I confess...", swoons Clover, saying and confesses to Piper, "...I love you."

Piper also smiled, feeling the same emotion like Terence felt just several moments ago as he finally was in love with Matilda, and also confessed to Clover, "...I love you too, Clover. More than anything else in the world.", embracing Clover, and then deeply kissing her with passion for a moment.

"See that? That's what I call a happy ending. But not the end of this series though, guys.", Jordan breaks the fourth wall to Astra and Freddie, then saying it also to Piper and Clover. She then theorize about their next adventure "Since we've read the folder from Vivica's Starzap, which we downloaded into our, we've found out that a few or couple of our friends have been doing some...adventures. Maybe we should stay for a while before we think about meeting them later. The painting I did during our Anger Management Paint Your Pain program was an indication of...us having superpowers in different dimensional places in this universe. A group of girls. Just a feeling since we would have another adventure soon."

Piper says after kissing Clover, "Seems like a pretty great reason."

"How did you guys find the time to pull this off?", asks the surprised and happy Red. "This is why we went to go and get pedicures, isn't it?"

Jordan likes, "We love pedicures."

"Nope. We got pedicures, because we're worth it.", said Chuck.

Bomb comments, "I got gels."

"We love gels too!", Piper liked as well.

Red chuckles, "You guys are something else. To be honest with you, we are gonna miss the beach view. But so what, it's still there, but it's just not right there when I wake up, and look at my window."

"But you guys can still look out your window to see me and Bomb?", asks Chuck.

Red replied, "Right. So you know, pluses and minuses.", opening and getting in his new house, the girls still outside with Chuck and Bomb. "Okay, see you later.". he says, shutting the door, but still in an okay mood.

"Oh.", Chuck says, with the five girls comforting. "Well, this has gone awkward."

Clover also advices, "At least you two are still heroes. We did have an awesome time, right?"

"This is really insensitive.", wondered Bomb. "Wanna go get a bite?"

Chuck answers, "Forget it. Let's just go home.", as he and Bomb sadly walk away.

"But...wait!", Piper and Jordan saddened a bit, before the girls, Chuck and Bomb hear Red's house door open.

Red then surprises, "Guys! I'm just messin' with ya! Get in here, guys!"

Chuck and Bomb's expressions suddenly turn to excitement, as Piper, Jordan and the other three girls go with Chuck and Bomb inside Red's house, as they chatter.

During the chatter, Piper says, "Let's have a party, guys!"

"I'll set up the DJ equipment!", Clover added.

Jordan also said, "I'll also get the carpets and lamp ready!", as the camera shot then zooms out and goes up to show an extensive big view of Bird Island in the 2.35:1 ratio, before we see the Mighty Eagle soaring, covering the screen dark for the final scene of the story, or in the Ultimate Edition, the final extended scene starting.

* * *

 **FINAL ULTIMATE EDITION SCENE**

Suddenly, the zoom out on Bird Island was then reversed in the 2.35:1 ratio, zooming in at the entrance of Red's new house, before Chuck suddenly gets out, and gasps, feeling either he had a disturbance, or that he forgot something.

Quickly, he zooms across the island, and skids across the ocean as quickly as possible on his speed, taking him just a minute to get to Piggy Island, where at the ruins, he zooms across again, and goes through a surviving wall of fire.

A moment later, epic Hans Zimmer/Junkie XL and Heitor Periera music was heard as Chuck returns from the wall of fire, revealing that he is carrying the wrecked Billy placement that was taken by the pigs earlier, and was carrying it epically in slow-motion, like if he was like a real-life WW2 medic soldier named Desmond Doss (R.I.P. :) I respect you), carrying a wounded soldier from the line of fire in Hacksaw Ridge (I respect that event too).

Then, skidding across the ocean again a few minutes later, we see Red, Piper and Jordan talking to Bomb, Chuck, Astra and Freddie, before, hearing Chuck arrive once again, Red was surprised to see that Chuck had safely returned Billy, much to Red's disappointment, as the other heroes chuckle and laugh to this.

* * *

In the story's final scene, we see Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra and Freddie, arriving at the beach at the same day, but in the evening sunset, they sat down at the shore, Jordan, Astra and Freddie laying down as Piper and Jordan watched the sunset, while the girls see the same three blue bird hatchlings launched from the slingshot in the island, charging up and blasting iconically like the blue birds from the actual games.

"We have did an amazing time with Red and the birds today. Maybe we'll spend time here for a bit, and see what's in store for us in our next adventure.", sighs Jordan, relaxing.

Piper even mentions, "An amazing journey, an amazing quest, an amazing teamwork.", charming Clover before she kissed her, as sudden relaxing waves then wash the two as they were kissing during this, similar to the Best Picture-winning movie From Here to Eternity.

"It sure is.", chuckles Jordan, smiling to this, before as Piper and Clover stopped kissing, the five girls then looked at the lovely sunset, fading to black as the story ends.


	30. Ensemble Assemble!

When the movie was over, Piper, Jordan and the other three girls cheered as they saw the amazing idea that the former two girls made as a start for a new startastic and magical series.

"That was super-b! We are inspired by your work, you two! I can't wait to find out what's next!", excites Clover and Astra.

Piper and Jordan then says, "What a great idea, because I've been thinking some of our friends from Auradon and Starland should make some more instalments and spin-off solo ideas if they're interested, because I like that."

"Just imagine, solo ideas for films taking the same place as that other one, and then the others the same and then leading up to a culminating idea that leads to more than that! Now that's what I call a series, which I think will be interesting.", Freddie Facilier excites as well.

Jordan and Piper gets an idea, saying an announcement, "Girls, I just got the perfect plan for our next instalments of our series! Like Freddie said, we'll do some of those solo ideas and take it place before or during the story that we just watched! Maybe we can get to call our friends over and watch more of these exciting ideas, including you two Clover and Astra!"

"That can be a thousand times super celestial fun!", agrees Clover and Astra. "I hope you guys get started soon!"

The two main girls nodded, "Will do so. Prepare for a Disney Extended Universe!", as the three other girls cheered.

 **THE END**

 **More exciting instalments coming soon!**


End file.
